Love Hina: Battles of the Heart
by Drake Boz
Summary: After the battle to free herself from her arranged marrage to Keitaro, Motoko finds herself doubting her victory and her feelings. Meanwhile Naru still can't admit her feelings and the other girls want Keitaro. REUPLOADED. Contains some action and drama
1. Chapter 1: Hollow

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Since someone got on my account and deleted all my stories I am having to reupload them… Oh well. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Chapter 1: Hollow

Keitaro rolled over and mumbled happily. It had been several weeks since he got have a lie in. He had returned from Kyoto with Motoko and Naru some weeks ago, after Motoko defeated her sister and earned her right to continue practising her sword skills and Keitaro managed to survive long enough to have his cast removed. Keitaro couldn't help but notice that despite her victory, Motoko did not seem happy. In fact the few times he had tried to talk to her after the fight convinced him that she was actually more upset now than before the fight.

Keitaro stretched and reached out for his glasses. A lie in was nice but he knew Naru would give him hell if he didn't get on with his managerial chores. His hand searched the small table beside his bed. Then on the floor next to his bed. Finally Keitaro gave a confused grunt and got out of bed.

"Strange..." muttered Keitaro to himself, "I could have sworn I left them here..."

Scene Change

Naru was laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She had been awake for several hours just listening to Keitaro muttering in his sleep. He had called out her name several times, just on the verge of her hearing. Though she would not admit it to herself, never mind anyone else, Naru felt warm and content listening to Keitaro sleeping. She allowed herself a chuckle as she heard Keitaro mutter to himself as he finally got out of bed.

Glancing at the clock, Naru saw it was still only 8:30.

"What a useless pervert," Naru chuckled to herself, "We give him an early lie in and he is still up before nine." She began to undress when a familiar noise behind her made her sigh. _Oh well _she thought to herself, _Looks like the same old morning routine…_

"Hey Naru! Have you seen my glasses?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Pervert!" Naru span around and delivered a punch that sent Keitaro spiralling out of the gap in her floor up into the sky, leaving a silhouette of Keitaro in the roof.

"And fix that hole in the roof!" Naru yelled as an afterthought, before returning to getting changed.

Scene Change

Motoko finished her routine and glanced skyward as she saw Keitaro rocket away. She had been up since 6 in the morning, practising her katana skills rigorously. She yawned and decided it was time to call it a day. Sheathing her katana Motoko made her way to the waterfall near the Hinata apartments. It was secluded and gave her much needed solace.

_You didn't defeat your sister..._ Motoko's treacherous thoughts hissed at her, _if not for Naru and Urashima you would have lost!_

"My sister conceded defeat!" Motoko hissed as she put a foot into the water to test its heat.

_Yes... she felt sorry for you... all alone with no one to love..._

"Shut up!" Motoko screamed, blinking back tears.

"AAARGGHHH!"

Motoko instinctively dived away from the waterfall. There was an explosion of water from the pool. When it finally subsided Keitaro clambered out of the pool. There was a bright red mark on his chin where Naru's fist had connected.

"Motoko? Is that you?"

"Urashima." Motoko replied coldly.

"Where am I?"

"The waterfall."

"Ah, thanks. You wouldn't have happened to see my glasses around would you?"

"Huh?" Motoko looked at Keitaro and felt her heart race. _Has he always been this attractive? Or is it just when he doesn't wear his glasses... _

"Have you seen my glasses?"

_He may not be a genius but he is a Tokyo U student... _Motoko found herself thinking.

"Er... Motoko?"

_Yes but his heart belongs to Naru. _Motoko argued with herself.

"Motoko... are you alright?"

_Does she deserve it? You could easily earn his heart. Naru has yet to confess her feelings... strike swiftly and fatally. _

"Motoko..." Keitaro stopped waving his hand in front of her eyes. This was going no where.

_You cannot argue with your heart. _

"Oh snap!" Keitaro slipped on the damp rock he had used to clamber out of the pool. He flailed his arms and grabbed hold of the first thing he could. He glanced up and sighed. "What god did I upset...?"

Motoko blinked and looked down. Keitaro had grabbed hold of her robes and had torn them off. Currently he was cringing and preparing for the killer blow...

... That never came.

"Oh... sorry I was lost in thought." Motoko retrieved her clothes and walked away.

"Huh?" Keitaro lowered the hands he had raised to try and intercept the attack. _Well that was odd. _Keitaro thought to himself. He stepped out of the pool and considered following Motoko and asking what was on her mind. The blank look of hers had scared him. It lacked any of the fire and determination that Keitaro had labelled as essential Motoko features. Something was definitely wrong.

Scene Change

"More bananas!" Suu leapt over the large pot Shinobu was cooking in and dropped in several of the aforementioned fruit.

"Suu! You are supposed to remove the skins! And I don't think that bananas go well with this stew!" Shinobu sighed; she had hoped to make a special stew an old lady had told her about. She said it was guaranteed to impress a man far more than looks or intelligence, and once again Shinobu felt she had a chance to win Sempai from Naru and Mutsumi, but it looked as if Suu was unknowingly assisting them.

"Hey, the dork is back." Sara nodded to the entrance to the Hinata hotel.

"Yay! Keitaro!" Suu gave Keitaro the traditional greeting, a flying heel to the chin.

"Hey Suu, Shinobu, Sara... hey the three S Girls!" Keitaro grinned as he was assisted back to his feet by Shinobu.

"Ah shut up you geek." Sara delivered a powerful kick to one of Keitaro's shins.

Naru and Kitsune walked down the stairs. Kitsune was grinning as she listened to Naru's story. They both smiled when they saw Keitaro. Kitsune walked over and hugged him.

"Oh my dearest you are safe! Please use me as you please!" Kitsune began unbuttoning her shirt.

"You still owe me the rent Kitsune."

"Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying!" Kitsune poked Keitaro playfully in the ribs.

"Do you have no shame?" Naru sighed at her friend. "Can't you do better than this pervert?"

"Hey!" Keitaro called out, "That was an accident! I was looking for my glasses!"

"In Naru's room?" Kitsune grinned, "Why oh why did you think they were there... unless you left them there after a night of passionate..."

"Sempai! You didn't!" Shinobu squeaked.

"No he didn't!" Naru shot her friend an evil glare.

"My, what an imagination I must have then. I could have sworn I heard Keitaro calling your name."

"What?" Naru snarled as Shinobu fainted.

"Just my little joke." Kitsune winked at Naru and turned to Keitaro. "If she isn't giving you any then I am always here for you."

"Kitsune!"

"Some one should see to Shinobu," Motoko strolled past the others on her way to the kitchen. "I will finish the meal."

"What?" The other housemates called out in union.

"Is Motoko ill?" Kitsune asked Naru as they say down at the table.

"She has been in her room a lot. She only just started training again recently." Keitaro murmured.

"How do you know? Peeking on her you pervert!" Naru threw a pillow at Keitaro and grinned as it struck him on the chin.

"Hey!" Keitaro muttered. _She has been more violent than usual against me... is it something I've done?_

"Motoko hasn't been the same since Kyoto..." Haruka noted.

"Aunt Haruka? When..."

THUD

"I mean... Haruka... when did you get here?"

"I have been here all along." The cigarette in her mouth rolled from one side to the other. "I think someone should talk to her."

"Who?" Kitsune glanced at Suu, who was fanning Shinobu with Tama.

"No... Not her. This is personal." Haruka frowned then turned to Keitaro. "You know her sister right?"

"Yeah... we have met." Keitaro frowned, "She tried to force me and Motoko to marry."

"Really." Haruka looked thoughtful, "Go and see if she will investigate her sister's behaviour."

"Right." Keitaro nodded. "Right after breakfast."

Scene Change

Keitaro sighed as another man in a suit knocked him in the ribs. The train was packed full of people and each one seemed to catch Keitaro on the ribs, where a combined kick from Suu and Naru punch had sent him flying out of the Hinata apartments. He still hadn't managed to find his glasses.

"Next Stop, Kyoto... I repeat our next stop will be Kyoto." a voice announced over the speaker.

Keitaro moaned as his stomach grumbled. He had not got any breakfast as the others had made it clear Motoko's behaviour was more important than his breakfast. _Although I notice none of them offered to come with me. _The more clinical part of Keitaro's thinking commented.

The door swung open and Keitaro started out but found himself being forced back in.

"Hey listen mister! I need to get out!"

"My, my... forgotten me already?" The figure pulled off its hat.

"Tsuruko?" Keitaro blinked.

"Ah you remember," Tsuruko smiled warmly. "No doubt you are here to find me in regards to my sister's behaviour correct?"

"Er... yes."

"And you wish for me to investigate the cause of her misery?"

"Er... if you don't mind..."

"Well I do."

"Huh?"

"Only joking." The door closed behind Tsuruko and the train continued along its circuit.

"So... you'll check on her?"

"No... I already know the two things what bother her." Tsuruko sighed. "She believes that without your assistance she would have lost to me so the victory was not hers."

"So... that is why she is acting so cold to me..."

"Maybe." Tsuruko span around and dealt a punch to an old man beside her. "Hands to yourself."

Keitaro tried to edge away. Being this close to Tsuruko on such a jerky train ride... he could already see an accident occurring and was imagining the consequences quite vividly.

"I will go and talk to her regardless though."

_...all that will be left will be one of my shoes..._

"Ah you alright Urashima?"

_...and that will be at the top of a tall tree..._

"Urashima..." Tsuruko waved a hand in front of his face.

..._ And it won't be a tree near here..._

"Urashima." Tsuruko hummed in a sing song voice.

"What?" Keitaro snapped out of the gory scene playing in his mind. "Sorry I was distracted."

"So I could tell." Tsuruko looked at Keitaro critically.

"What?" Keitaro backed away defensively.

"Oh... nothing." Tsuruko smiled at a man sat down on a bench, "Would you please allow me to sit there?"

"Of course sexy." The man got up and suddenly fell over clutching his groin.

"Thank you." Tsuruko sat down and replaced her sheathed katana in the recesses of her robes. "Thank you very much."

The man was making bubbling noises as the cart suddenly emptied, even the man on the floor made a spirited crawl to another compartment.

"My! It got awfully empty awfully fast." Tsuruko smiled. "Would you like a seat Keitaro?"

"Er... I'll stand..."

"Nonsense! There are many seats, don't worry I won't bite."

_It's not being bitten that worries me, _Keitaro thought to himself.

Scene Change

Naru watched Motoko clean the dishes with a worried expression. She, like Keitaro, was used to and preferred the fiery Motoko and seeing Motoko as blank looking as this was worrying her more than she cared to admit.

"Hey Motoko, are you alright?"

"I am fine Naru," the voice was as blank as her expression.

"Er... alright then..." Naru left the kitchen and bumped into Kitsune on the stairs.

"Oh there you are Naru, pining for Keitaro to return?" Kitsune grinned.

"I am worried about Motoko." Naru sighed, "She just seems so... empty."

"Maybe she needs a man to love her... I know! Keitaro's single we should set them up on a date!"

"What? No way!" Naru snapped.

"Why? Do you want Keitaro?"

"N...no of course not." Naru's face turned from the red of rage to the red of embarrassment.

"Then why not?" Kitsune grinned.

"B...because Motoko is in enough despair without that pervert hitting on her!"

"Oh... so it's for Motoko's sake then." Kitsune tilted her head.

"Yes... what other reasons could I have?" Naru muttered as she walked to her room.

Kitsune's smile remained in place. She had a plan. If Naru only showed her feelings when she was worried about loosing Keitaro then she would make Naru think just that. _Who knows? _Kitsune thought to herself, _this might even get the old Motoko back as well. I am a genius! _The thought that Keitaro could actually fall for Motoko was one that didn't cross Kitsune's mind.

Random Daydream #1

The sunset was a brilliant pink colour and threw the world into sharp focus. Keitaro coughed and reached into his pocket and produced a small box.

"Here Naru, for you." He offered her the small box. "Naru, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Oh Keitaro!" Naru grasped the box and opened it. It was empty.

"You see I couldn't afford the ring yet... but that box is a promise that I will buy you one as soon as I collect the rent money Kitsune owes me."

"How much is it now."

"Oh... about five years' worth."

Naru smiled and leaned towards Keitaro. "I don't care about the ring. I just want to love you right now." She began to unbutton her shirt when...

"PERVERT!" Keitaro soared off into orbit, leaving Naru nursing her knuckles.

"Maybe using the dream reader on a pervert like Keitaro was not such a good idea." Kitsune grinned. "But at least I know he doesn't expect to get any rent off me for the next 5 years! More booze money!"


	2. Chapter 2: Fight to the Death

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Nothing much to say but probably very OOC in this chapter... Since FF(dot)net has rejected all of my formatting, I am having to change it all as I re-upload this story. The "Scene Change" has replaced the four asterisks which for some reason no longer show up... ah whatever.

Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Love Hina... bet you didn't see that coming...

Chapter 2: Fight to the Death

Motoko was sat in her room with her legs crossed, staring at the suit of samurai armour. She had been meditating for several hours and had still failed to find peace with herself. Every time she managed to forget about Urashima and Naru assisting her in the fight against her sister, the thoughts of loneliness and jealousy arose like some creature from the depths. When she managed to subdue such thoughts the assistance offered by her friends reared its head and continued its assault. To make matters worse she kept thinking of Urashima in the waterfall... how charming he looked with out his glasses... how kind he always was... and finally how Naru didn't deserve his affections. Such views were tearing her apart. Naru was her friend first and foremost, and Keitaro was just some guy who happened to run where she lived. _So why do I keep siding with him against her in my head? _Motoko thought glumly to herself.

There was a knock at the door which was less a request to enter and more like a statement of intent. This knock said even if the inhabitant was engaged in pages of Karma Sutra with another person, the knocker would enter, and so they did.

"Motoko, you appear a bit... depressed." Tsuruko sat down beside her younger sister.

"Sister..." Motoko replied blankly.

"Hmm... what is wrong with you?"

"You already know."

"I do?" Tsuruko innocently smiled.

"I lost to you! I and Keitaro would have been wedded if Naru hadn't interfered!"

"So... the way you said that makes it seem like you wanted to marry Urashima."

"What? I... I... oh I don't know how I feel any more."

"Good."

"Good?"

"When I first met my husband I too was overcome with uncertainty. Did I really like him as much as I felt I did, did he like me, did my bum look too big in the kendo outfit I was wearing?"

Motoko chuckled and a bit of the flare returned to her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"No, it's true." Tsuruko eyes glazed over as she strolled along memory lane. "I remember the first conversation we shared."

"What was it?"

"Well. I chickened out asking him his name and ended up asking him the time then complementing him on his choice of watch."

"You chickened out?" Motoko looked at her sister shocked. "But you..."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes. I was just like you are now once. Don't worry; things will work themselves out in the end."

Motoko nodded. The fire had returned to her eyes. "Hey! Why are you comparing me and Keitaro to you and your husband?"

"Well I thought it was rather clever." Tsuruko stood up and stretched. "I should be returning home now. If you ask my opinion you should follow your heart. It is seldom wrong."

"What if others get hurt in the process?"

This time Tsuruko paused before answering. When she finally did respond her face seemed to age several years. "Someone is always hurt in affairs of the heart Motoko. All you can hope is that time heals the wounds." And with that she swept from the room, leaving Motoko with her thoughts.

Scene Change

Keitaro greedily guzzled down the bowl of rice that Shinobu had made him.

"Was that alright Sempai?"

"Oh it was fantastic! Thank you Shinobu!" Keitaro smiled at the blushing Shinobu.

"Oh it was nothing…" Shinobu glanced at her feet going bright red.

"URASHIMA!" a voice bellowed throughout the Hinata inn.

In her room Kitsune looked up from the notes she was making on the back of old racing bets tickets. "Sounds like Motoko's back to her old self…" she muttered to herself, "Oh man… now my plan is useless…"

"Please! Motoko... put down the sword!" Keitaro was backing away from a furious Motoko.

"You took advantage of my depression to peak at my naked body!"

"You weren't naked you were wearing those bandages!"

"So you were looking at my breasts!"

"Sempai! You didn't!" Shinobu turned to look at Keitaro with tears in her eyes.

"No! I slipped and grabbed hold of Motoko's robe and accidentally tore it!" Keitaro's eyes were streaming with tears also.

"Likely story!" Motoko brought her blade down sending a wave of Ki energy at Keitaro.

_Well at least she is back to normal, _Keitaro's thoughts supplied as he dodged and weaved his way out of the kitchen, evading Motoko's furious attacks, _that's all that matters... I just hope I am as invincible as I seem. _

Naru put down the book she was reading and glanced at the clock. It was time for her to take a bath. She heard screams in the distance and smiled. "It seems like Motoko is back to her old self." She muttered to herself.

"Beg for mercy worm!" Motoko held the blade to Keitaro's throat.

"Please spare me!" Keitaro breathed out as she lowered the blade. "It is good to see you are in a good mood again." He added as she sheathed the blade. "We were all worried about you!"

"You were worried about me?" Motoko looked at Keitaro.

"Yeah," Keitaro grinned uneasily, "We thought you would do something drastic."

"I constantly endanger your life yet you still care for me..." Motoko's voice trailed off.

"Er... yeah," Keitaro frowned. "You are back to normal right? Motoko..." Keitaro waved a hand in front of her eyes, which had regained the distant look.

"Keitaro... I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" Keitaro stop waving the hand.

"I just want to tell you..."

"What?" Keitaro responded when there was no answer forthcoming.

"I..."

"You..."

"I... really, really..."

"Hey what's happening?" Naru walked passed them on her way to the hot springs. "Is Keitaro bothering you Motoko?"

"She was about to say something until you interrupted." Keitaro sighed.

"..." Motoko turned pale and froze._ Damn... it's hard enough telling him how I feel with just him there... but with Naru as well. And if I don't finish the sentence in front of Naru she will get suspicious, sorry Keitaro but I must do this._ "I really, really hate you! You Pervert!"

"What?"

"What did he do?" Naru stuck an arm out and clothes lined Keitaro as he tried to escape.

"He tore my robes off while I was at the waterfall!"

"So that's what has caused your distress." Naru turned to Keitaro, "Get lost pervert!" She yelled as she sent Keitaro flying through the Inn with a well-placed punch. "Well that's him taken care of; you want to get a bath?"

"Er... no thanks." Motoko regained her composure. "I should continue with my training."

"Well... if Keitaro tries anything just kill him." Naru smiled and watched Motoko walk away. _She is hiding something... usually she would have just attacked him rather than act so weird and speak to him. _Naru thought to herself as she turned and walked into the hot springs. _I wonder... if it was something more severe... no who am I kidding. He may be a pervert but even he isn't that disgusting... anyway, Keitaro likes me... _Naru smiled at the last thought and stepped obliviously into Suu's trap.

Motoko peered over her shoulder. _Naru has gone... now if I am right then Keitaro will have ended up at the Waterfall again... I have to tell him how I feel._ She thought as she ran out of the inn and in the direction of the waterfall.

Suu nodded happily as she watched Naru fly into orbit. "The turtle mine is a success!" She declared.

"Ha!" Sara grinned, "That was pretty impressive but I thought you were after the dork?"

"Hmm... oh Keitaro... Do not worry. Keitaro will play with us later! I have a whole rack of toys for us to use!"

"How many of them explode?"

Suu turned to face Sara with a hurt expression. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be."

"They all explode don't they?"

"Of course!"

Scene Change

Keitaro clambered out of the pool beside the waterfall and gave a heartfelt sigh. _Just once I would like to go a day without achieving orbit... is that too much to ask? _Keitaro thought to himself. He sighed and sat down facing the pool. There were the sounds of footsteps behind him.

"Naru?" Keitaro turned around, "Haven't you hit me enough for one... oh Hi Motoko. Listen I am sorry about your robes and everything."

"Please Urashima, it is I who must apologise... because of my cowardice you were attacked by Naru."

"Huh?" Keitaro looked at Motoko. The fire was still in her eyes but this... meekness to her was not part of the Motoko he knew and loved. _Well maybe not loved... _Keitaro's thoughts amended.

"I wished to tell you something but on Naru's interruption I found myself unable to confess."

"Confess what?"

"I wanted to tell you so much. I have done for a while but I was afraid of the consequences... it took my sister for me to realise what I had to do."

"Oh gods no..." Keitaro backed away. _She is going to KILL ME! _His thoughts screamed at him.

"Urashima Keitaro." Motoko held her sheathed sword across her palms.

"Please... Motoko..." Keitaro's body froze with fear.

Motoko drew her katana and pointed it at Keitaro.

Naru pulled the weeds out of her hair. She had landed in the forest nearby the Hinata and was angry at Suu's trickery. _I'll bet Suu asked Keitaro to distract me so I wouldn't see the trap! Yes it is that lousy perverts fault! _If her thoughts were a voice they would be hissing. She raked towards the path when she started hearing voices. Curious Naru crept towards the sounds of the voices.

"Urashima Keitaro." Motoko's voice was clear and cold.

_Oh no... I told her to attack him! She is going to kill him! I have to do something! _Naru tried to get closer to the voices.

"I..."

_Damn! Here I come, Keitaro. _Naru pulled herself to her feet.

"Love you!" Motoko screamed.

_Crazy Kendo girl says what? _Naru thought as she slipped back into the undergrowth.

Keitaro blinked dazedly. "Pardon?" He asked. His throat had suddenly gone dry despite the liberal hydration it had so recently received. _Did she just say... no it must have been the waterfall's noise that caused me to mishear... she can't have said 'love' _

"I... Love... You." Motoko sheathed her katana and sat down. "There I said it."

"You love me?" Parts of Keitaro's mind had seemingly fused together with shock.

"Yes..." Motoko picked up a stone and sent it skimming across the water.

"Since when?" Keitaro sat down beside her. Motoko's face was flushed but her eyes were full of the fire she had before the fight.

"Since... we first met. I tried to convince myself that this was just a fever... but after the fight with my sister... I felt so alone. You and Naru had each other... my sister is married... it seemed I was destined to be alone... but then I started to recall the time we spent together when we were training. I felt so alive and happy..." Motoko's voice trailed off.

"I see..." Keitaro frowned. "I appreciate you telling me this but... you must know I love Naru."

"I know." Motoko turned to face Keitaro with tears in her eyes. "I know... but I will not surrender. I will fight for you until the end! If Naru loves you then she better start showing it otherwise I will win your heart Keitaro!" The last sentence was barely uttered in more than a whisper but carried the force that Keitaro had come to associate with Motoko's Ki strikes.

"I... don't know what to say..." Keitaro looked at his reflection in the water.

"There is nothing that you need to say." Motoko stood up and turned to walk back to the Hinata Apartments. She stopped directly beside the concealed Naru. "Oh but there is one more thing."

_Oh no... She knows I am here! _Naru offered a silent prayer to any gods that happened to be listening at the time.

"Please do not tell Naru about what happened. If she is to show you her love then she must do it in her own time, not because she feels threatened by me."

_Threatened by her? Hah! Keitaro and I were destined to be... study partners... _Naru cursed herself for not being able to admit her feelings to herself.

"Oh and another thing." Motoko stopped closer to Naru now. "Sara has your glasses. She and Suu were doing something to them so I would be careful."

"Thank you Motoko."

"You're welcome Kei-Kun." Motoko smiled and strode away leaving Keitaro and Naru with their thoughts.

_Kei-Kun? Was she being serious? Or is this some kind of prank by... Kitsune._ Naru smiled to herself. She could easily imagine Kitsune setting this up to get her to confess her feelings. It didn't seem coincidental that the mine planted by Suu happened to send her towards the waterfall where Motoko confessed her love. Kitsune must have got Motoko drunk... and told Keitaro..._ but wait... didn't you punch Keitaro to the waterfall?_

_Well... Kitsune must have known I was going to... _Naru argued.

_Out of the whole selection of destinations where you have sent Keitaro with your fist, Kitsune just happened to know you would hit him here? _

_Shut up! Naru_ screamed at herself.

Similar thoughts were going through Keitaro's mind. He could imagine Kitsune pulling some kind of elaborate prank to embarrass him so much he would forget about her overdue rent. _Come to think of it how did Motoko know I would end up at the waterfall? She, Naru and Kitsune must have all got together to plan this... oh well ha ha what a big laugh at my expense... _Keitaro thought glumly as he pulled himself together and hobbled back to the inn.

Naru waited several minutes before following the other two back to the inn. She had a lot on her mind, trying to bring some kind of common sense, some rationality to a world which had just taken a turn for the pure strange.

Random Daydream #2

There was a clash of blades. The dark armoured samurai parried the lighter armoured one's furious attacks. In a tower nearby a pink dressed figure watched bemusedly.

"You are indeed talented but the princess is mine!" the dark warrior cackled.

"You lowered your guard!" The light armoured Samurai struck how cleaving the armour of the opponent in half, leaving a naked Naru stood defeated.

"I lost... I must now follow your every order and the princess is yours."

In a flash of light the princess appeared in a bright pink dress.

"Oh come on! Whose dream is this?" Keitaro moaned. "Pink is not my colour!"

Motoko removed her helmet. "Come Keitaro. Now nothing stands between us."

"If it gets me out of this dress then sure," Keitaro walked towards Motoko when an earthquake split the ground between them. A large monstrosity towered over Motoko and stood between her and Keitaro.

"MI!" Said the giant Tama. It towered over Motoko and blocked out the sun.

"Be gone giant Turtle!" she bellowed.

"MI!" The giant Tama picked up Naru and Keitaro, swallowing them whole.

"This dream really sucks!" Keitaro complained, and then glanced at naked Naru. "Oh then again..."

"Pervert!" She screamed as they plummeted into Tama's stomach.

"ARGH!" Motoko sat upright breathing heavily. There was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep now. "Might as well get Urashima his glasses and get in his good books..." she muttered as she clambered into her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Competition Begins

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Man... I didn't realise how much I had written for this thing... may as well finish it off now: D

Disclaimer: Yes, I own love Hina, and Ranma, and Inuyasha, and Microsoft (By the way, that was sarcasm, I don't own any of those Anime. I don't even own my own house yet ... stupid low wages...)

Chapter 3: The Competition Begins

Keitaro opened his eyes and blinked until his eyes grew accustomed to the bright lights. He stretched and glanced to the side of his bed. Some one had returned his glasses. There was a small note beside them which read;

'Urashima, the booby trap on these glasses has been deactivated. Hoping you have had a pleasant nights sleep, Motoko.'

Keitaro glanced at the glasses again. They didn't look different. Sighing he put them on and once again his vision were more or less back to normal. He made a mental note to ask Motoko what the booby trap was and thank her for deactivating it. He decided not to follow up on her breaking into his room after a quick inspection while getting dressed failed to identify any missing items. He set off towards his door when a knocking came from the roof.

"Keitaro? Are you decent?"

"Naru? Yes I'm dressed."

"Good." There was the sound of furniture being rearranged followed shortly by Naru's head poking through the gap in the ceiling. "Are you alright... I apologise for the other day... I may have been a little too aggressive."

"Oh it was nothing, I probably deserved it." Keitaro smiled.

Naru blushed slightly, "You are too kind to me... I sometimes wonder what I did to have such a great, trustworthy friend such as yourself."

This time it was Keitaro's turn to blush, "Oh... It's me who should be wondering how I ended up with such a great friend."

"Maybe one day... " Naru closed the hole in the ceiling leaving Keitaro wondering what she was about to say.

Scene Change

Naru listened for a while and hugged her Liddo-chan doll, silently cursing herself. _All I had to say is maybe we would be more than just friends! Why did I chicken out... he probably thinks I am weird. She_ heard Keitaro mutter to himself but was unable to make out the words he was speaking. Sighing Naru started to get dressed and left the doll on top of the plank covering the hole. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she smiled to herself. _Every time I see Keitaro I feel so... happy. When I think of anyone taking him from me I get so jealous... yet when I think of us together..._Naru sighed and got ready for breakfast trying to ignore the most pressing thought _He didn't call my name in his sleep... has he moved on?_

Scene Change

"Morning Sempai!" Shinobu smiled at Keitaro as he walked down the stairs. Kitsune and Mutsumi were already at the table and were chatting happily.

"Morning Shinobu, Mutsumi, Kitsune." Keitaro nodded to the three in turn and sat down at the table.

"Dork! How's the eye!" Sara popped up from under the table, her grin quickly faded when she saw Keitaro's unmarked face. "Huh?"

"Keitaro!" Suu crushed Keitaro with a bone splintering hug. "Hey, your eye is alright…"

"Why? Should there be something up with it?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow at the energetic pair.

They huddled and discussed something, peering occasionally at Keitaro. Eventually Sara emerged and stood before Keitaro, "We are not telling you because you are a geek," and then she kicked him in the stomach before fleeing with Koalla.

Keitaro shrugged and glanced at Kitsune. "Where are Naru and Motoko?"

"Motoko is out training I think and Naru hasn't left her room." Kitsune glanced at Keitaro.

"Oh, I'll go and thank Motoko later then." Keitaro sighed.

"Thank her for what?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Finding my glasses." Keitaro yawned. "I suppose I should get on with my chores…"

"Please wait until you have eaten Sempai!" Shinobu handed a bowl to Keitaro who devoured the bowl's contents.

"Amazing, Shinobu, I am yet to meet a cook with skills such as yours!"

"Thank you Sempai." Shinobu turned to the kitchen and muttered under her breath, "If only cooking was as important as beauty…"

"Don't be silly!" Keitaro cut in jovially. "Beauty fades with time but a good meal is a good meal regardless!"

"Really? So you would choose someone who is a good cook over someone who is attractive?"

"There are more than just those factors…" Keitaro smiled, "The main factor is personality; how kind they are and how they treat not just me but my friends too."

Scene Change

Outside Motoko was lost in thought; she had eavesdropped on Keitaro's conversation and was already formulating a plan. _Maybe I can get Shinobu to teach me to cook... then I can get some make up and maybe some books on etiquette and learn how to be a good wife for Urashima._ She thought to herself. She was still crouched when Keitaro opened the door to begin repairs on the Inn.

"Oh hey Motoko... did you get hit in the eye?" Keitaro crouched down beside her.

"What? Oh it is nothing Urashima."

"Was that the booby trap on my glasses?"

"Yes," Motoko blushed slightly, "I tried them on to see if they were booby trapped... and they were."

"That was really kind of you! Thanks Motoko." Keitaro smiled warmly at her.

"O...oh it was nothing, really..." Motoko blushed a darker crimson, almost camouflaging the red swollen eye she had received due to Suu's booby trap. "I should be going... I need to ask a favour of Shinobu."

"All right, I have to get on with the repairs here anyway. See you around!" Keitaro waved at Motoko who watched him leave with a distant smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Kitsune leaned over Motoko's left shoulder.

"Nothing!"

"What is the favour you want to ask of Shinobu?"

"None of your business!"

"I'll bet she wants to learn to cook to impress Kei-kun," Mutsumi leaned over her right shoulder.

"What? Why would I want to impress that weakling?"

"You tell us." Kitsune grinned as Motoko turned bright red. "Oh, it appears we have angered the mighty Motoko! Leg it!" Cackling her and Mutsumi ran off to raid their alcohol cellar.

"Fools," Motoko smiled to herself. "Shinobu?"

Scene Change

_And we hammer this plank here… this one goes here… this one goes_ "MY HAND!" Keitaro dropped the hammer and nails he was holding and rolled around clutching his left hand.

"My, my, let me see it." Naru sat down beside him and took his stricken hand.

"Naru? How long have you been up here?" Keitaro took deep breaths.

"Since before you were. I was watching you work. You are really dedicated to this place aren't you?" Naru began rubbing his hand softly.

"Well… I owe you girls a lot and this is the only way I can really help." Keitaro winced as Naru planted a brief kiss on his hand.

"You should be more careful… if something were to happen to you…" Naru trailed off.

"Naru… "

"What?"

"Well… you… I mean it sounded like you were going to say…"

"Pardon?"

"Well… oh it doesn't matter. I should get on with the repairs."

"No, your hand is still injured. Let me do it for you."

"Are you sure?" Keitaro frowned.

"Of course, you take it easy. Go to the kitchen and get some ice for your hand."

"All right then…" Keitaro clambered off the roof leaving Naru alone.

_Hah! Let's see Motoko try and get him now. _Naru smiled to herself as she started hammering the planks in place.

Scene Change

"So... how is the plan coming along?" Mutsumi downed another glass of Sake with out any affects.

_How does she do that? _Kitsune thought, _maybe the alcohol can't find her head... _"Well you shee," she slurred, "See I mean, the plan is put on hold since Motoko is back to normal, well normal for Motoko."

"But she seemed very embarrassed when talking to Keitaro."

"I know... something is not right here." Kitsune sighed, "Usually she would attack Urashima if he embarrassed her but now she appears to be more," Kitsune waved her hands trying to think of a suitable word.

"Feminine?"

"No..."

"Cute?"

"No! You find Motoko cute?"

"You don't? How about meek."

"Meek, yeah that sounds about right." Kitsune frowned. "Something is going on with her and it is up to me to find it out!"

"Are you going to get Suu to build something to help you?"

"I bet she could make some kind of spy robot."

"Probably." Mutsumi downed another glass. "Maybe she is in love with Kei-kun."

The sound of Kitsune laughing filled the inn.

Scene Change

On the roof, Naru smiled at the sound of her friend's laughter. _Sounds like Kitsune's having fun. And here's me working like a dog. I wonder why Keitaro puts up with all these chores. Well he will no longer combat the chores by himself._ Naru smiled contently as she swung the hammer down, and missed the board and struck her hand.

Scene Change

"What happened to her?" Keitaro sat beside Naru's bed. She was out cold with a swollen hand and a black eye.

"Mi."

"Tama says she missed a plank and struck her hand." Mutsumi translated.

"And how did she get the black eye?"

"Mi!"

"Tama says she threw the hammer in the air when she struck her hand and it caught her on the way down."

"Mi..."

"Tama says that is when she fell off the roof."

_And landed right on me... _Keitaro sighed inwardly. He himself had a bandaged arm and head, but he was practically indestructible but Naru wasn't. The doctor had said she was lucky that Keitaro caught her or she could have been in serious trouble rather than just a slight concussion and superficial wounds. "Well I guess we should let her rest."

"Mi!"

"Tama says you should stay beside her. She might need your help."

"Right... will you tell Shinobu not to bother making food for me? Tell her I'll get something later."

"Of course Kei-Kun." Mutsumi smiled and left, Tama flying behind her.

"I'm sorry Naru, I should have just got on with my chores rather than dragging you into them."

Naru murmured something in her sleep.

"What? What did you say...?"

"Kitsune... where is Kitsune?"

"I'll go get her! Don't worry Naru, I am on the case." Keitaro ran out of the room.

Scene Change

"Kitsune!" Keitaro came skidding into the room.

"Yeah?" The girl looked up from her drink, "What do you want?"

"Naru has asked for you."

"For me? I thought she would want to talk to you." Kitsune shrugged to herself. "Okay, I'll go see what she wants." Downing her drink Kitsune left the room, leaving Motoko and Keitaro alone.

"You were watching Naru for hours, you should rest Urashima, and you too were wounded." Motoko walked over and squeezed Keitaro on the shoulder. "You will do yourself more damage if you are not careful."

"I am perfectly fine." Keitaro smiled. "Just a little dizzy is all."

"Keitaro..." Motoko looked at him sadly. "You shouldn't endanger your well being for Naru's sake. She is not deserving of such treatment."

"And you are?" Keitaro replied sourly.

Motoko was taken aback. She had never seen Keitaro so obvious annoyed. His smile was replaced with an icy glare.

"I..." Motoko was unable to speak.

"Sorry," Keitaro's glare defrosted and he sank to his knees and held his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just can't think straight."

"I apologise. I did not intend to upset you."

"You're right. Maybe I should get a little rest." Keitaro grinned weakly, "I just want life back to normal you know," Keitaro staggered off to his room.

Scene Change

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kitsune moaned to herself.

Naru said nothing.

"I mean, you serious expect me to believe _that_."

Naru repeated herself.

"You're serious aren't you?" Kitsune frowned.

"Well, I wasn't helping Keitaro for any reason." Naru frowned.

"Ha," Kitsune laughed hollowly. "That is just brilliant. Keitaro has his eyes set on someone else..."

"What do I do?" Naru hugged her knees to herself.

"Tell Keitaro how you feel!"

"I tried! Every time I am about to tell him I lose control of my tongue and blush uncontrollably."

"So you thought you could show Urashima your feelings instead..."

"Yes." Naru tucked her head between her knees, "It was a stupid plan! Motoko will steal him from me!"

"Motoko?"

"The girl who I was talking about taking Keitaro is Motoko."

"You're serious? I found it hard enough believing that Keitaro was interested in anyone aside from you but, Motoko?"

"Well I kind of lied about that part... Keitaro told her he only cared about me and I was happy... but Motoko swore to prove to him that she was the one woman for him!"

"Wait... you said Keitaro loved another girl... not that another girl liked him! Why are you worried? Mutsumi and Shinobu all like Keitaro but they never bothered you."

"Well I never felt threatened by them..."

"Even when you thought Mutsumi was the promised girl?"

"Yeah... somehow deep down I knew Keitaro would still be mine." Naru sniffled, "But with Motoko..."

"Hmm... we need to find out Keitaro's feelings for her before we do anything."

"How do you intend to get him to tell you?"

Kitsune grinned evilly. "Oh I have my ways."

Random daydream #3

"Do you want some more Sake?" Motoko leaned over Keitaro, brushing him with her naked body.

"N...no thanks!" Keitaro stammered.

"How about some grapes?" An equally naked Naru brushed against him.

"No thank you!" Keitaro squeaked.

"How about some Watermelon stew?" a naked Mutsumi massaged his scalp.

"No thanks!" Keitaro took a deep cleansing breath.

"You really are a pervert Keitaro!" Suu sat down (fully clothed) beside Keitaro and ate a banana watching the scene with interest.

"Aren't you too young for this kind of dream?" Keitaro panicked.

"Isn't my dream."

"Well it isn't mine." Keitaro glanced at the three girls. "And I doubt it is theirs."

"Well whose is it?"

Kitsune suddenly awoke knocking empty sake bottles everywhere.

"Oh... it was a dream. Damn, if it was real all I would need is a camcorder and I would have all the money I would ever need... I wonder if everyone else is awake..."

"GET AWAY GIANT TURTLE! FEEL THE WRATH OF MOTOKO!"

"AH KEITARO! LOOK OUT! IT'S GOING TO GET YOU!"

"SEMPAI!"

"WATERMELONS ARE INVADING THE EARTH! WATCH OUT KEI-KUN!"

"Hmm... looks like almost everyone is having a nightmare." Kitsune frowned and lifted up a Sake bottle. "Well they can find their own methods of getting back to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4: Making Plans

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Hmmm I wonder who would win in a fight between Motoko and Sephiroth... Maybe I should stop drinking whilst playing old PS One games...

Disclaimer: I do not Own Love Hina or Final Fantasy or Sony but I do own the laptop this story was written on: D

Chapter 4: Making Plans

"Really?" Keitaro tilted his head as he looked at his two friends.

"Yep." Shirai grinned.

"How much will this cost me?" Keitaro sighed resignedly.

"Well... it cost us a fair bit of money you know." Haitani stroked his chin.

"I'd say probably about... 10000 yen a ticket." Shirai shrugged.

"HOW MUCH?" Keitaro shrieked.

"Oh alright, since we know you I can lower to... 6000 Yen a ticket." Haitani sighed.

"How am I supposed to get hold of that much money?" Keitaro complained.

"Well... you do own an all-girl dormitory." Shirai grinned, "I am sure you can work out some get rich quick scheme."

"I can only afford three tickets at that price!" Keitaro sighed ignoring Shirai.

"Well I fail to see the problem. Just buy tickets for you and Naru." Shirai shrugged.

"Well I guess I could do that..." Keitaro frowned.

"Or you could buy one more and take someone else who you owe a favour to."

"Owe a favour to?" Keitaro frowned, "But I don't owe anyone any favours..."

While Keitaro contemplated who he could take Shirai swooped in and swapped his money for tickets.

"Hey!" Keitaro snapped out of dreamland to see his two 'friends' board a train with his money. He looked back at the tickets. They were VIP passes to a special event at the local theme park. There was no doubt that it would be a sure fire way to get Naru's attention, although he knew that no matter what the odds of success were, at some point he would mess it up. "Who should I take with me though?" he muttered aloud.

_Shinobu? _His mind supplied

"Hmm... would be too awkward, she would have to tag along with us." Keitaro muttered.

_Kitsune? _

"Hah! She would require more observation than Shinobu!" Keitaro chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs to the Hinata Dorms.

_Well there is always Suu._

"She would end up destroying the place and likes to stick to people." Keitaro winced at past recollections of being alone with Suu.

_How about Mutsumi?_

"I don't know... it would be kind of awkward asking someone who admits she likes me to go with me while I go on a date with Naru."

_You do realise you have been talking to yourself aloud for the past 10 minutes? _

"Huh?" Keitaro mentally cursed.

_Language! _His mind supplied.

"Great... I am developing multiple personalities." Keitaro sighed.

Scene Change

"The dork looks troubled." Sara looked down the steps towards Keitaro. Suu and Shinobu followed her gaze.

"I wonder what is wrong with Sempai…" Shinobu sighed. "Maybe he needs someone to cheer him up."

"I'll go get Naru." Sara span around leaving a sad Shinobu and a confused Suu.

"Why? Can't we cheer him up?" Suu looked at Shinobu, "Oh no! You have caught the sadness too! Do not fear! There is an ancient ritual from my home country to lift your spirits!"

"Don't mention spirits to me…" Kitsune groaned as she crawled across the floor.

"Oh no! Kitsune is infected also!" Suu leaped onto Kitsune.

"Oh gods no…" Kitsune murmured as she collapsed on a heap.

Scene Change

Naru turned this way and that, checking her appearance in the mirror. She had to look good when she asked Keitaro out. _Not on a date though, _She instinctively thought to herself then cursed herself for being spineless. She had managed to get a hold of a couple of tickets for the special event occurring at the local theme park. She had lost a fair bit of money to Keitaro's two friends, who offered her a discounted price of 6000 yen a ticket because she was a pretty woman.

"Naru!" Sara flung open her door and grinned at her.

"Yes?" Naru sighed, "And have you ever heard of knocking."

"Yes, dad told me bad manners are allowed in times of crisis."

"Seta told you… wait a second, Crisis?" Naru span around. "What has happened?"

"It's Keitaro." Sara sighed.

"Oh no! Motoko actually killed him!"

"Er…. no." Sara then added in a whisper, "Unfortunately."

"Kitsune got him so drunk he drowned in his own vomit?"

"Er… no." Sara felt her stomach heave.

"Suu used him in an experiment and killed him."

"No…" Sara sighed.

"Mutsumi had an accident and…"

"NO! Keitaro is still alive. He is just in a really down mood."

"That's a crisis?" Naru sighed.

"Nope, the crisis is seeing how much you got worked up about that dork!"

"He is the manager of this place! Without him we would all get evicted."

"Right." Sara rolled her eyes, "That's why you care." And with that she left a flushed Naru alone.

Scene Change

_There is always Motoko…_

Keitaro decided not to spark any concerns for his sanity by answering himself aloud again. Instead he thought, _Well… she kind of… you know…_

_Told you she loved you?_

_Well… yeah. _Keitaro sighed.

_And this is a bad thing? You could take her to make Naru jealous and speed up your relationship._

_Or it could backfire and ruin our relationship. _Keitaro added.

_That is a possibility, but you have to take risks. _

"Are you even my thoughts?" Keitaro chuckled mirthlessly.

_You could think of me as a devil on your shoulder. _

_Why not an angel? _Keitaro thought to himself.

_Well would you say the dreams I give you were angelic? _

_Oh… you're that side of me. _Keitaro sighed. _My perverted imagination. _

_I am your dark side as it were. _

"Shut up…" Keitaro moaned.

Scene Change

"So I was wondering. if you are not too busy if you would consider accompanying me to this VIP event, as I have a spare ticket and remember how you enjoyed our previous visit to a theme park." Motoko asked her reflection in the mirror. "Oh who am I kidding?"

"I thought it was sweet."

Motoko spun around and dived for her katana.

"My, my. Didn't you hear me enter?" Tsuruko smiled at her younger sister.

"What... why..." Motoko started.

Tsuruko held up her hand until Motoko stopped her babbling. "I am here to inform you of a tournament I have entered you in. It doesn't take place for a year so you can train. You do not have to compete if you do not want to."

"If I don't?"

"Then I will do nothing." Tsuruko smiled.

"And what would you do if I accepted?" Motoko asked, noting the odd smile on her sister's face.

"Well if you won... it appears your love life is in a bit of a tangle. I could offer my assistance."

"Why would you help me?" Motoko tilted her head and watched her sister.

"Simple. I sense much potential in Urashima. I feel with the right wife he will go far in life."

"Right wife?"

"Yes. That wife is you. This Naru appears to do little for him aside from build up his endurance to blunt attacks. He has so much hidden within him..." Tsuruko's voice tailed off.

"Really..." Motoko stared at her reflection._ Imagine it! Me being Urashima's bride. My sister has practically given me her blessing to pursue him! _

"Really." Tsuruko nodded.

"Then... I accept the entry into the tournament."

"Good." Her sister clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Now I will give my gifts to the residents and be on my way!"

Scene Change

"Thank you!" Suu hugged Tsuruko then ran off chasing Sara.

"It is good to see you again." Keitaro smiled.

"How are you and Naru getting along?" Tsuruko asked matter-of-factly.

Naru, who was seated beside Tsuruko at the table suddenly, sprayed her drink over Keitaro.

"My, did I say something wrong?" Tsuruko glanced between Naru and Keitaro.

"No." Keitaro grinned weakly, "I'll just go and get cleaned up."

"You appeared shocked that I asked such a question Naru." Tsuruko asked as Keitaro left. "Why? I thought you two looked a cute couple when you were in Kyoto."

"It's just so difficult for me to come to turns with how I feel."

"You should be careful. Take too long to decide and you will find that Keitaro will lose interest."

"Huh?"

"I know you did not expect love life advice from me of all people, but I nearly lost my husband. I would hate for a similar fate to befall you." Tsuruko smiled as Keitaro returned. "Well I am leaving. Thank you for the meal Shinobu," Tsuruko raised her voice.

"You're welcome!" Shinobu's voice replied from the kitchen.

Naru and Keitaro watched Tsuruko walk away.

"What's wrong?" Keitaro looked at Naru's pale face.

"That woman scares me."

"I hate the fact she always seems to be planning something." Keitaro shivered.

"Hey!" Shinobu ran out holding a katana. "Tsuruko left this!"

"She left her sword? I'd better give her it back." Keitaro sighed.

"Why don't you get Motoko to do it?" Naru asked.

"Er... why?"

"Because..." Naru trailed off.

"Don't worry. She won't kill me for holding her sword." Keitaro smiled and ran off with the katana, carefully avoiding adding his thoughts _Well at least I don't think she will. _

Scene Change

Tsuruko stopped at the bottom of the stairs and counted to herself. _One, two, three and..._

"Tsuruko!"

_Right on time. _Tsuruko smiled to herself. Aloud she called, "Yes?"

"You left your sword!" Keitaro ran panting up to her.

"Really? How clumsy of me! I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders." Tsuruko smiled.

"Here you go." Keitaro wheezed.

"You should work out more if you want to impress Naru." Tsuruko said matter-of-factly. "Your lack of stamina would only serve to deter her from you."

"Hah," Keitaro laughed hollowly, "It appears just being me deters her from liking me."

"Really." Tsuruko smiled to herself. "You know maybe if you took more care of yourself then others might actually start showing affection for you."

"Not wishing to sound rude or anything," Keitaro mumbled well aware of Tsuruko's power, "But what does it matter to you about my well-being?"

"I just take an interest in all my sister's friends." Tsuruko replied innocently.

"I don't suppose you know any free gyms." Keitaro said after a while.

"Not really, I would have thought you had plenty of money running the Hinata Dorms." Tsuruko lied. She had seen the bills when she visited Motoko. Keitaro was barely scraping any profit from the place.

"Hah, I have to spend most of my time repairing the damage Naru does to the place!"

"Really," Tsuruko noted the bitter tone. "You sound like you have a lot on your chest, maybe you need to talk about your issues?"

"Hah, there's not enough time in the world."

"Well I am not busy currently." Tsuruko tilted her head, "and I know this great coffee store nearby."

"Well... I guess..."

"I'll pay for the drinks."

"I'll get my coat."

Scene Change*

Naru wandered around the living room glancing at the clock.

"Sheesh, stop with the pacing already!" Kitsune looked up at her friend.

"Sorry, but he has been gone for an hour! All he was doing was returning her sword!"

"For someone who is not in love with Keitaro you sure appear to worry a lot about him." Kitsune shook her head.

"Aha!" Suu emerged from one of the various hidden trap doors in the building holding some kind of tracking device.

"What are you up to?" Naru sighed.

"Exploring," Suu replied. "Where is Keitaro? I have been looking for him!"

"Out," Naru collapsed into a chair.

"Where?"

"With Tsuruko," Kitsune grinned. "Maybe he's got a thing for older women."

"My sister has standards." Motoko walked down the stairs.

"Well Keitaro is kind of cute." Kitsune smiled watching Naru's reaction. It was funny seeing Naru get worked up whenever someone insulted Keitaro.

_Two faced kendo witch! _Naru's silently screamed, _She tells Keitaro she loves him then next thing you know she is insulting him like there's no tomorrow! _

_A bit like you then, besides the actual confessing of your love. _Naru's mind would have sniggered if it had a voice.

Scene Change

Tsuruko smiled and called the waiter over. "Another coffee Urashima? Tea?"

"No thank you." Keitaro smiled, he had had several cups already.

"So... you really think Naru hates you?" Tsuruko placed her head on her hands. She had just spent half an hour listening to Keitaro complaining about how he was disrespected by all the girls and how Naru most of all seemed to have a grudge against him.

"Yeah." Keitaro sighed, "I just wish I knew why."

"She is below you, which is why she despises you."

"Pardon?"

"I hate to sound... bitchy, but it is true. She hates the fact you are too good for her." Tsuruko sipped her tea.

"Me too good for Naru?" Keitaro looked bemused as if Tsuruko had just said jumping up and down while flapping your arms will make you fly.

"Yes." Tsuruko took another sip before continuing. "I believe there is much hidden potential within you."

"I failed the Toudai entrance exam three times."

"Yet you never gave up. Even when your foot was in a pot, you still tried to defeat me for Motoko's sake. You have great will power." Tsuruko sighed, "You just lack self-confidence."

"Well... what am I supposed to do about it?" Keitaro sighed.

Tsuruko looked thoughtful. "I'll tell you something. I think I have a solution to both your lack of respect and your stamina. I will teach you the ways of the sword."

"What? I'll end up killing myself." Keitaro laughed.

"You do not have to accept straight away. Think it over." Tsuruko stood up. "I should be going; I will be seeing you in the future." She smiled and walked off.

Keitaro sat by his lonesome before muttering in a quiet voice, "She seemed awfully confident," before plodding back to the tea house to talk to Aunt Haruka.

Random Daydream #4

Keitaro stood atop a pile of slain warriors, his full plate mail armour tarnished by the blood of the thousands he slew. Up in a tower the fair maiden was waiting.

He eagerly unbolted the door, taking the steps several at a time until he reached her door. His heart was pounding as he slowly reached to pull open the door.

"I have been waiting for this moment." The voice was barely a whisper but it carried straight to Keitaro's ears. He eagerly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Finally I will taste your skin!" The voice came from a bed, shrouded by fine silks.

Keitaro could hardly breathe as he pulled back the fine silks.

"Oh hey Keitaro, you want a portion of Tama Soup also?" Suu looked up at him.

"Mi!" Tama waves from the large pot Suu is stirring.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Keitaro sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Hmm... That title is starting to get really annoying... Maybe I should change it... but what to... anyway. Hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I think you understand by now

Chapter 5: Journey

Motoko sighed as she lay soaking in the hot springs, swinging her katana absent-mindedly. She had still failed to build the courage to ask Keitaro out. Naru was also in the bath almost completely submerged.

"So... what is up with you two?" Kitsune asked splashing noisily into the bath, followed by Suu and Sara.

"Yeah you both look so sad! Did you catch the infection?" Suu wrapped her arms around Motoko and hugged her. There was no response.

"Hmm... is this about Keitaro?" Kitsune looked between the two girls.

"Why would you say that?" Naru snapped as she stood up.

"No need to get so agitated!" Kitsune held up her hands in a gesture of peace and watched as Naru sank back into the water.

"Maybe you all need a break." Haruka poked her head through the door. "Isn't there some special event happening at that theme park?"

"Yes." Motoko and Naru replied in unison then glanced at each other.

"Freaky." Kitsune grinned.

"Well... Keitaro gave me three tickets to go, but I don't really like those places. Maybe you could save up and buy some more tickets?" Haruka suggested.

"I have two tickets." Naru and Motoko replied once again in unison.

"That never grows old." Kitsune chuckled as the two shot each other looks.

"Why have you got two tickets?" Naru asked Motoko.

"My sister won them and sent them to me." Motoko lied. In fact she had gotten them from Keitaro's friends for a discounted 6000 yen after she pressed her blade against their throats. It had taken her a while to get a hold of the money as well. "Why have you got two tickets?"

"Er..." Naru blushed madly.

"They were for her a Keitaro!" Suu cut in, "I heard her practising asking him out while we were travelling through the secret tunnels!"

"That's right!" Sara laughed.

"What?" Naru looked distraught then suddenly her blush faded and left her looking confused. "But I didn't practice asking Keitaro out..."

"So they were for Keitaro!" Kitsune pounced on the opening.

"Yes! I mean... no, I don't remember!" Naru stammered.

"Don't remember? How pathetic," Motoko sighed, "If you do not confess your feelings then how do you plan on winning Keitaro's heart?"

"I have already won it!" Naru snarled venomously.

"Really," Motoko replied in an off hand fashion.

_That's it! I am going to kill that stuck up cow! _Naru raged internally.

_Yeah... you are planning to attack a sword master... while she is armed. _Naru's self-preservation kicked in, causing her to calm down.

"Anyway," Haruka cut in, "Maybe you should all go out for the day."

"Yay!" Suu cheered, "We can all go! We should get Keitaro!"

"Keitaro won't be going."

"Why?" Suu looked downcast.

"He is... leaving for a while." Haruka sighed, "He said he needed to clear his mind and improve his fitness."  
"His fitness?" Naru looked shocked, "Since when has he cared about that?"

"I don't know." Haruka removed the cigarette from her mouth, a sign of her deep concern, and faced the girls. "I guess he has got a bit tired of being attacked. He left last night."

"He didn't even say goodbye to me!" Naru wailed.

Motoko smiled to herself as she recalled last night.

"_Where are you going Keitaro?" Motoko peered into his room as Keitaro packed his things. _

"_Motoko? Er... I am... going somewhere. I need to clear my mind and better myself." Keitaro turned back to the bag he was packing._

"_When are you leaving?" Motoko walked over to him, "Do you need my help?" _

"_No thanks." Keitaro smiled. "I am leaving now." He hefted the bag onto his shoulder and looked at the setting sun. "It's such a beautiful sight isn't it? When the Sun sets... Good bye Motoko, I will probably not be back for a while so can I count on you to look after the others?" _

"_Er... of course Keitaro." Motoko bowed. "I am honoured you trust me with such a task." _

_Keitaro chuckled, "Well I would ask Naru but... I would prefer not to see her. She would probably try and stop me going and I know I must do this." _

"_Do what? Please, do not do anything drastic!" Motoko pulled on his sleeve. _

"_Don't worry; after all I am invincible right?" He winked at Motoko before clambering over the balcony, leaving the blushing Motoko alone. _

"Well he didn't say good bye to anyone except me." Haruka smiled. "Come on Shinobu is preparing your dinner, I am sure everyone will feel better after a good meal."

Scene Change

Keitaro woke with a start. He glanced around at the unfamiliar walls. They were blank of any pictures and completely devoid of personality. It was a comfortable cell.

"Ah you have awoken, finally." Tsuruko stood up from her seat beside his bed.

"Tsuruko, what are you doing…?" Keitaro's mind finally reminded of him of his decision. "Oh right..."

"Usually students are to be awake and ready for lessons at six o'clock but I decided your training will not start until tomorrow at seven and it will be mainly mental."

"Why?"

"Most combat relies more on your mind and less on your ability to swing a sword. The ability to think quickly and identify key components are critical. Also I can't be bothered teaching you yet and this will do the brain stuff for you." Tsuruko throws a small hand held device at Keitaro. "It is called a Dual Screen I think. It will help train your mental powers."

"Why does it tell me to raise a dog then?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Oops. That's mine." Tsuruko quickly removed a small card from the hand held and put in another. "You can start today if you wish or wander around Kyoto." Tsuruko bows then leaves the room.

"I guess..." Keitaro glances at the hand held, "that it couldn't hurt to train a little now..."

Scene Change

Motoko was running practising stances when Naru walked onto the roof. She pointedly focused on her technique.

"Motoko." Naru's voice was colder than Motoko could ever remember hearing before.

"Yes Naru?" Motoko sheathed her sword.

"I am here to talk to you about… Keitaro."

"Urashima? Why?" Motoko leaned against the balcony watching Naru carefully for any signs of aggression.

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes. If I didn't like him he would have died by now."

"You know what I mean. You love him!"

"And?" Motoko shrugged, "So do Suu and Shinobu, not to mention Mutsumi. Kitsune and Sara are the only residents who don't apparently have a crush on him."

"Well…" Naru started. She hadn't actually thought what would happen after she got Motoko to confess. Although she had witnessed her confession to Keitaro, part of Naru refused to believe Motoko could like Keitaro.

"May I ask what brought this on?" Motoko smiled.

"Oh… I kind of overheard you at the waterfall." Naru looked at her feet. "Suu's latest invention exploded and sent me flying to there. I pulled myself out of the weeds just in time to hear your confession."

"How didn't I hear you land?" Motoko mused to herself.

"The waterfall is kind of noisy and I missed all the branches and landed on a large soft plant."

"That would explain it." Motoko nodded.

"How can you be so calm?" Naru sat beside Motoko, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know your feelings."

"The fact Urashima knows how I feel is a burden off my chest." Motoko sighed, "You should try speaking to him about your feelings."

"Thanks for the advice." Naru stood up smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. "Ironic really."

"What is?"

"The only person who could cheer me up is the one I fear I will lose Keitaro to." Naru chuckled and walked down the stairs leaving Motoko alone.

Motoko resumed with her training smiling contently. _So Naru thinks I am a threat does she…_

Scene Change

"Have you found him yet?" Shinobu was sat peering over Suu's shoulder.

"Not yet! I have encountered some technical difficulties!" Suu beamed.

"What like?" Kitsune looked up from her horse racing magazine.

"The hair we retrieved was not Keitaro's." Suu continued grinning.

"I told you it wasn't. It was far too long to be Keitaro's." Kitsune returned to reading. "It was probably Naru's."

"Actually it was Motoko's."

The room was deadly silent, aside from the cheerful humming as Suu tinkered with her device.

"Did you say Motoko?" Kitsune finally asked.

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Look!" Suu handed Kitsune the tracker. There was a red dot rapidly approaching: distance was 2 metres and closing.

"What are you doing?" Motoko walked into the room.

"Trying to track Keitaro by using a hair we found in his room." Suu beamed.

"Having any luck?"

"No but we managed to track you apparently." Kitsune threw the tracker back to Suu.

"Me?"

"Your hair was in Keitaro's room, how did it get there?" Kitsune asked remembering Naru's fears.

"Oh come off it Kitsune." Naru walked in smiling, "She probably attacked Keitaro and he caught it when he flew past her or he was cleaning her room and got one of her hairs caught in his clothes or something."

"Urashima was cleaning my room?" Motoko glanced at Naru.

"Who knows what that crazy pervert was up to before he left?" Naru chuckled. "Anyway I am going shopping to buy some clothes for our trip out tomorrow. Any one fancy coming with?"

"Hmm..." Kitsune frowned, "I really should save the money for paying rent so I will have to turn you down."

"Too busy." Suu continued tinkering with her device.

"I have some clothes already prepared." Shinobu smiled, "and I should sort dinner out."

"Has anyone seen Mutsumi lately?" Naru asked.

"Last I saw she was out cold in my drinks cellar." Kitsune shrugged.

"Fair enough. How about you Motoko?"

"Me?" Motoko looked up at Naru, "I guess it couldn't hurt to buy some clothes... And there is a store near Kyoto I wanted to visit... It is far but…"

"Kyoto... oh alright. The trip could be fun!" Naru smiled, "There were some things I needed to ask you anyway."

Scene Change

Keitaro was walking around Kyoto enjoying the scenery. He was half considering ringing the girls and letting them know he was alright and everything. After all he didn't want them to worry about him. He was wandering aimlessly when he bumped into Tsuruko.

"Ah Keitaro." Tsuruko smiled, "It insulted you didn't it."

"It said I had the brain of an 80 year old!" Keitaro chuckled.

"It told me I had the brain of a 43 year old." Tsuruko shrugged, "I guess it was just dazed by my good looks."

"Er... can it even see."

"Don't think so." Tsuruko chuckled. "So had you any plans for today?"

"Not really." Keitaro admitted, "I was going to wander around until inspiration struck me."

"Well how about I give you the guided tour?"

"Oh I couldn't possibly take up any more of your time."

"Nonsense. It would be my pleasure Keitaro." Tsuruko led Keitaro by the arm.

Motoko was sat looking out of the window. The carriage that she and Naru were in was empty. Motoko had simply smiled at a man asking if he could sit down. Everyone had glanced at Motoko's sword and had quickly fled the carriage. Motoko put it down to preference.

"So... Motoko." Naru began.

"May I ask you something Naru?"

"Of course." Naru looked puzzled.

"Why haven't you told Keitaro how you feel?"

"I don't know." Naru looked at Motoko sadly, "Every time I try I chicken out."

"Have you tried writing it down and handing the letter to Keitaro?"

"Hmm, do you think that could work?" Naru's face was locked in concentration.

"It could." Motoko nodded.

"Motoko... why are you helping me if you want Keitaro too."

"Because, I want Keitaro to be happy... and whether it is with me or you I do not mind as long as he lives well."

"You really love him enough to let him go if it is better for him?" Naru smiled, "I don't know if I could do that."

"Well you'd better beat me then." Motoko smiled.

"Next Stop Kyoto." The voice speaker called out.

"That leaves three stops till our destination." Motoko sighed. "Could this train be any slower?"

"Patience young apprentice, as with the sword, clothes shopping is a precise art that requires patience and understanding." Naru muttered in a dramatic voice causing Motoko to laugh. Naru was surprised. The serious swords woman had a pleasant laugh. _If she was happy more often then I would definitely lose to her. _Naru thought to herself.

Scene Change

The figure looked up at the large building. It was just as she remembered it. Her earlier reconnaissance of the residents gave her the information she required for a perfect infiltration. It appeared everyone in the house looked up to or at the very least respected the girl called Naru. All that was required was for her to finish her disguise and the Hinata Inn would be reborn.

"Are you sure we are ready?" a voice called from beneath the figure's cloak.

"We have to be." Another voice answered from the cloak. "We must do this while Keitaro is not here."

"Why?"

"Because." The second voice had an edge which clearly stated that this was the end of any discussion.

Scene Change

Keitaro followed Tsuruko. She seemed to enjoy walking around and actually made a pretty good tour guide. She had shown him pretty much all of Kyoto and Keitaro was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. _And I haven't been attacked all day. _Keitaro added to himself, _if I were back home then Naru and Motoko would have probably hospitalised me by now. _

"So," Tsuruko suddenly stopped in the middle of the train station. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Er... sure. I'll pay though; you have done enough for me today." Keitaro reached into his pocket.

"Well... if you insist." Tsuruko smiled. "I'll have you know that when we began training tomorrow that our informal relationship will be null and void. You will address me as Sensei and will follow my orders without question, unless the question is to clarify the order of course." Tsuruko added as an afterthought. "I know you are not the fastest thinker." She smiled.

"I understand." Keitaro bowed.

"Please, you have no need to be so formal right now. That starts tomorrow." Tsuruko chuckled.

"I know. May I ask you a question?" Keitaro followed Tsuruko to the small café.

"Of course." Tsuruko stopped and turned to face Keitaro.

"Why are you so confident in my abilities?" Keitaro frowned.

"You lack any skills; you are about as useful in a fight as a teddy bear." Tsuruko stated.

"Teddy bear?" Keitaro sighed weakly.

"Yet even a teddy bear can be a deadly weapon in the right hands." Tsuruko patted the downcast Keitaro on his back, "You remind me of my husband when we first started dating, all spirit with little talent. You should see him now. It takes the average student several years to become competent in the way of the sword. It took him three months."

"So you're saying I have potential to master the way of the sword in three months?"

"No. I said he was competent in three months. Even the most skilled takes years to truly master a style."

"How long did it take him?"

"About Six months, including the three it took for him to become competent."

"So he mastered it in less than a year?"

"Well... maybe not mastered but it is difficult for even me to defeat him."

"How long will you train me for?" Keitaro asked.

"Seven months, then you will have two months to practice by yourself. Then you will fight in a national tournament. If you get past the qualifiers I will consider your training complete and you will not owe me a penny. Fail to qualify and you will owe me all the money your training should have cost."

"So all I have to do is qualify?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes."

"Then if you don't mind maybe I should start training right away." Keitaro sighed, "I'll need all the practice I can get."

Scene Change

"Now leaving Kyoto station." The train announcer called.

"Finally!" Motoko sighed. "I hate long journeys."

"Is that… Keitaro?" Naru pointed out of the window.

"Where?" Motoko followed her finger and saw a figure fleeing the station. "It does kind of look like him."

A large explosion sent the individual flying into the air.

"Hey! That's Tsuruko!" Naru pointed to another figure. There was no mistaking her. Her bird was perched on her shoulder and she was holding her katana in its sheath watching the airborne figure's process.

"Yes… I wonder what that guy did to upset her so."

"If it was Keitaro, he probably slipped and buried his head in her chest by accident. Maybe that's why he left! He did that when he returned her katana and has been on the run since." Naru grinned. "That's our Keitaro all right."

Motoko started to nod then stopped suddenly. "She left her katana?"

"Yeah, forgot to pick it up I assume."

"Or more likely knew if she dropped it Keitaro would be the only one who would return it to him so she could have a private word with him."

"What about?" Naru glanced at Motoko and noted her serious expression.

"I do not know." Motoko sighed, "Unless my sister has developed a crush on Keitaro also."

"Is that likely?"

"No. She is married you know."

"Maybe Keitaro is her little on the side." Naru raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder…" Motoko laughed, "No… she has better taste in men than us."

Random Daydream #5

"... Watermelons..." Kitsune shook her head.

"I think that Tama is there also." Suu licked her lips. "Watermelon and turtle stew."

"Well... maybe we should have picked a better test subject for the new dream reader." Sara sighed.

"Probably," Kitsune nodded. "But Keitaro, Naru and Motoko are out and she was the only one sleeping."

They all looked down at Mutsumi.

"How long has she been out cold now?" Sara asked Kitsune.

"About three days I think."

"Let's get Tama and some watermelons and make stew!" Suu jumped up and down.

"That sure sounds tasty!" Mutsumi went from horizontal to vertical instantly, cracking her head on Kitsune and fell back asleep.

"And she's out of it again." Kitsune sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Hmm... I really did do more on this story than I thought: D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Hina (unfortunately)

Chapter 6: Invasion

"We are back!" Naru announced as she and Motoko entered the empty building.

"Where is everyone?" Motoko carefully placed the bag of clothes down and drew her katana.

"It is really quiet..." Naru put down her five bags of clothes down and glanced around.

"Stay here." Motoko nodded to Naru and slowly ventured into the dining room. The table was over turned and had several knives embedded in it. "Hello?" Motoko called.

"Motoko!" Suu popped her head up. "Is it really you?"

"Er... yes." Motoko sheathed her sword and walked over. Suu and Shinobu were crouched behind the table. "What happened here?"

"Naru told us all to leave and used force when we refused!" Shinobu sobbed.

"Naru was with me all day. How can she have done that?" Motoko asked.

"Her smile didn't look right either." Suu suddenly leaped out holding a large rifle. "She has returned."

"What?" Naru stepped out looking confused. "Motoko I heard voices... Suu, Shinobu! What happened here? Were you playing some kind of game?"

"Stand back!" Shinobu squeaked as she hefted a large pan. "You won't see my underwear again!"

"Again?" Naru frowned then glanced at Motoko. "What do they mean?"

"Apparently you have been trying to evict everyone while you were with me." Motoko sighed and turned to the others. "It appears we have an intruder posing as Naru. We must find and destroy the intruder."

"Okay." Suu helped Shinobu over the table.

"They attacked with knives?" Naru noted the three steel handles protruding from the table.

"Oh no. I stuck them there because it looked better!" Suu smiled.

"What happened exactly?" Motoko sealed the doors and sat down.

"Well..." Shinobu started.

_**Scene Change**_

_Shinobu was sorting out her washing on the roof when Naru walked over to her. There was something not quite right about her. Her face had the same smile but it looked forced and not at all natural._

"_Hello Shinobu." Naru smiled her strange smile._

"_Hello Naru." Shinobu looked up at her, "Are you alright? Your face looks… different." _

"_I am fine." Naru checked a clipboard she was carrying. _

"_I didn't expect you and Motoko to return so quickly." Shinobu returned her attention to the clothes. _

"_I decided I had enough clothes." Naru nodded to herself. "Do you still wear those bear underpants?" _

"_Er… no because they are childish." Shinobu smiled uneasily at the question._

"_Why do you not want to be viewed as a child? Is it because of Keitaro?" _

"_Because of Sempai? What… why are you asking all these questions?" Shinobu squeaked. _

_Naru didn't reply but instead brought her hand around in a swift sweep causing air currents to blow Shinobu's dress up. _

"_Strawberry patterns are just as childish as bears." Naru turned her back and began walking down the stairs. "Oh and by the way. You have 10 hours to pack your things and leave, good day." _

_**Scene Change**_

"Oh my…" Naru gasped as Shinobu finished. "How dare this intruder make you cry? When I get a hold of her I will kill her!"

"And what about you Suu?" Motoko turned her face to the energetic youngster.

"Okay, I was in the middle of my latest invention when…"

_**Scene Change**_

"_Excuse me? Koalla Suu?" Naru poked her head into the forest that was Suu's room._

"_Naru!" Suu span around grinning, "You got back fast! Do you want to test drive my new Mecha-Tama?" _

"_No." Naru glanced at a clipboard she was carrying. _

"_I am going to use it to find Keitaro and bring him back!" Suu clambered onto the robot when it fell into two halves. "What?" Suu glanced at Naru and noted the flame engulfing her right hand. _

"_You will address Keitaro Urashima with the respect he is due." _

"_Huh?" Suu looked dazed. _

"_I am here to inform you that due to breaching your contract in regards to your living arrangements you will be evicted." _

"_Evicted? Is that tasty?" _

"_You have 10 hours to pack your things and then you must leave. Good day." Naru turned and left the room, shaking her right hand to 1dispel the flaming aura._

_**Scene Change**_

"Really?" Naru shook her head. "She sounds deadly if she could slice a Tama robot in half with one hand... maybe we should call in the heavy artillery."

"Heavy artillery?" Motoko frowned.

"Yeah, your sister." Naru sighed, "Whoever this person is they are clearly out of our skill range."

"I wouldn't say that." Motoko stood up, "Where are Kitsune and Mutsumi?"

"Er... we don't know!" Suu clambered onto Motoko's back.

"Let's find them!" Naru took the lead, followed by the others.

They walked up the stairs in single file, carefully avoiding any creaking boards and listening for any sign of movement. All was quiet in the Hinata inn. Stepping over the debris it became clear that the intruder had little qualms about damaging the inn. There was a crunch of glass. The group froze listening for any sign of movement. None came.

Naru nodded to the others and tip toed towards the room from which the glass sound had come from. Motoko stood on the other side and nodded at Naru. Naru slid the door open and Motoko dived into the room, blade at the ready. It was a perfectly executed technique that would have sent any standing foes head rolling several feet away from the rest of their body. Unfortunately, or fortunately in the case of Kitsune and Mutsumi, the inhabitants of the room were collapsed on the floor with glazed expressions.

"Are they all right?" Naru asked.

Motoko checked their pulses then smelt their breath. "They are fine, just drunk by the looks of things."

"Hi Kitsune!" Suu pounced on the fallen woman who groaned.

"Remind me never to drink another bottle of Sake from Naru again..."  
"Let me guess, someone looking like Naru offered you a bottle that caused you to lose consciousness?"

"Er... what do you mean looks like?" Kitsune staggered to her feet.

"Naru was with me all day, someone has broken into the apartments disguised as Naru and has been attacking everyone." Motoko explained.

"What happened to her?" Naru nodded at Mutsumi.

"She just fainted." Kitsune shrugged.

"Where is Sara?" Suu looked around.

"Er..." Kitsune frowned, "I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she is in the secret tunnels."

_**Scene Change**_

"Parry!" Tsuruko called as she struck at Keitaro. She was pleasantly surprised at his progress. He had got his head around the mental exercise quite fast (Although the hand held still said he had the mental power of a 64 year old) and she had started him training against one of her students. Currently though she was drilling him on switching styles in combat. "Remember though that an opponent who cannot counter attack and that relies on Parrying will quickly be defeated!"

Keitaro didn't respond. It was taking all of his focus just to stave off Tsuruko's furious assault. Every time Keitaro spotted an opening she pounced on his drop of defence causing him to back away and cancel any plans to exploit the weakness.

They continued the battle for several minutes when Tsuruko said, "Well that was good for your fiftieth attempt," and brought her blade down sending a wave of Ki at Keitaro and tucked the Bokken into her belt. She turned around then stopped when she felt a prod on the back of her robes.

"Lesson number five, never turn your back on an opponent until they have surrendered or are declared beaten, wasn't it?" Keitaro smirked.

Turning around with a surprised expression Tsuruko chuckled, "You were able to shrug off my Ki attack?"

"I was expecting a lot worse, Motoko always seemed to send me into orbit with those attacks."

"I was holding back, but I see I have no need to, clearly my little sisters training of you was far more successful than I thought."

"Motoko was training me?"

"But of course. She was worried that you were too weak and would get yourself killed, so she built up your endurance to Ki attacks. Despite claiming she wanted to kill you, did you never notice that she avoided using any terminal techniques?"

"Well yeah but I never thought she was training me." Keitaro frowned and lowered his Bokken.

"Lesson Number 1, NEVER EVER lower your weapon!" Tsuruko called gleefully as she disarmed Keitaro.

"I never even saw you draw your weapon!" Keitaro was in awe, "You and Motoko are so... talented and graceful!"

"Why thank you." Tsuruko smiled. "I believe that is enough for today, remember to practice your meditation and mental training." She handed his Bokken back to him and turned to leave. She had no doubt Keitaro would fare well in the tournament. It was clear he had in built potential; all she had to do was find what was blocking his Ki release. She had a bad feeling she knew the answer. _Naru _

_**Scene Change**_

"It is really dark in here." Shinobu squeaked.

"Keep quiet," Naru hissed, "We don't want the intruder to find out about these tunnels."

"Hello?" A voice called out from the darkness.

The tunnel was pitch black and the only light was the light from Naru's torch, which was running low on battery power judging by the weak beam.

"Who is it?" Suu called back jovially.

"Suu!" The voice called back and Sara ran into the torch light. "You guys would never believe what happened!"

"Let me guess, a fake Naru did something to you?" Motoko sighed.  
"Er... fake Naru? I was going to say I found a new tunnel! Was the fake Naru the one causing all the noise up there?" Sara nodded in the direction of the Inn.

"Err... yes." Motoko turned around, "We should get out of here."

"Agreed," Naru nodded just as the battery ran out on her torch.

"Damn," Motoko cursed, "Wait a second, what did I just grab?"

"Why Motoko, I never knew you preferred women, although I had my suspicions." Kitsune chuckled.

"Sorry," Motoko quickly released her grip.

"Ouch!" Suu cried, "Something hit me!"

"Mi?" Tama replied.

"The turtle!" Suu cheered, "I was just getting hungry as well!"

"Mi?"

"This way!" Sara called.  
"You are aware we can't see you right?" Naru sighed.

"I really don't like the dark..." Shinobu whimpered.

"Then don't travel in the tunnels without a spare battery." Haruka sighed as her torch shone over the girls. "What the hell happened to the inn? It looks like it has been ransacked!"

"Well..." Motoko started.

Keitaro was in the training hall practising several Katas with a level of skill far beyond that of the average student. He finished the last stroke when he noticed a figure watching him.

"Motoko? Naru?" Keitaro squinted but the figure was blurred.

"Hello brother... I expect you can't remember me..."

"Brother?" Keitaro repeated.

"Don't worry about the Hinata. I will turn it into the place we dreamt of when we were young. I will take care of everything."

Keitaro started running towards the girl, "Take care of everything? Everything is alright!"  
"The girls are not." The figure laughed, "Oh but soon they will, they will all right."

Keitaro's eyes shot open. _Oh, I fell asleep whilst meditating again... _

_We are never going to qualify if we do not focus!_

"Great..." Keitaro sighed, "The multiple personalities have returned."

_Shut up fool! Quit your jibber jabber and start working!_

"Why do I have such a bad feeling?" Keitaro sighed.

_You mean beside the fact you are suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder?_ _Oh and talking to yourself. _

"Shut up," Keitaro tried to focus on not falling to sleep this time.

_**Scene Change**_

"Really, a fake Naru?" Haruka frowned and looked at Suu critically.

"Yes, Motoko glanced from Haruka to Suu, "Is something wrong?"

"Suu?" Sara turned to the energetic youngster.

"Is something wrong?" Suu asked.

"Oh, nothing," Haruka shook her head, "Just a trick of the light."

The group looked around. They had returned to the kitchen and barricaded the doors. Wherever the intruder was, she was doing a good job of avoiding detection.

"So what now?" Naru frowned.

"Well we have to get this intruder."  
"We should go get Keitaro!" Suu stood up.

"Yeah," Naru nodded, "If he were here we could at least use him as a human shield."

"Where is he though?" Everyone turned to face Haruka.

"What?"

"Come off it, you said yourself Keitaro talked to you before he left." Naru narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." Haruka shrugged slightly, "All he said was he was going to improve his fitness and his self-confidence."

"He said he was going to clear his mind when I last saw him." Motoko frowned.

"Wait, he told you he was leaving?" Kitsune's eyes narrowed (more so than normal if that is physically possible).

"I walked in on him as he was packing to leave." Motoko avoided Kitsune's glare, "I heard a commotion and was wondering what was happening. He asked me not to tell anyone that I saw him leave." Motoko lied. Truth was she had been so in a daze about the wink Keitaro gave her before he left that she completely forgot about telling anyone he had left.

"Oh," Kitsune dropped the angry glare.

"Well all we have is ourselves, let's face it Keitaro is too much of a klutz for a stealth operation such as this one." Sara commented.

"So here you all are, like vermin gathering to swarm."

The group turned as a door splintered apart. In the wreckage stood the Naru clone.

"How are you?" Naru snarled, "And why are you pretending to be me?"

"Why? Why did you cause my brother to run away from here?"

"Brother?" Haruka murmured.

"What?" Naru frowned, "Keitaro is your brother?"

"Why did you repel him?" The False Naru continued.

"Kanako!" Haruka suddenly exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Aunt Haruka." Kanako pulled away at her mask revealing a pretty face although the effect was lost due to her eyes which were dark and piercing. She had long black hair.

"Why did you do this?" Haruka asked.

"Because these... these scum did nothing but harm my Brother!" Kanako snarled, "All he did was try and make this place nice but in return he nearly got killed by the psycho kendo witch, the aggressive Tokyo U student, the small animal and her companion the blonde brat and the small coward!"

"What?" Shinobu frowned.

"You are responsible for repeatedly crying and causing either Naru or Motoko to strike my dearest brother!"

"What did we do?" Sara and Suu asked.

"What? You nearly kill my brother with your robots and such, and even then you attack him as a form of greeting!" Kanako took a deep breath.

"Wait, she didn't mention me!" Kitsune grinned.

"Despite my detailed investigation it appears you are one of the few who have not actually intentionally injured my brother, I gave you the Sake so you would not interfere with this vermin eradication."

"What about me?" Mutsumi smiled distantly.

"When did she wake up?" Sara whispered to Suu.

"Mi!" Tama exclaimed.

"Well it appears you have feeling for my brother and actually care for him, so I bare you less hatred than the others." Kanako appeared calmer now, as if she had finally released all of her pent up rage.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Haruka frowned.

"Renovate the Hinata and bring back the old Inn!" Kanako smiled.  
"What gives you the right?" Motoko drew her katana.

"This," Kanako withdrew a roll of paper, on it was scrawled:

'I hereby promise to co-own the Hinata Inn with my sister Kanako, Signed Keitaro Urashima.'

"Co-own?" Most of the inhabitants cried.

"Hereby?" Suu frowned, "Is that a fruit?"

"This means that I am co manager of this place, and am perfectly able to make such decisions."  
"We won't stand for this!" Naru raged, "Right Haruka! Haruka?"

The woman had disappeared.

"Prepare to move out." Kanako smiled.

Random Daydream #6

"You truly are a far superior warrior to me," Tsuruko sighed as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

Keitaro sheathed his katana and held out his hand, "It was close, I was lucky to win."

"You are so generous." Tsuruko pulled on Keitaro's hand pulling him into her close embrace. "If only I were not married..."

"Really?" Keitaro removed his spare hand from his katana.

"Lesson Number 10, NEVER Fall for a romantic scene in the middle of battle." Tsuruko grabbed Keitaro, kneed him in his groin then sent him into orbit with a Ki Strike.

"Huh?" Tsuruko shot up. "Oh it was a dream, damn. That would have been a world record for sure! The distance on that swing...hmm, I wonder if Keitaro would really reach orbit..."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Kyoto Dojo:

"AH!" Keitaro shot up sweating. "It was only a dream..."  
"Keitaro?"

"Tsuruko?" Keitaro clambered into his dressing gown and opened the door. Tsuruko looked positively divine in the moonlight.

"I have a favour to ask you." She whispered in a husky voice.

"Anything..." Keitaro muttered.

"Really?" Her voice returned to normal and she swung at Keitaro with a Ki strike and watched him achieve orbit. "What do you know; he really does reach outer space. Go figure." Tsuruko smiled as she returned to her bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude to Battle at the

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Hmm... A chapter where some action actually happens! Or then again maybe not. I suck at Action scenes: $ By the way, just so you know, I have no idea how much a katana would actually cost (see end of chapter) so I just made up the prices.

I used the Conversion on my phone of £1.00 = 200 Yen = $2.00 approximately

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina (And having to type it every page is going to cause me issues :'(

Chapter 7: Prelude to Battle at the Renovation Sight.

Naru and Motoko sat on luggage containing their possessions in Haruka's teashop. Naru felt jealous that Motoko had also seen Keitaro before his disappearance, even if it was because Keitaro was making to much noise. It had been two months since they were evicted and Haruka was allowing the girls to stay in her shop until other arrangements could be made.  
"What do we do now?" Naru sighed. "We said we'd wait a couple of months for Keitaro but still no sign..."

"Well I guess I will go to my sister's Dojo." Motoko sighed, "It is not as if I can do much else."

"What about me?" Naru whined.

"You could always go home." Motoko shrugged, "All we have to do is wait for Keitaro to return, he will straighten things out."

"Yeah, you're right..." Naru sighed. "I'd hate it if she went through and renovated our rooms..." _Then she would probably fix that hole in the floor._

"Why? Scared she'll fix the hole between yours and Keitaro's room?" Motoko grinned.

"Something like that," Naru admitted bashfully.

"Well I just hope Kei-kun achieves his spiritual enlightenment and returns back to us soon." Motoko stood up hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"I will never get used to hearing you call Keitaro that... I thought he would always just be Urashima in your eyes," Naru chuckled.

"Well Urashima-kun sounds less..." Motoko waved a hand absent-mindedly.

"I know what you mean." Naru nodded, "I'll hang around here for a week or so, in case Keitaro returns."

"Give me a ring if he does show up." Motoko called as she left the tea room.

Haruka watched her go sadly. "I believe I know why Keitaro left now."

"Huh?" Naru span around, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough, so Motoko has feelings for Keitaro also?"

"Yeah," Naru sighed, "And she confessed her feelings to him as well." Naru sighed yet again.

"Hmm," Haruka looked distant, "Well I can see that causing him to stay away for a while, and stop sighing so much. That's all everyone seems to be doing nowadays."

_**Scene Change**_

Shinobu sighed as she, Koalla and Sara sat on their belongings in the teashop. They had arranged to live in the joint apartment with Mutsumi after two months of waiting. It was only until Keitaro returned, whenever that would be.

"I'm bored!" Suu complained.

"Me too, why don't we just track down the dork?"

"I would like to find Sempai also."

"Then we are agreed!" Sara turned to Suu, "All we need is one of Keitaro's hairs! Let the search begin."

_**Scene Change**_

Keitaro stretched out his shoulder whilst Tsuruko drank tea with a smile.

"Well that was impressive." Tsuruko smiled as Keitaro walked towards her limping.

"Well I won." Keitaro muttered defensively.

"I know. That was actually quite a skilled show. Like I said, you have the potential to become very talented in a short period of time. Only two months ago it would have taken you three attempts to hold a katana correctly, now you are proficient enough to defeat one of my eldest students. Who knows, maybe you might beat my husband in the race to master the way of the sword."

"Heh..." Keitaro grinned, "Thanks."

"All the more impressive is the fact you beat him without using any Ki moves."

"Well... I have been encountering difficulty with that..."  
"Channelling Ki into attacks requires a focused heart and mind, which means you, cannot have any doubts about matters of the mind or heart. If even the slightest doubt exists it will eat away at your strength."

"What do you mean?"  
"All your doubts about Naru and the other girls, forget them. Focus purely on the fight."

"I'll try," Keitaro nodded and limped to his quarters.

"By the way, I would recommend taking a bath to ease your muscles, alright?"

"Sure." Keitaro altered his course.

Tsuruko turned as Shippu flew and landed on her shoulder. "He is certainly becoming powerful. Why he may even last ten minutes against Motoko in his current form, but until he learns to release his Ki he will never be able to defeat her or anyone of her level." Tsuruko told Shippu.

_**Scene Change**_

Back at Hinata house the hunt for a Keitaro hair was not going well. Besides having to avoid Kanako and the security she hired to watch the inn, every hair they found in his room gave the same location.

"Tsuruko's Dojo again!" Sara snapped, "Are all the hairs in here Motoko's?"

"Wait a minute." Shinobu suddenly squeaked, "Motoko only just left the tea shop a while ago, there is no way she could have reached the Dojo in this short a time."

"So who else could it be?" Sara thought for a while then muttered, "Maybe its Tsuruko's! Keitaro might be seeing her!"

"But she's a married woman!" Shinobu squeaked.

"What was that?" A burly voice sounded outside Keitaro's room.

"Sounded like a mouse, squeaking..." Another equally gruff voice replied.

"Do we get paid to kill mice?"

"No," There was the sound of footsteps walking away.

"That was close," Shinobu whispered.

"If this is Tsuruko's hair, then maybe she knows where the dork is! Suu, time to fly!" Sara grinned.

There was a series of bleeps as the small sphere in Suu's hands began to expand until it was in the form of a giant mechanic Tama. Clambering on the girls ignited the engines and roared off into the sky, through the roof.

"What was that?" A man walked in dressed in military gear.

"An explosion?" A man wearing black padded armour followed him in and looked up, "Possibly a really over the top mouse trap."

"I wouldn't put anything by our employer, she seems odd." The military man left the room, with his black clothed colleague behind him.

_**Scene Change**_

Motoko sighed as she got off of the station and began the walk to her sister's house. Glancing up she saw the thick black clouds above Kyoto.

"Great... it is going to throw it down." Motoko growled and set off running to her sister's Dojo hoping to evade the rain. She failed.

"Ah Motoko! What a pleasant surprise!" Tsuruko let her soaked sister in. "Here, why don't you take a bath while I get you some dry clothes?"

"Thanks," Motoko smiled, "Aren't you going to ask why I am here?"

"Hmm," Tsuruko looked thoughtful, "I am guessing Keitaro is missing and something has happened at the Hinata that requires him to sort out, and until he returns living there is impossible. Am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know Keitaro was missing?"

"Lucky guess," Tsuruko smiled mischievously and walked away.

Motoko shrugged and headed for the bath house. She entered and removed the soaked robes she was wearing. Her kimono was probably holding more water than the bath house was, Motoko thought to herself and allowed a chuckle. Her bandages were soaked and had gone completely see through, so Motoko discarded them on top of her damp pile of clothes. Grabbing a towel she walked into the bath house.

Whoever had used it before her had certainly had the heat up. There was a thick steam in the air that made it impossible for her to see further than a few feet ahead. She clambered gently into the water and allowed the heat to seep into her body. She was frozen from the vertical walls of water that was the rain storm and she felt she had a cold coming on.

Motoko began to wash herself when she became aware of a noise. It was just on the edge of hearing and Motoko tried to ignore it, however the more she tried the more annoying it got.

"Damn it!" Motoko snapped, _As if I don't have enough to deal with! _She thought as she wrapped her towel around herself and waded into the bath house. _The noise is nearby... what is that... snoring! _

Motoko froze. That meant she was not alone in this bath house. Motoko turned around and tried to work out which was she had come from, but the entire bath house was lost in the steam. She stepped onto something soft and panicked, jumping back.

The snoring noise was replaced with a bubbling one.

"Oh no!" Motoko dived towards the noise and pulled the drowning figure from under the water. It appeared that they hadn't been woken up. "That was lucky." Motoko looked at the figure's face and froze.

"What the...?" Motoko jumped up and dropped Suu back into the water.

"Oh hi Motoko." Shinobu walked in wearing a towel.

"Shinobu, Suu... let me guess Sara's here also."

"She was interrogating your sister on her relationship with Sempai."

"What?"

"Well we found loads of her hairs in his room." Shinobu blushed, "Which I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for."

"How did you know they were hers?"

"They all lead here!" Suu leaped onto Motoko.

"Oh you woke up." Shinobu smiled at Suu, "You fell asleep here so I thought I would leave you till you were awake."

"I don't suppose their will be anymore surprises." Motoko frowned.

"Tsuruko said we weren't to stroll around so we have to stay here." Suu complained. "But I brought food!"

"Really?" Motoko frowned.  
"Mi!" Suu pulled Tama out from under her towel. "We have boiling water and Tama! All for Tama stew!"

Motoko froze, and then slowly backed away before screaming at the top of her voice, "ARGH! I HATE TURTLES!"

"What's going on? I heard screaming!" A male voice indicated a male was entering the bath.

"This is a female bath mister." Shinobu called.

"Shinobu? Is that you?" The familiar voice laughed, "Well it's been a few months since I last saw you."  
"KEITARO?" The three girls all yelled in unison.

_**Scene Change**_

Tsuruko looked up from her book. "Ah it seems Keitaro has found the girls." She looked up at the bound Sara, "Isn't that nice?"

"MMM" Sara tried to yell but the gag was working effectively.

"Glad you agree." Tsuruko smiled and continued reading.

_**Scene Change**_

"Keitaro! It is really you!" Motoko exclaimed joyfully and ran up to Keitaro hugging him.

"Motoko?" Shinobu squeaked holding up Motoko's discarded towel.

"Now you can evict that witch from your Inn." Motoko released Keitaro gave a sigh of relief.

"What?" Keitaro asked, trying his hardest to focus on Motoko's face and not look down.

"How long till Motoko realises her towel fell off?" Suu whispered to Shinobu.

"A strange girl invaded the Hinata and evicted us all." Motoko smiled. "But now we just have to take you back and everything will be fine, come on let's go!" Motoko pulled Keitaro outside.

"My, it appears you two are getting along famously." Tsuruko smiled at her younger sister.

"What?" Motoko frowned.

"Feeling cold." Tsuruko asked innocently.

"Feeling..." Motoko blushed crimson then looked down. "KEITARO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY TOWEL FELL OFF?"

"Er... I was going to but I was so surprised you didn't Ki strike me into orbit I was stunned speechless."

"Oh, I thought you would know I at least give you an opportunity to prove your innocence now before I attack." Motoko dashed into the bath house, re-emerging fully clothed.

"Er... I can't go back just yet." Keitaro started but was cut off by Tsuruko.

"Of course you can, you need to show off your skills and relax a little. You have been training non stop since you arrived." Tsuruko smiled then handed a package to Keitaro, "This is a little parting gift which is under the same conditions as the training. You are free to open it whenever you like." With this she bowed and walked away.

"Er... I guess this means I'm coming home for a while." Keitaro shrugged.

_**Scene Change**_

Haruka was cleaning the tables in her tea house when the phone rang.

"Haruka Speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Aunt Haruka."

Haruka picked up a plate and threw it out of the window (and it continued with unerring accuracy to strike Keitaro on the back of the head as he boarded the train from Kyoto).

"Ouch, I meant Haruka, just ringing to let you know I am on my way home. Motoko tells me there is some kind of witch or something that I have to deal with."

"Motoko's with him!" Naru mouthed as she listened through the spare phone in the back.

"Yes," Haruka replied both to Naru and Keitaro. "It's Kanako.

"Who?"

"You know, your sister?"  
"Kanako... oh I remember! My adopted sister right!"  
"Yeah." Haruka frowned, "I hope your back soon, Naru and the others are going ballistic, although I haven't seen Suu, Shinobu or Sara for a while."

"Suu and Shinobu are with us."

"Us?" Naru mouthed.

"So there are you, Motoko, Suu and Shinobu?" Haruka asked so Keitaro could clarify for Naru.

"Yeah, that's right, well I've got to go, see you later!"

"So they aren't alone together at least." Naru smiled slightly as she holstered the phone.

Keitaro was sat in a carriage of his own with the girls. Once again Motoko found merely smiling caused the entire carriage to mysteriously empty.

"Er... Motoko." Keitaro cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Motoko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but are your breasts larger?" Keitaro cringed waiting for a terminal strike.

"Huh?" Motoko checked her reflection. "Oh, I never bound my chest." Motoko blushed, "Such features are a disadvantage for a warrior."

"I think you look nice." Keitaro risked a complement.

"Thank you Kei-Kun." Motoko smiled, "Are you going to open the present?"

"Sure."

The package was long and oblong, carefully opening one end Keitaro pulled out a katana. It had a red sheath with golden dragons decorating it. The hilt and guard looked like a normal katana but at the very edge of the hand grip there was a stylised dragon's head with its mouth open.

"That looks beautiful..." Motoko whispered.

"I never expected she would give me an actual katana..." Keitaro lifted the sword; it was light as a feather. "I mean, I half expected her to give me the training Bokken I was using but this?"

"Cool!" Suu appeared from beneath Keitaro's seat. "I was right! Keitaro and Tsuruko are having an affair!"

"What?" Keitaro dropped the packaging and a little card fell out. "What the..." Keitaro read it.

Master-class katana: 25,000 Yen

Decorative Scabbard: 5,000 Yen

Training Lessons: 55,000 Yen

Remember the Deal

(PS Be Glad that even if you fail I am only charging a fraction of the actual costs.)

"Remember the deal?" Motoko read, "What deal?"

"Ah... I guess that she means she said she wouldn't charge me if I managed to qualify for this tournament that is coming up." Keitaro unsheathed the katana. The blade looked sharp enough to cut the very air open. He sheathed the blade and replaced it in the packaging, taking care to place the card in as well.

"Hey, she wanted me to enter that as well." Motoko smiled, "Maybe we can practice together?"

"I can't see the harm," Keitaro lied. _Oh great, I am going to get myself blasted into orbit so much that the astrologists will be able to set the clocks by me._

"Really? This is great; I cannot wait to see how much you have learnt." Motoko looked out of the window smiling.

"What is wrong with Motoko?" Shinobu saw her friend gazing distantly out the window.

"She is just deep in thought." Keitaro smiled at the small cook.

"Oh, maybe we should fill you in on the Hinata's status."

"That would be useful."

Naru was stood outside the inn stamping her feet to keep herself warm. Haruka stood beside her.

"How much longer?" Naru whined.

"Not much." Haruka looked up at the Hinata. "At least I hope not."

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro called as he ran up the stairs with Motoko, Shinobu and Suu.

Haruka instinctively threw the small tray she was holding at Keitaro, who blocked the attack with the box containing his katana.

"Hey I blocked..."

THUD!

"Never mind." Keitaro sighed.

"Keitaro! You're back!" Naru ran up and hugged Keitaro who smiled slightly.

"Hi, I have been told you needed my help?" Keitaro nodded to the apartments.

Elsewhere...

"MMM!" Sara screamed through her gag.

"It looks like the others forgot about you and left." Tsuruko untied Sara's bonds.

"Aw man! How am supposed to get back?" Sara moaned after removing her gag.

"Well you can always work here until Keitaro returns and then Motoko and Naru will probably come too and they can take you home."

"What do you mean, work?"


	8. Chapter 8: Sibling Showdown  Coowned

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Now there is a fight! Probably not a very long one but still, this is actually two short chapters stuck together so I called them 8a and 8b.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina... *sniffs and wipes away a tear*

Chapter 8a Sibling Showdown

Keitaro walked into the empty Hinata uncertainly. He could not here any voices nor footsteps despite being assured that there were several well-armed guards about the place. He felt a strong urge to go to the toilet despite the fact the inn was brightly lit.

_What they expect me to do against the guards is anyone's guess_ Keitaro thought glumly as he made his way through the building. _Why am I sneaking? This is my building damn it! _"Hello? Anybody here?" Keitaro called out.

There was a chuckle behind him. Two men stepped out; one was wearing military gear whilst the other merely wore black. Both exuded an aura of strength and brutality.

"What are you doing on this here land?" The black dressed man grinned.

"I am the landlord of the Hinata, Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro tried to stand tall ignoring the fact he no longer needed the bathroom.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" The military man leered.

"Says this deed." Keitaro pulled the deed to the apartments. It was duly inspected by the guards.  
"Looks legit." The black dressed man frowned, "I guess we should take you to the boss."

"You do that." Keitaro nodded regretting his decision to leave the katana outside.

_The boss? I bet he is a big gangster type. The Mafia must have over run the place!_ Keitaro silently whimpered as he was lead into a room.

"Ah, Keitaro. I have been waiting for you."

_**Scene Change**_

Motoko was sat staring at the Keitaro's katana as she sat in the Tea house with everyone else and drew her own and looked at it as if for the first time. It was sharp but the blade had lost its shine, a sign of the frequent use and hasty repairs she had made over the years. Her sister had never once offered to buy her a new sword, she refused to even buy a new one for herself, yet she had willingly paid all this money for Keitaro. _What are you planning sister?_ She thought to herself.

"I don't believe Keitaro was learning how to play with a sword while we were being evicted." Naru shook her head.

"He wasn't learning to 'play' he was learning to defend and better himself." Motoko replied sheathing her own sword.

"But why?" Naru threw her hands up in the air, "What happened to him to make him want to be able to defend himself."

"It is probably our fault." Motoko looked at her feet, "We were the ones who attacked him a lot… maybe he got sick of us and wanted to learn how to fight back."

"Fight back? You mean he might start attacking us?" Naru looked shocked.

"Yes," Motoko turned, "And now he has a sword I would be careful, he could slip the blade through his roof and impale you in your sleep."

"What?" Naru squeaked.

Motoko burst out laughing, much to Naru's annoyance. "Come off it Naru. This is Keitaro we are talking about. I doubt he has an aggressive bone in his body."

"Well why did he learn the ways of the sword?" Naru realised Motoko may have been getting revenge for her calling learning to fight with a sword playing.

"Who knows?" Motoko frowned, "I have a feeling my sister is planning something though."

"What?" Naru sat down beside Motoko.  
"I cannot say." _I think she is trying to help me win Keitaro but I can't tell her that. _Motoko added in her mind.

"Hmm… I wonder just what she is up to… isn't she married."  
"Er… yes." Motoko was caught off guard by the sudden change in question.

"It is just I never see her husband."

"And?"

"Maybe she is having Keitaro on the side?" Naru whispered, "I mean it makes sense. Suu told me how all the hairs in his room were hers, not to mention the free training and the free sword, Remember the deal? What deal is she talking about?"

Motoko was starting to regret telling Naru about Keitaro's training. "I am sure that nothing is wrong with my sister's love life. She is happily married."

"No children though." Naru continued. "Maybe her husband can't perform and she needs Keitaro for…"  
"Naru! Listen to yourself! This is Keitaro! Who gets a nosebleed when he stumbles in on people naked?"

"He didn't at Tsuruko's place." Suu cut in.

"What?" Naru frowned.

"Motoko's towel fell off of her and Keitaro didn't even blink." Suu clambered onto Motoko's back.

"Oh…" Naru started staring at some inner image.

"That was because he was bracing himself to be killed." Motoko explained in an offhand fashion.

Naru didn't respond.

_**Scene Change**_

"Who are you?" Keitaro frowned.

The girl was sat at his table in his room. She hadn't moved anything. The girl herself was wearing a black Gothic dress and had her hair, which was as black as her dress, in two pigtails. She was smiling sweetly.

"You don't recognise me…" She sounded crestfallen, so much the Keitaro felt compelled to hazard a guess.

"Kanako?" He guessed.

"You do remember me!" Kanako smiled and dismissed the two guards.

"What's with the muscle and you taking over this place?" Keitaro scowled.

"I haven't taken over; we are co-owners like you promised."

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked. _Another promise… why didn't I keep my mouth shut! _

"You don't remember?" Kanako looked downcast for a moment but quickly recovered, "It must have been the damage that those cows did to you."

"Cows?" Keitaro tried to think back, "I haven't been attacked by any cows, bulls or other such animals."

"I was referring to the female residents." Kanako chuckled.

"What? How dare you!" Keitaro snapped. "They are my closest friends and you do not have the right to speak about them in such a way!"

"But…" Kanako started.

"They have done nothing to you so why do you bare them so much anger?"

"They attacked you! They hurt you for no reason! How can you defend them?" Kanako screamed back.

_**Scene Change**_

Motoko and Naru stood at the entrance the Hinata.

"Sounds like it's kicking off…" Naru shuffled uneasily.

"Yes… Keitaro and the witch appear to be starting to fight."

"Should we…" Naru started.

"This is his battle." Motoko shook her head, "As much as it pains us we must let him solve it."

"But this isn't his battle… it's ours. We just dragged him into it! He was happy at Tsuruko's and once again we took his happiness away from him." Naru sobbed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Motoko hissed and delivered a slap to Naru's face.

"What…" Naru was shocked.

"Keitaro has come back because he wanted to. He always puts others before himself and that is why he wanted to come here, to help us. Do not act as if he is some slave who we torture. If that were the case why would he walk alone into a dangerous place for our sake?" Motoko took a deep breath.

"You're right." Naru tried to ignore the stinging on her cheek and straightened up as she followed Motoko back into the Tea House.

_**Scene Change**_

"Why do you care what I think?" Keitaro sighed.

"Because I love you!" Kanako wailed.

"And? Just because I sister doesn't mean that you have to try and 'fix' my life!"

"I don't love you as a sister would though..." Kanako's voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you as a woman loves a man."

"What?" Keitaro was caught off guard.

"I can clearly see that these women have messed up your judgement." Kanako advanced on Keitaro, "But don't worry, I'll make it all better..." Kanako shrugged off the dress she was wearing.

"Kanako!" Keitaro backed away hands in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Come to me Keitaro, let me love you like I should."

"You _should _love me like a sister loves a brother! Not like this!" Keitaro found his door was locked.

"We are not related by blood! We are not bound by such rules."

"Yes we are!" Keitaro picked wrenched a leg off of the room's spare chair. "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't desist..."

"Desist doing what?" Kanako stopped. "If you ask for me to stop loving you I cannot comply."

"Stop changing the inn and evicting all of the clients!" Keitaro sighed, "They have as much right to be here as you and I."

"I am afraid I cannot allow these women to remain here. They are a danger to you so they must be removed. Even if I must subdue you to save you from yourself I shall continue along this path." Kanako moved at snake speed and lifted a long length of rope which she threw at Keitaro, who wielded the chair leg to parry the attacks.

Despite his training, it was clear who the winner would be. Kanako's speed was enough to rival even Tsuruko and her attacks chained together in an unstoppable wave of lashes. Keitaro was holding his ground but all it would take is a moment's distraction and it would all be over.

_**Scene Change**_

"Wow, he can really move!" Kitsune gasped as Suu's latest invention broadcast the fight to the television in the tea house.

"I am impressed." Motoko nodded as they watched Keitaro's rapid defence. "But he cannot win by defending himself. He will have to force her back and attack."

"But you said it yourself, Keitaro isn't an aggressive person!" Naru peered from behind her hands, she was finding it difficult just to sit and watch.

"Go, go Keitaro!" Suu leaped onto a table.

"Come one Sempai!" Shinobu whispered into her cupped hands. Like Naru, Shinobu was finding it difficult to watch and had her hands cupped over her face completely.

Kanako gave a smile as the rope slipped past Keitaro's defence and scored a harsh blow against his groin. He fell to his knees gasping.

"It is over brother." Kanako turned to pick up the chains on her desk to bind her brother.

"Lesson number five…" Keitaro coughed.

_**Scene Change**_

"Number five?" Kitsune glanced at Motoko who was smiling.

"This ought to be very interesting." Motoko took a sip of tea and continued to watch the screen.

_**Scene Change**_

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN OPPONENT UNTIL THEY HAVE SURRENDERED OR ARE UNABLE TO ATTACK!" Keitaro yelled the lesson as he grabbed Kanako's rope and span her rapidly. Before Kanako could even blink Keitaro had bound her and rolled her onto her side. She looked like a badly made cigarette, flailing her legs desperately.

"Why?" Kanako sobbed, "Why do you protect the girls? Even attacking your own sister to do so."

"I didn't attack you." Keitaro sat down taking deep breaths while his eyes watered. "I disarmed you. Had I attacked you... well I suppose I could have done a lot more harm rather than just bruising your ego."

"... Since when have you been able to fight? My research said you were still useless at confrontation..."

"I had some training." Keitaro muttered.

_**Scene Change**_

"He won?" Naru blinked in shock.

"I never had any doubts." Motoko lied, "He was taught by my sister."

"Really." Haruka smiled. "Then why were you praying fervently after he left?"

"I was just praying he wouldn't murder the witch. I wanted to do that." Motoko stood up haughtily. "Now I am going to give that bitch hell!"

"Me too!" Naru stood up.

"Me three!" Suu pulled a robot Tama from her belt.

"Me four!" Sara yelled.  
"When did you get back?" Suu turned around. Sara had bags under her eyes and her clothes were torn.

"Tsuruko just sent me flying here..."

"Oh... right we left you behind didn't we?" Motoko paused in her charge and shrugged. "Sorry." She smiled briefly and continued into the Hinata.

Chapter 8b: The Co-Owned Hinata Inn

Motoko finished her the Kata she was performing and smiled at Keitaro. "Your turn."

"Alright... so it went like this?" Keitaro replicated the Kata almost perfectly... up until he tripped over a loose floorboard and collapsed in a heap.

"Almost." Motoko laughed.

They had been training together every morning on the rood for three weeks since Keitaro reclaimed his throne as the Manager. Although the changes that Kanako had started still went ahead. They were the co-owners of the inn and Kanako was trying (at her brother's request) to be a more likeable person. She had taken to helping Shinobu in the kitchen and the two had become good friends.

"Aw man, see what happens when I concentrate. The inn rebels against me!" Keitaro adjusted his training outfit. Unlike Motoko, Keitaro felt wrong wearing the kendo outfit or the training outfit, so his personal training outfit was just black clothes with a silver dragon pattern on it. It had been a gift from Kanako after he had defeated her in combat.

"You must focus." Motoko smiled. "I know it is difficult but if you don't qualify you may have to sell the inn just to pay my sister."

"I know, I know." Keitaro straightened up and held his sheathed katana and re-attempted the Kata, this time with slightly more success.

_**Scene Change**_*

Meanwhile, downstairs two early risers were talking in hushed tones. Kitsune had never known it was possible to be awake at this time (although she did recall being drunk at this time in the morning, it was just she never slept beforehand) and Naru was also a stranger to an early awakening, but she needed to talk to someone.

"I know what you mean…" Kitsune sighed. They were discussing the large periods of time Keitaro spent training with Motoko.

"How am I supposed to spend time with Keitaro if he is either training, repairing the inn or sleeping?"

"You could always see him while he was sleeping." Kitsune grinned.

"You think that would work?" Naru looked thoughtful.

"WHAT?" Kitsune fell out of her chair, "You're not seriously considering sleeping with him?"

"No you Baka!" Naru laughed, "I thought you meant… like on that film we watched last night, where the guy whispers in her ear while she is asleep and she falls in love with him."  
"I didn't get how that worked… was it hypnosis?" Kitsune sipped her tea (with a hint of sake… although Sake with a complete absence of tea may have been a more accurate description).

"No! He was speaking to her heart as the brain was not interfering! Don't you have any romance in your heart?"  
"But of course! But it is my cursed lot in life to love those out of my reach."

"I think I just joined that club… first Seto now Keitaro…" Naru sighed sadly. She had long ago given up denying her feelings for Keitaro. She confessed to Kitsune (who had the decency to act surprised) but every time she tried to tell Keitaro… one of three things happened. 1) She blushed and lost the ability to speak. 2) Keitaro would turn out to be listening to an MP3 player and not hear her words and 3) Motoko would show up and take Keitaro to train. It was really starting to depress Naru.

_**Scene Change**_

She wasn't the only one loosing heart. Motoko herself was finding despite the large periods of time she was spending with Keitaro, his views on her were not changing. At first she felt that he was beginning to show interest with her but after more lessons their relationship had appeared to not have changed at all although there were small things that made her wonder.

"That's it for today." Motoko smiled warmly as Keitaro sheathed his katana.

"Man that was intense." Keitaro grinned weakly as he sat down.

"You did very well." Motoko sat beside Keitaro and handed him a bottle of water which he accepted gratefully. "You stand a good chance of getting quite far in the tournament."

"Thanks," Keitaro chuckled. "I definitely feel a lot fitter."

"You are, it really shows." Motoko sighed.

"What is it?"

"Your improvement is dramatic whereas I haven't changed at all." Motoko looked downcast.

"Well it is hard to improve perfection." Keitaro put an arm around Motoko. "Cheer up!"

Motoko blushed crimson. _He's put his arm around me. _

"Anyway, I should get back to repairing the inn." Keitaro stood up and yawned. "Man, this training really takes it out of you doesn't it?"

"I apologise if I am training you to hard." Motoko bowed her head slightly.

"Hah, if it weren't for you pushing me I wouldn't have improved half as much as I have. Thanks Mo-chan!"

Motoko was glad Keitaro didn't turn around and he walked down the stairs. She was practically glowing red from her blush. _Mo-chan? _

_**Scene Change**_

Naru and Kitsune were talking in hushed tones when Keitaro (now in his usual attire) walked by them.

"Wow, what are you two doing up this early?" Keitaro grinned as he walked past them into the kitchen.

"Keitaro!" Naru smiled. "How are you?"

"Er... fine. Are you alright?" Keitaro looked worried, "You've never been this happy to see me before."

"What? Er... oh... I..." Naru blushed and muttered something before backing away.

"What's with her?"

"You are a complete idiot aren't you?" Kitsune sighed.

"How do you mean?" Keitaro looked puzzled.

"Never mind," Kitsune grinned. "Until you figure it out, I aint paying rent."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Kitsune laughed at Keitaro's expression.

"If you don't pay I will be forced to remove you." Keitaro replied sadly.

"And you have the strength to do it now." Kitsune continued grinning. "But I know you won't. But since I am such a nice person I will still pay the rent okay? But you've got to promise me you will work out what is wrong with Naru, got it?"

"Sure," Keitaro nodded and continued on into the kitchen where he poured himself a small glass of water.

_**Scene Change**_

The days seemed to pass with both girls getting nowhere. Keitaro tried to fulfil his promise to Kitsune but whenever he tried to talk to Naru she would start blushing, would mutter something and then she would retreat from him. And there would be someone who got in his way from pursuing her. Months went by and there was still no change. Motoko's training seemed to occupy most of his time and Keitaro was beginning to lose faith that this would really get Naru to see him in a different light.

_**Scene Change**_

Eight months later.

The hard training had a visible effect on Keitaro. He walked proudly and confidently, and carried himself better. He was more muscular than before and had taken to wearing contact lenses rather than his glasses. He tended to carry his katana with him all the time now, although he rarely wore his training outfit for anything other than training.

"Morning all." Keitaro beamed as he walked into the dining area.

"Morning Sempai!" Shinobu smiled as she and Kanako dished out the food.

"Good morning, brother." Kanako bowed politely.

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi smiled, "My you look all manly!"

"Oh hi Mutsumi! How long are you planning on staying this time?" Keitaro smiled.

"Oh just a couple of days."

"Well our prices..." Kanako started but was cut off by Keitaro.

"Well we will be glad to have you back." Keitaro smiled and raised an eyebrow at Kanako.

"Why thank you!" Mutsumi beamed and started eating the meal Shinobu had handed her.

There was the sound of footsteps racing from upstairs.

"Morning Naru." Keitaro smiled as he sat next to her.

"Morning Keitaro." Naru nodded respectfully as she ate her food.

"So... anything interesting happened lately?" Keitaro asked matter-of-factly as he ate his meal.

"Nothing much." Naru shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really." Keitaro played with his food for a while. "It's just you seem to be avoiding me lately."

Naru didn't respond.

"I was just wondering whether I did something wrong."

"What? Oh no, it's not you Keitaro, it is just... I have a lot of things on my mind."  
"Really? Well you know if you ever need anyone to talk to... I'm here for you." Keitaro smiled as he finished his meal.

"I know Keitaro... I have a request."

"Yeah?" Keitaro turned to face Naru.

"Would you mind... if I were to..."  
"Were to...?"

"Call you Kei-kun?" Naru shot out in one go.

"If you really want to." Keitaro shrugged. "I can't see why you would suddenly decide to start addressing me less formally or anything though."

"You really can't." Naru chuckled softly.

"What? First Kitsune now you. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Oh, no, no there is nothing that isn't plain as day." Naru continued chuckling.

"Plain as day? Okay everyone, what is it that I am missing?"

"That Shinobu..." Suu started before Shinobu covered her mouth.

"That Kitsune hasn't paid..." Shinobu started before her mouth was covered by Kitsune.

"Well the fact that Naru..." Kitsune started before being silenced by Naru's hand covering her mouth.

"Nothing really." Naru smiled.

"You are really convincing him you know." Motoko smiled.

"Okay, there is something really wrong here." Keitaro stood up and looked at the inhabitants, "And I have a pretty good Idea what it is."  
"You do?" Naru looked at Keitaro.  
"Yes, this is about Kanako's talking cat isn't it? Well so what if it talks? Don't we have a turtle here that flies?"

Everyone in the room (excluding Keitaro) collapsed.

"What?"  
"You really are oblivious..." Kitsune patted Keitaro on the back.

Motoko pulled herself up and brushed herself. "We should get back to practising, it is only one month till... the event."

"The event?" Naru glanced between the two, "What event? I don't remember you telling me about an event Keita... I mean Kei-kun!"

"I didn't want you to worry," Keitaro grinned weakly.

"What is this event...? Tsuruko wanted a re-match right! That is why she was training you, so that you could have a proper fight unlike last time!"

"Naru... Tsuruko is not trying to get me and Motoko to marry anymore!" Keitaro sighed, "Tell her Mo-chan."

The reaction to this was one you would have expected if Keitaro had said Suu was pregnant and he was the father.

"Mo-chan?" Naru repeated in a whisper.  
"What?" Keitaro frowned. "What is with you all?"

"What is a Mochan?" Suu looked at the others, "Is it tasty?"

"He was talking about Motoko." Kitsune explained.  
"Oh." Suu shrugged.

"Oh!" Keitaro suddenly twigged. "I guess you never expected me to refer to Motoko like that huh?"

"No, I can definitely say that." Kitsune frowned, "How long have you two been that close?"

"Close? I just call her it because she's younger than me; I guess it's like Naru calling me Kei-kun."

"Bad example," Motoko muttered under her breath.

"Oh," Naru's gloom seemed to deepen.

"Anyway..." Keitaro realised he appeared to be digging himself a bigger whole and decided to retreat for now, "I have to go through some Katas, so I'll be seeing you around, bye." And with that he raced around the corner leaving visible scorch marks on the floor.

"How close are you with Keitaro, 'Mo-chan'?" Kitsune asked as she continued her meal.

"No closer than any other teacher and pupil." Motoko replied.

"Hmm... I have heard stories in the past of a student falling in love with a teacher." Kanako raised an eyebrow, "So your response is not exactly... reassuring."

"Reassuring?" Motoko was taken aback.

"I care for my brother and as such want him to be with a reliable woman." Kanako continued.

"Reliable?" Motoko frowned, "I am reliable!"

"The woman for my brother must be loyal and caring..." Kanako smiled to herself.  
"I am loyal and caring!" Motoko replied without thinking.

"The woman must be in love with Keitaro." Kanako waited to see if the trap was successful.  
"I am in love with Keitaro!" Motoko snapped.

"WHAT?" The room cried out.

"Huh?" Motoko mentally backtracked the conversation. "Wait! I didn't..."

"You love Sempai?" Shinobu squeaked.

"I thought there was something going on." Kitsune frowned.

Naru remained silent; she would never have been able to confess in front of everyone else. So absorbed in her gloom she failed to hear Motoko's desperate retractions.

"She tricked me!" Motoko pointed at Kanako.

"So you don't love my brother then?" Kanako raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Motoko trailed off.

"That was as good as a yes," Kitsune grinned. "I have a confession to make also!"

"What?" Everyone looked at Kitsune.

"I may possibly, slightly, not definitely be confirming that there is a slight chance I am an alcoholic gambler!"

"I love Keitaro!" Suu called out, joining in the game.

"Me too." Mutsumi smiled.  
"Me... Three." Shinobu squeaked but she was unheard over the laughter.

"Me also." Naru sighed. Unfortunately for her she said this at the exact moment Kitsune silenced everyone.

"Naru likes Keitaro!" Suu leaped onto Motoko's back. "That means Keitaro's love loves him back right?"

"It sure seems that way." Kitsune grinned at Naru who was blushing deeply.

"Well... if Kei-kun is happy then I suppose I will survive." Mutsumi smiled blankly.

"I agree..." Motoko whispered.

"Then let's have a toast to Naru's confession!" Kitsune yelled.

"What is going on?" Keitaro stumbled back into the room, "I heard laughing from my room and Kitsune yelling something.

"Naru has something to tell you Keitaro!" Kitsune threw her friend at Keitaro, who caught her.

Naru looked up from Keitaro's chest. _Oh my... he really is handsome without his glasses. I can feel his muscles through the shirt... okay this is it... deep breath. I just have to tell him I love you... that's all I have to say and... _"I Love..." There was a crack as Suu dived on to Naru's back, "Suu?" She finished.

"You love Suu? That's the big confession?" Keitaro looked disappointed.

"You seem disappointed." Kitsune cut in.  
"Well I already knew that." Keitaro sighed, "I thought it was going to be something interesting. I mean I don't think anyone here doesn't love Suu."

"Do you love me Keitaro?" Suu asked using Naru's back to reach face level with Keitaro.

"But of course!" Keitaro smiled and was completely taken by surprise when Suu leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too Keitaro! Let's get married!" She cheered as she clambered onto Keitaro's back.

"Suu... stop messing around." Motoko sighed and withdrew a chocolate banana from her robes, "Fetch!" She called as she threw it out of the window, shortly followed by the energetic youngster herself.

"Well if that's the great confession I am going back to the Katas."

Naru looked downcast as Keitaro wandered off, she had gotten so close.

"You owe me big time," Motoko whispered in her ear then yelled, "KEITARO! Get back here! I order it as your Sensei!"

"Fine Mo-chan." Keitaro grumbled and walked back into the room. "Well."

"Thanks," Naru whispered to Motoko before clearing her throat. "Keitaro I..."

Suu made reappearance but another chocolate banana from Motoko kept her away from Naru.

"Love..."

Kanako growing impatient gave a loud cough.

"You!"

"Me?" Keitaro burst out laughing. "You have been drinking haven't you?"

"No! I mean it!" Naru felt relieved she had finally got that off of her chest.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I will be performing those Katas." He walked off chuckling to himself.

He never made it to the door way.


	9. Chapter 9: Relationships on Crumbled

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Naru 1, Motoko 0 but it is only half time, with everything to play for in the second Half!

Disclaimer: ... I do not own Love Hina

Chapter 9: A relationship on crumbled foundations

"I still thought that was rather mean." Keitaro complained as Naru helped him bandage his head.

"How do you mean?" Naru asked as she finished bandaging his head.

"Well... how was I to know that you were sober, I mean I never would have imagined you of all people admitting to having a crush on me."

"I suppose it was a bit of a shock." Naru agreed

"So why did I get hit by," Keitaro started to list of his fingers, "A Ki strike from Motoko, a Sake bottle (empty of course) from Kitsune, that talking cat of Kanako's and Tama?"

"Because everyone was so surprised by your reaction," Naru smiled and hugged Keitaro, "I mean, it looked like you couldn't care less."  
"I guess so..." Keitaro squeezed Naru's arm. "Does this mean that, we are... y' know?"

"I suppose so..." Naru replied in a little voice, "That is if you want to be..."

"Er... yeah... I guess so..." Keitaro grinned at his new girlfriend, "That is If you want to be y' know?"

"Yes, that would be... nice." Naru squeezed Keitaro's hand and left him in his room. She stopped at the door and called, "Oh! Tsuruko is downstairs. She wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, er... send her up then." Keitaro grinned like a maniac as Naru wandered off, humming a happy little tune.

He made sure no one was watching before getting up and dancing around. He couldn't believe it, after all this time he and Naru was finally a couple!

"My? Is this a new training step?" Tsuruko chuckled as she walked in, "Or are you really that glad to see me?"

"Oh hi," Keitaro cleared his throat. "So... may I ask what brings this visit?"

"The tournament," Tsuruko smiled, although this one seemed to be forced. "You are to fight in it remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgot." Keitaro grinned, "I have to give you credit where it is due, Tsuruko."

"Really?"

"You were right, by training I really did become more liked by Naru."

"Oh." Tsuruko bowed her head slightly. "I see."  
"So I owe you big time." Keitaro seemed oblivious to the change in Tsuruko's mood.

"Anyway," Tsuruko dispelled her frown and smiled once again, "I came to wish you luck. The tournament preliminary is this weekend. You will fight several non ranked fighters like yourself, although your skill should far outclass their own. If you finish in the top two, you pass and owe me nothing."  
"Will Mo-chan be fighting?"  
"Motoko is a registered fighter so skips the preliminary stages. If you pass the first round then there is a chance you may fight her. It is unlikely though."

"Right... that's good. I owe Motoko for the training and Naru says she helped get us together, so I owe her almost as much as I owe you."

"Is that so?"_ WHAT! SHE HELPED NARU? _Tsuruko's smile hid her rage. _DOES SHE THINK I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN WASTE MY TIME TRYING TO GET HER A HUSBAND WHO SHE LOVES? That is it; I wash my hands of her love life. _

"Yeah, I guess I should brush up on my skills," Keitaro grinned foolishly.

"Let us try a Ki attack, I wish to see if you are capable of mastering them now your love life is settled." Tsuruko sighed.

"You alright? You seem rather down."  
"Huh? Oh it is nothing." Tsuruko smiled.

_**Scene Change**_

The residents of the Hinata looked with awe as Keitaro and Tsuruko exchanged blows. Naru watched her new boyfriend with ill hidden worry.

The battle was entirely one sided, and to everyone's surprise it appeared to be Keitaro who was in control.

"What is she doing?" Motoko murmured to herself. Her sister was putting hardly any effort into her attacks.

"Okay, why are you disrespecting me so?" Keitaro snapped and sheathed his weapon. "Am I not worth your full effort?"

"Huh? Sorry I was distracted." Tsuruko shook her head.

"Love life problems?" Keitaro asked, regretting it almost instantly.

"What?" Tsuruko's eyes glowed red and her aura began overwhelming. Keitaro felt like she was crushing him without being anywhere near him.

"Tsuruko-sensei..." Keitaro choked, feeling the air leave his lungs. He tried to step forward but was knocked over by Tsuruko's aura.

"Stop it!" Two voices cried out at the same time.

Tsuruko blinked and turned to face her challengers. "Do you wish to fight Keitaro's battles for him?"

"... I... would not wish to injure his pride..." Motoko shook her head.

"But... Keitaro is..." Naru looked between the two sisters.  
"This is his fight." Motoko sheathed her sword. "I would not want to injure Keitaro's pride as a warrior."

"Even if he dies?" Naru snapped.

"My sister will not kill him." Motoko sat back down.

"Naru... please, this is my fight." Keitaro staggered to his feet, using his katana.

"But you are hurt."

"I do not need you coddling me." Keitaro raised his katana and took up a defensive stance.

"But..."

"Keitaro said to let him fight! Just listen to him damn it!" Motoko snapped.

"... Alright..." Naru sat down.

"Thanks Mo-chan," Keitaro winked at her.

"No problem." Motoko smiled at Keitaro.

"No... Where were we?" Keitaro returned his attention to Tsuruko.

"You have adjusted to my Aura, impressive." Tsuruko smiled genuinely for the first time since arriving at the Hinata. "I was right; you truly have a lot of potential."

"So... how do you use those Chi attacks?" Keitaro grinned.

"There are many different styles." Tsuruko shrugged. An example she had heard recently sprang to mind. "I believe the Urashima Zensen School has several more versatile attacks."

"Urashima Zensen?"

"The school you were supposed to learn before deciding to chase after Toudai." Kanako cut in.

"Er..." Keitaro looked blank.

"Do not worry; I happen to have some training in this art. I can teach you the basics." Kanako smiled.

"Thanks Kanako."

"It would be my pleasure brother."

"Ahem, are we finishing this duel then?" Tsuruko coughed delicately.

"Ah sure," Keitaro grinned and raised his Katana, before being sent into local orbit by a triple Chi attack.

_**Scene Change**_

It was the next day, and Keitaro and Kanako were going through the basics of Chi attacks. Naru decided to watch her new boyfriend, although she was the only spectator. The others had already witnessed the fight once and were not interested in a replay, seeing as Keitaro had dramatically improved whereas Kanako hadn't.

Motoko was on the roof when she sensed another presence. She could feel the disapproval in the glare directed at the back of her head. Motoko continued with her Kata.

Tsuruko continued staring at her. This was a competition she would not lose. Out of the two sisters, Tsuruko had the greater self control and patience, whereas Motoko had a relatively short fuse, and would soon crack, which she did.

"Alright, what is it sister?" Motoko sighed and sheathed her katana, _not that I need to ask. _She added silently.

"Do you really need to ask?" Tsuruko walked up to her sister. "Have I wasted my time completely?"

"Is this about Keitaro?" Motoko turned to face her sister.

"Yes, it is." Tsuruko's face betrayed no sign of her feelings, a sure sign in Motoko's book that she was completely furious.

"I lost, end of story." Motoko began to draw her weapon to continue her Kata when her danger sense screamed at her to dive to the floor, which she did. She looked in horror and half of her hair fell beside her. "What was that for?"

"If you have no will to fight for a husband, why bother with your appearance?" Tsuruko held her sword at her sister.

Motoko rolled over and stood tears in her eyes. She never particularly thought much of her hair, but Keitaro had once said she looked good with long hair, so Motoko had decided to keep it that way. Now however, it was only just below her ears. The back of her neck felt strangely exposed. Her grip on her Katana tightened as she snarled, "If I had chosen myself over Naru I would have hurt Keitaro and Naru. This way only one person is hurt."

"Oh, so you did it for them did you?" Tsuruko replied in mock understanding, "Well that makes perfect sense. I mean, you let a perfect man get lumped with a psychotic cow like her?"

"She is not psychotic!" Motoko raised her Katana in the fighting pose.

"But she is a cow?" Tsuruko replied raising her Katana in a similar fashion.

"I never said that!" Motoko starting walking sideward.

"But you never denied she was one." Tsuruko walked in the opposite direction, so the two were walking in a circle.

"Keitaro deserves someone like her."

"Oh, someone who doesn't respect his honour as a warrior?" Tsuruko launched a Ki attack which Motoko deflected.

"She just cares about him!" Motoko retaliated with a barrage of quick blows that caused Tsuruko to back away, before the two returned to walking in a circle, always facing each other.

"So do you, yet you realised you were harming his pride and stepped back." Tsuruko adjusted her stance.

"That is how I was raised." Motoko noted the change and adjusted her stance accordingly.

"I thought you were raised never to give up as well, but apparently I was wrong."

Motoko didn't reply. She just kept watching her sister for any sign of an attack.

_**Scene Change**_

"Are you alright Keitaro?" Naru asked as Keitaro limped towards a chair in the dining area.

"This? It's nothing. Mo-chan did far worse when I was training with her." Keitaro grinned. "This is just a sprained ankle; with her I had bruises on my bruises and dislocations." Keitaro didn't add the fact Motoko would massage him afterwards to help ease the pain. _She would probably take it the wrong way. _He thought to himself.

"If you say so, I'll go get you some water." Naru smiled and walked away.

_Hahaha... _A long forgotten voice chuckled in Keitaro's head.

_Oh great... what is it now? I thought you had died. _Keitaro thought to his dark side.

_As long as you are alive, so am I. It isn't what you were expecting... is it? She seems more like an overprotective mother than a lover. _

_Shut up. _Keitaro sighed, not being able to deny his inner thoughts. She was acting more like a mother to him. They hadn't actually kissed yet, and when ever he was training she would be watching and would interfere when ever Keitaro took a minor hit. _I have only been her boyfriend for a few hours and she is already driving me insane! _Keitaro thought glumly to himself.

_You ever heard the phrase the grass is always greener? When she was out of your reach, all you could think of was her, because she was not yours. Now she is... you see her for what she really is. _Keitaro's inner voice went silent as Naru walked back in.

"I got you some water Kei-kun." Naru smiled as she handed the bottle to Keitaro.

"Naru... Can I ask you a favour?" Keitaro twiddled his fingers.

"Sure thing," There was a slight twitch to Naru's smile that when completely unnoticed by Keitaro.

"Er... could you not accompany me to training. It's hard to concentrate when your there." Keitaro frowned. "I mean I try not to look bad in front of you so make more mistakes and that." Keitaro rapidly added to try and avoid hurting Naru's feelings.

"I just get in the way you mean." Naru snapped; her smile completely evaporated.

"What? No, no of course not!" Keitaro waved his hands in front of him.

"So it's alright to be around me when there is nothing else to do but as soon as you are busy, I'm not worth the effort!" Naru balled her fists tight.

"No Naru! It's not like that! Honest!" Keitaro subconsciously grabbed his sheathed katana.

"Go to hell, Pervert!" Naru swung a fist a Keitaro.

Keitaro blinked and looked around. There was a hole in the roof but he was not flying. More to the point Naru was missing. He replayed what just happened then went pale. He had automatically pre-emptively attacked Naru, as if she were someone like Tsuruko or Motoko. As soon as he noticed the attack he had ducked and brought his sheathed katana around and delivered a powerful upper cut to Naru. This was not looking to be the best first day as a couple.

_If that was Motoko she would have blocked it with ease. _His inner voice chuckled.

_**Scene Change**_

Motoko and Tsuruko saw the incoming figure.

"See? They are a couple and even now Naru sends..." Tsuruko started.

"Er... sister... that is Naru." Motoko sheathed her blade and caught Naru, sending her skidding backwards on the roof.

"But... but... but..." Naru's mouth opened and shut.

"Looks like a sheath to the chin." Tsuruko leaned over Motoko's shoulder and noted the bruising.

"But...but ... but..."

"Who could have done this?" Motoko asked.

"Well... who else carries a Katana?"

"It couldn't have been Keitaro!" Motoko snapped. "He wouldn't..."

"But... but... but..."

"Maybe he was just tired of her attacking him and decided to end it." Tsuruko poked Naru, "She certainly seems in shock at any rate."

"Keitaro wouldn't..."

"It has the dragon pattern that is engraved on the scabbard, see there were the skin is less bruised," Tsuruko smiled.

"Maybe Kanako took his katana and disguised herself as Keitaro then attacked Naru!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Or maybe he thought he was thinking of someone else when she attacked." Tsuruko smiled distantly, "Yes... he was thinking of someone who would have easily evaded that attack so he instinctively lashed out, only to remember afterwards that is was not the competent woman he was thinking of but a less capable more aggressive..."  
"Keitaro? Why?" Naru whimpered.

"Well I guess that answers who did it." Tsuruko clapped her hands together. "Mystery solved, let's have some tea."

"You seem oddly happy at all this."

"I do not like to see my efforts go to waste." For a fraction the cold glare returned, but if vanished as Naru sobbed into Motoko's chest. "There, there, maybe Keitaro just isn't for you Naru." Tsuruko patted her head absent-mindedly.

"But... I love him!" Naru whined.

"Maybe you loved the old Keitaro, but this is the new Keitaro, he is a capable fighter who will not hesitate to defend himself." Tsuruko sighed sadly. "It appears his change was unavoidable."

"Then I too shall change!" Naru stood up baring her fist at the heavens, "I too will become a warrior of resolve and honour! And you two can stop laughing!" She snapped at Motoko and Tsuruko, who had to support one another.

"Naru a samurai?" Motoko choked, "I am sorry Naru, but the image of you in this attire... it just seems so... wrong."

"I must agree with my little sister." Tsuruko chuckled, "You are not a warrior by nature, just an aggressive girl."

"So what? Keitaro as a warrior was never imaginable!" Naru snapped.  
"Er..." Motoko raised a hand slowly, "Actually... I may have fantasized about him being a brave samurai once or twice..."

"More like fifty one times," Tsuruko said under her breath. She had found her little sister's collection of short stories that she had been writing for a while.

"What? You fantasized about Keitaro?" Naru snapped.

"Yes, and you know I have feelings for him so what's with the reaction."

"But you helped us..."  
"Yes, because I thought that was what was best for Keitaro." Motoko frowned, "Although with your coddling of him I am beginning to doubt the wisdom of my ways."

"Coddling?"  
"You have been following him like a lost puppy! And from what Kanako has told me you constantly get in the way of his training because of him getting a minor wound." Motoko sighed and tried to control her anger. First she was angry at Tsuruko, now Naru, she just hoped she didn't run into Keitaro whilst in this mood else she would probably do something she'd regret.

"Just because I care doesn't..." Naru started but was interrupted by Tsuruko.

"If I had of known Keitaro would cause this much trouble, I wouldn't have handicapped myself in the battle at the Kyoto dojo..."

"Handicapped?" Motoko and Naru replied.

"Yes, I made sure to drink a fair bit of alcohol, to make my Chi attacks easier to cope with. Had I known that you two would be fighting like this I would have made sure I would win." Tsuruko ignored her sister's outraged expression.

"You... you have insulted my skills." Motoko frowned.

"Why? Do you want a rematch, where I go all out."  
"Yes!" Motoko replied.  
"You and Keitaro versus me win and you two can carry on as normal, lose and you marry?" Tsuruko grinned.

"Yes!"

"No!" Naru cut Motoko off, "He is my boyfriend, and if anyone should fight it should be me!"

"Naru... let's be serious here." Motoko sighed, "If anyone stands a chance against Tsuruko, it is me and Keitaro."

"But how do I know you won't throw the fight."

"Because I have honour," Motoko replied coldly.

"So you would fight your sister to avoid being married to someone you love?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I would not lower myself to such a desperate way of winning Keitaro." Motoko shrugged.

"Er... girls?" Tsuruko coughed, "How about a fight between you two, winner takes on me with Keitaro's help."

"So it is basically me and Keitaro versus you." Motoko replied.

"What? I could so beat you!" Naru crossed her arms, "If you were drunk, blind folded and had your arms and legs cut off." She added with a hint of a smile.

"So how do we decide?" Tsuruko frowned.

_**Scene Change**_

"No." Keitaro shook his head. "I will not be dragged into your argument." _Despite you dragging me out of my room onto the roof, _He silently added. He had been reading his notes when Naru had come in and picked him up, carrying him up. Apparently she had already forgotten his instinctive attack.

"Please Kei-kun; it is an argument that threatens to tear the apartments down if not resolved." Naru pleaded.

"If it really was that important then everyone would be down here." Keitaro scratched his head.

"Well we are here." Motoko indicated herself and her sister.

"You are hardly everyone." Keitaro sighed.

"Don't make me kill you Urashima." Motoko drew her katana with a smile.  
"Like you could, Aoyama," Keitaro did likewise, grinning.

"Here's the deal, I win our little battle, and you decide who helps you face Tsuruko." Motoko grinned, matching Keitaro.

"And if I win?" Keitaro licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Well... I'll be your personal slave." Motoko winked at Keitaro.  
"WHAT?" Naru snarled.

"Deal," Tsuruko clapped her hands together.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Keitaro groaned.

"No." Tsuruko smiled at him.

"Then I guess I will have to go all out." Keitaro sighed and took up a battle pose.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Tsuruko smile grew, "Remember, if you give it your all you will probably still be tired tomorrow, on the day of the competition."

"Damn," Keitaro frowned, "And I'll bet you won't allow a postponement?"

"Of course not," Tsuruko chuckled, "I need some entertainment out of life."

Motoko and Keitaro circled each other. Tsuruko noted with a pleased expression the amount of feeling in the air. It was similar to her anger when Motoko and herself were fighting, but rather than the anger, this was something else.

"Sure you want to go through with this?" Keitaro grinned.

"My, aren't we cocky. It was only last week that I pummelled you into the ground, I guess it is time to remind you who is in charge."

"You can try, dear Mo-chan." Keitaro silently cheered as he saw Motoko blush at the last remark. Unfortunately he didn't see Naru's evil glare.

"I think I will." Motoko moved with amazing grace, and Keitaro only just managed to parry her attacks.

"Truly you move and look like an angel," Keitaro grinned to himself as Motoko's blush deepened, still unaware of Naru's growing jealousy.

"Brother I... oh, I will wait." Kanako walked onto the roof where Keitaro and Motoko were circling each other.

"Flattery will get you no where Urashima."

"I am only speaking the truth," Keitaro parried a few more attacks before saying; "Few women are as insanely strong as they are impossibly beautiful."

"That rat!" Naru hissed.

"Oh, that is merely a technique of Urashima Zensen fighting." Kanako shrugged, "The Barbed Complement Technique as it is sometimes called. You compliment the opponent to get them to lower their guard then... wham! They are out of it."

"Oh..." Naru seemed to rest a little at this, but still flinched at the next few compliments.

Keitaro kept parrying and complimenting Motoko, noting the obvious decrease in strength behind her attacks.

"I notice you cut your hair short." Keitaro mentioned in an off hand fashion.

"I look horrible don't I...?" Motoko raised her hand to her head, leaving herself exposed to the attack Keitaro dealt, knocking the wind out of her.

"You okay Mo-chan?" Keitaro sheathed his sword.  
"Fine... you win." Motoko kept looking at the floor.

"Hmm..." Keitaro bent over as if to help Motoko up but whispered, "I think you look better with short hair, I can see more of your face that way." He winked at her and helped her to her feet, "So what was the agreement? My slave for a day?"

"Yes..." Motoko bowed her head.  
"Well I have only one task for you. Do the dishes at lunch." Keitaro grinned and wandered off to repair the Hinata.

"How unimaginative," Tsuruko sighed, "He could have had you feed him grapes whilst wearing nothing."

There was the sound of blood spurting and Keitaro fell down the stairs clutching his nose whilst imagining the scene.

"Same old Keitaro," Motoko chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Yay! I got good Reviews: D Thanks to all you who took the time to review! An entire chapter without Naru in it...

Disclaimer: Just in case, you did not get this already. I do not own Love Hina...

Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins!

Keitaro sat in the Urashima Zensen fighting outfit (all black training Gi) grumbling. Tsuruko had told him to arrive 3 hours early for reasons she would not explain, so here he was, with just Kanako, in the middle of a large dojo that put Tsuruko's to shame. Keitaro had spent a few minutes looking around. The dojo has steel enforced walls and had posters plastered everywhere, advertising the competition in which Keitaro was about to participate in.

"Where is Tsuruko?" Kanako stomped her feet. The dojo was eerily cold.  
"I just hope she hasn't got a last minute training session in mind." Keitaro shivered. He could see Tsuruko crippling him so he would have to pay her for the training sessions. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the small card containing the cost if he lost.

"I am sure Tsuruko would not try and cripple you, brother." Kanako glanced at Keitaro. "While we are alone... I have something to ask you."

"Oh... er okay."

"You are aware of the principle behind Ki manipulation, correct?"

"Er... yeah." Keitaro knew what question was coming before Kanako even opened her mouth.

"So... why is your Ki so unstable?" Kanako looked up at her brother with concern. "I would have thought that now you and Naru are together... you would be able to focus. Sure, it seems you have improved enough to use Ki techniques, but there must be something wrong that is distracting you from focusing your energy. You know you can tell me anything, so what is distracting you?"

"Er..." Keitaro shrugged. _Because imagining Naru was my girlfriend was a lot better than actually having Naru as a girlfriend. _Keitaro thought to himself then dismissed the idea. "I guess I am still getting used to Naru and I being... you know."

"I suppose that could be it." Kanako looked at Keitaro with a look that said _I know the real reason. _

"What?" Keitaro broke eye contact with Kanako. "What was with that look?"

"Nothing brother." Kanako sighed.

"My, my, what a heavy sigh from one so young."

Keitaro and Kanako turned around. Blinked. Looked at one another, and then looked back at the girls stood before them.

"TSURUKO? MOTOKO?" They both called out in unison.

The two sisters were not carrying their katanas, nor were they wearing kendo gear. In fact what they were wearing could be called revealing dresses. Tsuruko wore a white silk dress and Motoko wore a black dress with no back. Keitaro was surprised just how beautiful Motoko and Tsuruko looked, then realised he already had a girlfriend and squashed such thoughts, unsuccessfully though.

"What?" Tsuruko frowned.

"You... you're..." Keitaro tried to fight his imagination and speak. He failed at both.

"I am sorry I am late." Tsuruko ignored this.

"I am sorry. It is my fault my sister is late." Motoko bowed her head.

"No worries Mo-chan!" Keitaro coughed regaining control. "But... why are you wearing... dresses?"

"Can't I wear a dress?" Motoko frowned.

"Oh it's not that... you look really cute in that dress."

"Cute..." Motoko blushed slightly. "You're just saying that."

"No I mean it. You look quite sexy in that!"

Keitaro noted Motoko's embarrassed expression and decided to change subject. "So why did you want us here early?"

"Oh, I just thought you might want to see the competition before hand." Tsuruko smiled glad to see her plan was working. _Moreover, to make matters better, there is no sign of Naru. _She thought to herself.

"But no one is here." Kanako frowned.

"I know."

There was a pause where Keitaro and Kanako tried to understand what just had been said.

"Are you telling me...?" Keitaro started. "That you two are fighting in the preliminaries!"

"No, I do not fight in these tournaments anymore." Tsuruko smiled. "And Motoko here automatically qualifies for the main tournament. I was supposed to introduce you to a friend of mine who is entering also. He is... talented for one of such minimal intelligence but follows the same school as you. I was hoping he could teach you a few tricks."

"Then where..." Keitaro started but was cut off.

"Yo! Tsuruko y' old wench!"

Keitaro and Kanako turned to face the newcomer. He wore an outfit very similar to Keitaro, although rather than a Katana; he had a large golden staff on his back. He had long black hair and a toothy grin.

"Ryukon... you sure know how to flatter a lady." Tsuruko sighed.

"TsuTsu... dresses don't suit y' they may look good on the young black haired girl but on you, let's just say y' far too... Tsuruko for a dress." Ryukon glanced at Tsuruko critically. Keitaro noticed he had one green eye and one blue one.

"Do I know you...?" Keitaro frowned. The eyes seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you? What's with the Zensen outfit huh?" Ryukon sized up Keitaro.

"My name is Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro drew himself up.

"Katie?" Ryukon laughed.

"My name is... wait a second! You're Ryu-kun!" Keitaro laughed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Still indestructible?" Ryukon grinned.

"Er... you two no each other?" Tsuruko cut in.

"Oh yeah." Ryukon nodded. "We're cousins. I am called Ryukon Urashima y' know."

"I just thought you were called that because you studied the Urashima Zensen School of fighting." Tsuruko shrugged.

"We are very distant cousins though." Kanako coldly added, "Not really family at all."

"Hmm... black hair, black dress, brother complex... It's Kanny!" Ryukon grinned widely.

"The name is Kanako." She gave him an evil glare, which seemed to have no effect.

"So y' fighting in this tournament then?" Ryukon frowned, "I hope y' good 'cause I am the master of Zensen Fighting! I am the dashing, young hero of this tale!"

"Not to mention incredibly modest." Tsuruko sighed.

"That's right! I am the best at everything! Even being modest!" Ryukon grinned widely. "Am I needed here, 'cause I got summat to do."

"No, I was going to get you to teach Keitaro some techniques but if you're busy..." Tsuruko dismissed Ryukon, who bounded off happily.

"He is like a giant puppy." Keitaro chuckled, "Short term attention span, likes being paid attention to and instantly likes almost everyone."

"He is also about as intelligent as a new born puppy." Kanako sighed.

_**Scene Change**_

"We are going to watch Keitaro!" Kitsune announced as she ran into the Inn brandishing her tickets in front of her.

"Really?" Shinobu looked leaned out of the kitchen. "We are going to see Sempai fight?"

"Where did you get the money to pay for those tickets?" Haruka frowned. Since Keitaro and Kanako were out, they had asked her to look after the inn. She had to close the tea store because of it.

"Y' remembers the theme park tickets?" Kitsune grinned.

"Oh yeah, the ones that you were going to use whilst Keitaro was with Tsuruko."  
"Well since everyone else forgot about them due to Kanako, I sold them and held onto the money until an emergency!"

"Oh," Haruka nodded. "How many tickets did you get?"

"Er... only three." Kitsune frowned. "They were really expensive!"

"Well... there are only us three here right now." Shinobu smiled. "And I am sure Naru-sempai was able to get in with Keitaro."

"Yeah, come to think of it ever since Keitaro left she has been missing also." Kitsune smiled. "Ah, I love it when a plan comes together! It took all my skill and cunning, but I got them together!"

"What about Suu and Sara." Haruka lit up another cigarette.

"Well... Sara was taken by Seta to go somewhere." Kitsune shrugged, "And Suu has been locked up in her room all day."

"Well... I am sure Suu won't mind being left alone." Shinobu smiled.

"This is Suu we are talking about." Kitsune shook her head, "She is a very clingy person."

"Then let's leave quietly." Haruka tiptoed out of the Inn followed by the others. Little did they know they could have made all the noise they wanted to because Suu was not even in the Inn?

_**Scene Change**_

The sun was nearing the end of its daily journey across the sky as the rest of the competitors showed up. Keitaro personally thought that he had accidentally walked into a convict assembly of some kind, and then quickly changed his mind. The appearance of the people gathering was probably the kind that would make a tank think twice before attempting to stop them.

"What have you got me into?" Keitaro whispered to Tsuruko.

"What do you mean? You agreed to the terms willingly."

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would be facing the Juggernaut!" Keitaro pointed a man roughly twice as wide as the Tsuruko was tall.

"Hmm..." Tsuruko looked blank then smiled brightly, "I am sure you will amaze us all with your skills!"

"What?" Keitaro turned to argue, and then noticed she had conveniently disappeared. He made a mental note to have a very in depth conversation with her later. His survival instincts cut in and added _making sure, she is incredibly drunk before hand. _

Keitaro wandered through the masses of the warriors all gathered.

"Man..." He sighed and bumped into a small combatant. "Oh sorry."  
"Keitaro!" The miniature fighter span around to reveal the sunny smile of Koalla.

"Suu?" Keitaro blinked, "What? Why? How?"

"I was bored so I decided to come here!" Suu leaped onto Keitaro's back, "They won't let me in though..."  
"I guess I could try and get you in." Keitaro smiled.

"Yay!" Suu grinned widely and tightened her grip on Keitaro.

_Thank God, I am wearing a metal vest under my robes. _Keitaro thought as Suu clung onto him.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL!" A large voice bellowed over the speakers through out the Dojo. "THIS IS THE FIRST PRELIMINARY FOR THE WORLD MARTIAL TOURNAMENT. ALL CONTESTANTS SHOULD REPORT TO THE MAIN DESK TO RECEIVE THEIR UNIQUE CANDIDATE NUMBER. THAT IS ALL."

"I guess I should go get my number then." Keitaro sighed and made his way towards the main entrance, completely forgetting the energetic youngster clamped to his back.

The bus crashed to a halt outside the Dojo. One of the doors fell of, and out rolled the three seemingly unharmed figures of Kitsune, Haruka and Shinobu. They were closely followed by the severely injured figure of Seta, although he appeared oblivious to the damage he had taken.

"There you go Haruka. Safe and on time." Seta grinned.

"We are far safer now we are not relying on your driving." Haruka scowled then looked around. "Where do we actually go with the tickets?"

"No idea." Kitsune shrugged. "The back of the tickets say that there are six large arenas, each one hosts one group's battles. I guess the ticket is only good for one arena."

"We have to hurry and find out where Sempai is!" Shinobu squeaked and ran into the main Dojo.

When Kitsune and the others caught up to her, they joined her in gazing at the multitude of people. Many were carrying large weapons.

"What... I thought this was a friendly tournament." Shinobu whispered.

"Oh it is." Tsuruko walked up to the girls.

"Tsuruko?" Kitsune looked up and down at Tsuruko. "Wow... you look... wow."

"Thanks but I am married." Tsuruko smiled widely. "Motoko however..." Tsuruko pushed her younger sister forward.

"Motoko... you look so mature!" Shinobu sighed. "I wish I was half as pretty as you right now."

"Please Shinobu." Motoko blushed again. "I am nothing special."

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway." Shinobu looked downcast, "Sempai chose Naru."

"They don't seem to get along that well though do they?" Tsuruko's smile vanished for an instant before returning.

"Tsuruko is right!" Shinobu squeaked. "Maybe Naru and Sempai aren't made for each other."

"After all the work I put into getting them together she'd better be!" Kitsune growled.  
"Is that so?" Tsuruko smiled, noting her opposite number.

"Yeah," Kitsune glanced at Tsuruko and noted her calculating expression.

"Well we should be going to our seats to cheer on Keitaro!" Tsuruko broke eye contact with Kitsune.  
"Do you know where he is?" Kitsune frowned, "We've got tickets but no actual idea where to go."

"Sure, follow us. May I ask where Naru is?"

"Isn't she with Keitaro?" Kitsune frowned.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Tsuruko tried to look like she cared. "Has she fallen out with Keitaro?"

"I don't think so." Kitsune scowled. She had noted Tsuruko's interest in Keitaro. _Why is she so interested in Keitaro? Did something happen, while he was at her dojo? _

"Name?" A man sat at a desk wearing a suit and tie looked up at Keitaro.

He was currently in one of the thousands of rooms below the Dojo.

"Urashima, Keitaro."

"Here you go." The man handed a sheet over to Keitaro and yelled, "NEXT!"

"What's that Keitaro?" Suu called.

"Oh? You're still there," Keitaro smiled, "It's my group and my fixtures. I have several fights over then next few weeks."

"Any one we know?" Suu glanced at the sheet of paper in Keitaro's hands

Name: Urashima, Keitaro (CANDIDATE: 102 GROUP F)

Referrer: M. Aoyama (Shinmeiryuu School)

School: Urashima Zensen (Weapon Based

Fixtures:

DAY 1: Harugesewa, Ryoko (third Battle)  
DAY 2: Rest

DAY 3: Martin 'The Juggernaut' Smith (1st Battle)

DAY 4: Rest

DAY 5: Urashima, Ryukon (5th Battle)

DAY 6: Zulu (4th Battle)

DAY 7: Rest

After one week. The top two in every group qualify for the final rounds of the Preliminary.

GROUP A (1) Vs GROUP F (2)Number in brackets refers to final position in-group. After all battles are

GROUP B (1) Vs GROUP E (2)carried out scores will be assigned. The top 8 scorers (whether they won or

GROUP C (1) Vs GROUP D (2) lost their battles) will proceed to the quarterfinals.

GROUP D (1) Vs GROUP C (2)

GROUP E (1) Vs GROUP B (2)

GROUP F (1) VS GROUP A (2)

"I wonder... I am candidate 102... But there are only four people in my group..." Keitaro mused.

"That's because groups A-D are free for all groups." Tsuruko managed to appear out of nowhere again.

"Really?" Keitaro long ago stopped reacting to her sudden appearances and disappearances. It was simpler that way.

"Yeah, they each have one battle that could last weeks, with up to 25 fighters slugging it out. I entered you as a one on one fighter, so you got entered into a different group."

"Thanks Tsuruko-sensei," Keitaro grinned, "I guess you don't want me to die after all."

"Remember, if you don't finish in the top two at the end of the preliminary, you owe me money." Tsuruko smiled.

"I won't disappoint you or Mo-chan; you've both put so much into training me. I will repay you by finishing in the top two!"

Tsuruko smiled at Keitaro. "If you do your best, I am sure that you will not disappoint."

"Thanks." Keitaro smiled as he walked into the sleeping area to be rested. "I should get ready, the fights start tomorrow."

Tsuruko nodded and left him, _I wonder if he has realised Suu is still stuck to him..._

Translations:

In the above, I have used words, which I used a free (so probably incorrect) translator to generate. The translations (according to the free translator) are as follows.

Japanese: English Translation

Zensen: Fight a Good Fight


	11. Chapter 11: Turmoil of the Heart

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Wow this chapter is the longest one I have ever done! The others usually take 3-4 pages using Open Office. This chapter was 6 pages long. It was finished a lot faster than expected since College didn't give me the wheelbarrow full of homework they usually do. That and I was feeling inspired.

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own Love Hina.

Chapter 11: Turmoil of the Heart

Keitaro awoke to a pair of green and blue eyes mere inches from his face. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled causing the staring person to jump back. "Ryukon? What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Ryukon shrugged. "Just following orders."

"Orders?" Keitaro frowned, but Ryukon merely winked and left, hands in his pockets. "What was he up to?"

"He was recording you talking in your sleep." Suu leaped onto Keitaro.

"Huh?" Keitaro clambered out of the small bed that he had been assigned. Each competitor had been given a luxurious room to stay in, except him. What had he got? A storage cupboard. His bed was two boxes with a cloth over them. Suu watched him stretch out.

"Keitaro?" Suu smiled uncertainly.

"Yes?" Keitaro was unnerved. Suu was always so cheerful but now she seemed serious. It was as unnerving as being attacked by a stuffed animal.

"Does Keitaro love Motoko?" Suu shuffled uneasily.

"Why do you ask?" Keitaro grinned nervously.

"Well... Keitaro was talking in his sleep about Motoko." Suu blushed.

"What did I say...?" Keitaro hoped he didn't say what he had been saying in his dreams. The theme of the dream was probably not suitable for Suu's ears.

"Well you..." Suu looked around and whispered in Keitaro's ears causing him to flush red.

"I said that? Can you promise not to tell anyone, especially Motoko and Naru?" Keitaro was practically begging.

"Of course!" Suu smiled. "So long as you don't ruin my master plan!"

"Master plan?"

"Yep! I am going to rule the world! And then all my friends will stay at the Hinata for ever, so we can always play together!" Suu's cheerful attitude had returned.

"I'll try not to interfere." Keitaro chuckled and wandered out of the room. Suu leapt onto his back and hummed contently.

_**Scene Change**_

"Is that so?" Tsuruko, who was wearing her usual attire rather than the dress, took the tape off of Ryukon. "Any mention of Naru?"

"Not while I was there." Ryukon looked around. Tsuruko had insisted that they meet outside the Dojo where no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"Good." Tsuruko smiled.

"May I ask why you are putting so much effort into this?" Ryukon frowned.

"Why do you care?"

"He is my cousin, no matter what Kanako claims. If I didn't care about his well being I wouldn't be much of a cousin."

"Well... if you had to choose between a fairly attractive woman with an aggressive streak a mile wide that constantly beats up Keitaro and an even more attractive women who cares deeply for Keitaro, who would choose as his bride?"

"The later." Ryukon tilted his head, "But I still don't get what you have to gain from this."

"I have to secure the legacy of the Shinmeiryuu School. Motoko would need a capable husband to help her on her path to the greatness I am sure she will achieve. She will even surpass me." Tsuruko looked off into the distance.

"Really." Ryukon smiled. "That I would like to see Tsuruko-sensei."

"Tsuruko!" Keitaro ran out to greet her.

"Well, I'm outta here TsuTsu!" Ryukon instantly changed from a serious looking youth into the bounding idiot he was the day before. "Hey Katie, don't you have a fight today?"  
"Yeah," Keitaro nodded.

"Well, y' better not let the school down!" Ryukon winked and bounded away.

"What were you two up to?" Keitaro asked. "Are you the one who got Ryukon to spy on me?"

"No... That was Naru." Tsuruko hated lying like this, but it was for the greater good. Besides family came first and Tsuruko had a deep dislike of Naru for reasons she couldn't quite place. "I managed to use my influence with him to secure the tape recording of you he made."

"Really?" Keitaro looked relieved.

"I wonder what is on it to make you worry so." Tsuruko smiled as Keitaro went white with panic, "Don't worry, I have no intention of listening... although I will not deny that Ryukon told me most of the story."

"Really..."

"May I ask you something Urashima?" Tsuruko looked down at Keitaro. "Why if you have such vivid dreams about my sister, do you continue to see Naru?"

"I don't want to hurt her." Keitaro smiled humourlessly. "I really do love her you know."

"Yet she didn't come to watch you fight." Tsuruko shook her head.  
"Well... no one did, except you and Mo-chan. Oh and Kanako."

"I happen to have run into Kitsune, your Aunt Haruka (Meanwhile at Tsuruko's dojo, Haruka picked up a plate, then reconsidered throwing it at Tsuruko and carefully put it back down) and the little chef Shinobu."

"They've come?" Keitaro was glad that his friends had shown up.

"Yes, they arrived yesterday and are staying with Motoko at my dojo while the competition is on."

"So... Naru didn't come then." Keitaro sighed sadly.

"No." Tsuruko patted him on the shoulder. "I guess that she doesn't care as much as you first thought. I mean here you are, at one of the most important events in your life, and she couldn't even be bothered to show up."

"If she doesn't care, why is she spying on me then?" Keitaro replied hotly.

"Because she views you as her property. Why else is she so careful to try and stop you being damaged? She doesn't want you to become 'faulty goods'." Tsuruko replied levelly.

"Why do you care?" Keitaro frowned.

"Because." For the first time in Keitaro's memory, he saw Tsuruko on the verge of tears. "I care about you... I can't explain why but I just want you to live up to your potential."

"My potential?" Keitaro was shocked by Tsuruko's expression.

"I have told you before." Tsuruko's smile returned.

"Oh yeah... the coffee shop." Keitaro remembered when Tsuruko first offered him training.

"Anyway, I am sure you have some pre-match training. Remember the deal." Tsuruko added in a sing song voice.

"What is that? Your new catchphrase?" Keitaro grinned and left Tsuruko. _Man I wish Naru cared half as much as Tsuruko does. _

"Oh, before you go know this," Tsuruko called out, "If you think I care for you, that's only a small fraction compared to my sister's feeling for you. Remember that," and with that final message Tsuruko left the Dojo, leaving Keitaro wondering if Tsuruko had the ability to read minds.

_**Scene Change**_

"Man this place is packed tight!" Kitsune looked around with a grin. "I didn't realise the tournament would be so popular."

"And this is only the preliminaries." Haruka nodded.  
"The World Martial Tournament, or WMT, is an international event of great importance to many schools. It is a chance to stamp their identity into history." Tsuruko took her seat beside Haruka in the packed stadium.

"When will Sempai fight?" Shinobu looked up at Tsuruko.

"Well... the schedule says his fight takes place in Fight 3." Tsuruko consulted a table, "Which is just about after dinner time."

"What?" Kitsune grumbled, "So we have to wait 3 hours before we see him fight?"

"Yes." Motoko (also in her usual attire) sat down beside her sister and looked around, "Isn't Naru here?"

"Nope." Kitsune shook her head, "We haven't seen her in a while."

"Where is Suu then?"

"She was with Keitaro last I saw her." Tsuruko read the program she had been given.

"Who's first then?" Haruka frowned. In her experiences a dojo was a medium sized building designed to hold and train students, it wasn't a building with seven underground stadiums like this one.

"Ryukon Urashima and Zulu." Tsuruko read aloud.

"Urashima?" Shinobu squeaked, "Is he related to Keitaro."  
"Ryukon..." Haruka rubbed her forehead, "Should have figured he would participate in a competition like this. He always did like to show off his strength."

"You know him?" Shinobu span in her seat to face Haruka.  
"Yeah, he's Keitaro's younger cousin. He was sent to live in America after his father and mother split up. I didn't know he had returned."

Tsuruko didn't say anything. She had found Ryukon sleeping on the streets and offered him refuge at her dojo until he earned a job to pay for rent at the local inn. _So it seems like he ran away. _Tsuruko thought to herself.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer's voice blared out, "WELCOME TO THE OPENING FIGHT OF GROUP F IN THE WORLD MARTIAL TOURNAMENT. FOR THOSE NEW TO THIS GLORIOUS EVENT, HERE IS A BRIEF OVERVIEW OF THE RULES: RULE 1, A BATTLE IS WON EITHER BY KNOCKOUT OR SUBMISSION. RULE 2, ANY WEAPON IS ALLOWED BUT IF IT IS A BLADED WEAPON MUST EITHER BE BLUNTED DOWN OR KEPT IN A SHEATH OF SOMEKIND. RULE 3, ANY ATTEMPTS TO KILL WILL RESULT IN DISQUALIFICATION."

"Thank goodness." Shinobu breathed out a sigh of relief, "So Sempai won't be killed then?"

"Probably not." Tsuruko turned a page in the programme.

"NOW THEN, IT GIVES ME PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE LAST YEARS WORLD FINALS SEMIFINALIST, RYUKON URASHIMA OF THE URASHIMA ZENSEN SCHOOL OF COMBAT AND ALSO A NEWCOMER TO THIS YEARS EVENT, ZULU OF THE NO-HOLDS BARRED BAR ROOM BRAWL SCHOOL OF IMPROVISED COMBAT!"

"The what?" Kitsune chuckled.

The crowd cheered as the two fighters walked on to the stage, Ryukon was wearing the black Gi and was spinning the golden staff around his fingers. His opponent was an elderly looking man with a face a mask of scars and tufts of beard. The tattered robes he wore were stained with dirt.

"BEGIN!" The announcer yelled.

_**Scene Change**_

Keitaro sat in the waiting area watching the battle, looking for weaknesses in the two fighters he would soon have to face. Zulu's weaknesses were plain as day. All his attacks were basic and easy to counter, and he was soon defeated. Ryukon avoided using any special techniques, much to Keitaro's annoyance. He wanted to see what Ryukon was capable of before he faced him, seeing as they were both studying the same school. Ryukon claimed he was a master, but Keitaro could remember Ryukon well enough to know that he was probably just bluffing.

"WELL FOLKS… THAT SURE ENDED FAST. THERE IS A THREE HOUR BREAK NOW UNTIL WE RETURN, THIS TIME THE URASHIMA SCHOOL FIGHTER IS THE NEWCOMER AGAINST LAST YEAR'S PRELIMARY FINALIST RYOKO HARUGESEWA!"

On hearing this Keitaro closed his eyes and meditated. He had come along way since first accepting Tsuruko's offer, but hearing he was facing the finalist of last year was not comforting.

"You alright Keitaro?" Suu noticed Keitaro stiffen.

"I'll be fine, will you be alright here?"

"Sure." Suu beamed. "So long as Keitaro wins, I'll be fine!"

"Glad to hear it." Keitaro smiled. "I am going to have a little rest okay? Wake me up in about two hours."

"Okay!"

Keitaro settled down and slipped into dreamland. For the first time in a while his dream was not about adult fantasies involving Motoko. In this dream he was in the middle of a grey sandy desert. The moon illuminated a pale figure stood facing him.

"Naru?" Keitaro tried to walk towards her but found he couldn't move.

"Who do you love? Me or Motoko?" Naru asked.

"Well that's easy." Keitaro grinned. "Which am I going out with?"

"Say it."

"Huh?" Keitaro looked puzzled.  
"Say 'I love Naru not Motoko'." The pale Naru stared at Keitaro.

"Why?" Keitaro frowned.

"Because I want to here you say it." Naru's face was still expressionless.

"Fine," Keitaro opened his mouth to say it but found his tongue wouldn't speak.

"In this dream world, you cannot lie." Pale Naru sighed.

"I love you Naru." Keitaro snapped.

"So that much is true. Do you love Motoko?"

Keitaro tried to deny it but found his voice failing him.

"Just as I thought." The pale Naru shook her head. "If you do not choose one or the other, you will only end up hurting both. Which would you consider marrying?"

"I… don't know." Keitaro's voice faltered, "At first I thought you."

"But now?" Naru prompted.

"Now I wonder if the only reason I ever wanted to be with you is because of the promise I made so long ago. Part of me feels that living for the past is stupid."

"We can only live for the present to build the future we want." Motoko's voice echoed in the desert.

"That's right… it was Motoko who told me that in a training session." Keitaro smiled at the thought.

"But where would we be if we didn't keep our promises." Pale Naru faded away into the background.

Keitaro's eyes snapped opened as Suu leaped up and down on his chest.

"Wake up!" Suu grinned as she saw his eyes open. "You're up!"

"Hurry up Keitaro." Kanako prodded him then turned to Suu, "We should go to the coach's area. It has a good view of the fight.

"Okay!" Suu grinned.

_**Scene Change**_

Keitaro walked out onto the Arena floor, the crowd were cheering. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kitsune and Shinobu holding a banner proclaiming 'If you can survive a Naru Punch you can win this thing Keitaro! Love The Hinata Girls!' which earned a chuckle from Keitaro.

"Right," The referee turned to Keitaro, "You know the rules, if you use that katana; it must stay in its sheath alright. First to get K. O'ed or give in loses."

"Got it." Keitaro nodded and turned to his opponent. She was fairly muscular and had tanned skin. She looked a lot like a more exotic version of Kitsune, being of a similar height with almost the same face. Her outfit was simply everyday clothes, although the fact she was a finalist last year meant he was not going to underestimate her.

"KEITARO URASHIMA VS RYOKO HARUGESEWA BEGIN!" The announcer called out.

Keitaro barely bad time to blink. His opponent seemed to travel the distance between them before Keitaro was able to lift his Katana. The first five hits were delivered at lightning speed, knocking Keitaro backwards and forcing the wind from his lungs. _Damn… _He thought as he rolled to avoid a heel to the face _this girl is good! _

_**Scene Change**_

The crowd watched in interest as Keitaro managed to fend off her attacks.

"Sempai is doing well." Shinobu watched in awe then turned to look at Tsuruko and squeaked. Both she and her sister were glaring at Keitaro.

"He is far better than this!" Motoko sighed, "Why is he holding back?"

"Who knows," Tsuruko scowled. "Maybe this is part of the Zensen fighting style."

"I doubt it, Ryukon didn't hold back." Motoko shook her head

"He did, but his opponent had no skill so it was hard to tell. I only know as I have faced his full strength before."  
"Who won?" Motoko asked.

"Me." Tsuruko smiled recalling the battle. Ryukon kept shrugging of her attacks, determined to win. In the end he had collapsed from pure exhaustion with a smile on his face. He had thanked Tsuruko for not holding back.

"Come on Keitaro! Knock her into next week!" Kitsune yelled.

"If only Naru were here, she would be able to cheer him on!" Shinobu sighed sadly.

_**Scene Change**_

Keitaro managed to evade Ryoko's furious attacks. She was an unarmed fighter and relied on rapid attacks that left no openings for a counter attack. Despite taking a few hits early on, Keitaro had managed to defend successfully against Ryoko's attacks and was currently waiting for an opening.

Ryoko suddenly dropped down and lashed out at Keitaro with a sweeping kick, tripping him but once again he was able to roll away before Ryoko could take advantage of the situation.

"Not bad boy," Ryoko grinned showing sharpened canines before leaping backwards to catch her breath.

"Not bad yourself." Keitaro calmed himself and gathered his Ki. _Time to show off my new technique. _

"Hmm? A Ki attack huh?" Ryoko grinned and took up a crouched stance. "This out to be interesting."

_**Scene Change**_

"What's happening, they have both stopped fighting!" Kitsune frowned.

"Keitaro is preparing his attack, and Ryoko wants to see how good he is so is letting him charge it. Her current stance is one used to deflect Ki attacks." Tsuruko shook her head, "Keitaro will just be wasting his time using any Ki attacks."

A similar verdict had been reached down in the coach's area, where Kanako and Suu watched the fight.

"So Keitaro can't hurt her?" Suu frowned.

"Actually… he does have a little advantage. Seeing as his heart is in turmoil, his Ki is erratic. This will make it harder to deflect. Plus the technique he is going to use, The Zensen Kaze Shuurai is a lightning fast version of Motoko's own Ki strikes. Although they lack the power of the Shinmeiryuu School techniques, most of the Zensen techniques have incredible speed making defending against them near impossible." Kanako frowned. "That is if he can control his Ki long enough to actually launch an attack."

_**Scene Change**_

Keitaro took a deep breath and watched as the world around him seemed to slow down to a snail's pace. The crowd's cheers were mere whispers in his ears and all the colours seemed to drain, leaving grey shadows all around. _This is it… _Keitaro felt the energy surge into his katana. In the world of grey, his sword was a glowing yellow beacon. He raised the katana and pulled it back, like a baseball player getting ready to swing at an incoming baseball.

_Remember the lessons, keep calm and focus on happy feelings… _Keitaro allowed a serious of images to pass through his mind, his training with Motoko and Tsuruko, how he felt when Motoko confessed her feelings for him, how he felt when he and Naru started dating…

_Naru's not here though. _A dark thought from Keitaro's subconscious crept into the picture. The yellow glow of his sword began to fade away, leaving a black shadow where it once was.

_**Scene Change**_

"What the…" Tsuruko frowned. "His Ki just vanished?"

"Not good." Motoko started chewing her nails.

_Damn..._ Keitaro tried to fight the growing depression but failed miserably. _She doesn't care enough to watch me fight..._

_But the others do. _Keitaro's dark side decided to try and cheer him up. _Motoko is up there and she loves you. And you admitted you love her in that dream so what is the problem? _

Keitaro was aware of movement and saw Ryoko grow tired of waiting and start charging towards him, even at the snail's pace the world appeared to be moving at, she looked pretty intimidating.

_**Scene Change**_

"Ouch." Kitsune flinched as Ryoko's fist connected with Keitaro sending him skidding backwards in the dust.

"Sempai!" Shinobu had tears in her eyes.

"Damn it Keitaro!" Motoko stood up, "What the hell are you playing at?"

Keitaro staggered to his feet, struggling to stay conscious. He tried to gather his Ki, and found himself recalling a tender moment in training.

"_Ouch..." Keitaro grimaced as Motoko cleaned the cut on his arm. _

"_Stop whining." Motoko chuckled. "It's only a small cut." _

"_I know, I know." Keitaro sighed. "I am probably going to get a lot worse in that tournament huh?" _

"_Probably..." Motoko looked up at Keitaro with tears in her eyes, "Promise me Keitaro, you won't risk your life just to pay off your debt to my sister. If you were to die..." Motoko broke eye contact. _

"_Hey, Mo-chan. I got trained by you. Who is going to be able to kill me?" Keitaro smiled.  
"Promise me." Motoko whispered. _

"_I promise you." Keitaro pushed Motoko's chin up so she could see his face. "I promise I will not throw my life away. But I also promise you I will not let you down. I will qualify and make you proud." _

"_That's a promise then." Motoko brushed away a tear and hugged Keitaro. "I'll hold you to it. Die and I will have you resurrected so I can have the pleasure of killing you myself." Motoko chuckled weakly. _

"_No worries." Keitaro winked. _

Keitaro looked up, aware of the charging Ryoko. "I promised..."

"_But where would be if we didn't keep our promises?"_

"Lightning Wolf Claw!" Ryoko lashed out, using a Ki based fist attack. Keitaro stopped it with his hand. He looked up and deep into her eyes.

"I promised Mo-chan... I would not disappoint her!" Keitaro threw the fist Ryoko's fist back catching her off guard. "I PROMISED! KAZE SHUURAI!" Keitaro swung he katana in an arc in front of him.

For several moments it appeared as if nothing had happened.

"Amazing..." Ryoko staggered backwards. "That attack... it had hit me before you even finished yelling it. Well done... Keitaro Urashima."

Ryoko's outfit suddenly exploded into shreds of cloth along a diagonal slash across her stomach. The metal vest underneath was badly dinted. Ryoko fell over backwards almost as if in slow motion. When she hit the floor she groaned, "That attack... was like getting hit by a fully loaded oil tanker." She murmured before allowing herself to fall unconscious.

"WINNER KEITARO URASHIMA! WHAT AN AMAZING OUTCOME. THE NEWCOMER MANAGED TO PULL A VICTORY FROM THE HANDS OF LAST YEARS FINALIST! WHAT TALENT THIS BOY HAS! THAT IS IT FOR TODAY'S FIXTURES BUT COME BACK TOMORROW WHEN WE WILL HAVE A FIGHT OF THE AGES BETWEEN LAST YEARS FINALIST RYOKO HARUGESEWA, AND HER OLD RIVAL STEVE 'THE JUGGERNAUT' WHO SHE DEFEATED IN LAST YEARS REGIONAL SEMIFINAL. WHO WILL WIN IN THIS REPLAY? WE'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

"Sempai won!" Shinobu jumped up and down.

"Who'd have thought it?" Kitsune grinned.

"Not bad." Haruka removed the cigarette from his mouth. "I wonder what he was saying before he used that Ki strike."

"Something about a promise." Tsuruko shrugged. She was a talented lip reader but over this distance, even with the binoculars she had borrowed from Motoko, there was no way she could have worked out the entire conversation.

"Wow! Keitaro won!" Suu jumped up and down, "I never even saw the attack."

"Such is the power of the Kaze Shuurai." Kanako nodded sagely. "It also appears he was able to focus his Chi correctly. That is good news. Now he should be able to learn Ryuujin Sukedachi"

"Is that food?" Suu frowned then shrugged. "Maybe I should give Keitaro the present I made him!"

"What present?" Kanako raised an eyebrow.

"A fighting Mecha-Tama!" Suu grinned. "Keitaro can fight it!"

"That is actually quite a good idea Suu... whoa I never thought I would say that without any sarcasm in my voice."

"Is sarcasm tasty?" Suu frowned.

"..." Kanako looked at Suu and sighed. "I guess you can't be a genius all the time. Come on, let's get Keitaro."

The Hinata girls and Tsuruko were walking out of the stand and talking about their landlord's impressive skills. Even Tsuruko was forced to admit that his Ki attack was quite impressive. Motoko wasn't talking. She was walking as if in a dream world.

"Keitaro, Kanako, Suu!" Kitsune waved at the trio as they left the stadium and made their way to the ground level.

"Oh hi everyone." Keitaro grinned. "I liked the banner."

"It was my idea." Shinobu smiled and blushed when Keitaro nodded at her.

"Thanks Shinobu." Keitaro looked at Tsuruko and Motoko and opened his mouth to speak when.

SLAP!

Keitaro staggered backwards clutching his left cheek.

"What were you playing at?" Motoko advanced on the shocked Keitaro. "What was the idea letting her beat you up like that? What happened to all that training that we put you through? A fighter like that should have never got anywhere near you!"

"I'm... sorry." Keitaro bowed his head. "I was not focused on the fight properly and paid the price for that."

"That much was obvious." Motoko breathed out slowly, "But I am forced to admit that once you got your act together, you were a pretty good fighter."

"Thanks Mo-chan, that means a lot coming from you." Keitaro rubbed his cheek.

"Are you hurt Sempai?" Shinobu ran up to Keitaro.  
"Oh no," Keitaro smiled, "Mo-chan didn't intend to hurt me."

"I meant from the fight." Shinobu looked worried, "You took quite a few hits."

"Compared to a Naru punch, that was nothing. On that note have you guy's seen Naru anywhere?"

"No, we thought she was with you." Kitsune shrugged. "She wasn't at the Hinata, that's for sure."

"Where could she have gone?" Keitaro looked worried then to the surprise of everyone, shrugged and said, "Oh well I suppose she's alright wherever she is."

"You don't care?" Motoko asked.

"I guess at the moment I would rather not see her. I have some things I need to sort out." Keitaro replied vaguely.

"Things? Would these things be relationship issues?" Tsuruko asked innocently.

Kitsune opened her mouth to say how ridiculous that was, but caught Keitaro's expression.

"I guess something like that." Keitaro sighed and walked off to his training quarters.

"Keitaro?" Kitsune started to follow him but was intercepted by Kanako.

"This is something my brother has to solve for himself." Kanako nodded to the others. "Maybe we should go out to eat some place to celebrate Keitaro's victory?"

"But with out Keitaro..." Shinobu started but was cut off by Tsuruko.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tsuruko turned to Motoko. "How about you?"

"I was going to go look around the underground complex." Motoko shrugged.

"Well your loss then." Tsuruko smiled. _Yeah, like that is your real intent. _

"Come on Motoko!" Kitsune grinned. _I aint leaving you with Keitaro, not after I put so much effort into making sure Naru beat you for his affections. _

"There is no point in forcing Motoko to do anything. It never works." Tsuruko sighed.

"Didn't you try to force her to marry Keitaro at one point?" Kitsune retorted.

"And did it work?" Tsuruko smiled.

"No..." Kitsune admitted.

"So I know what I am talking about, see you Motoko!" Tsuruko lead the others away.

Motoko watched them walk away and decided to not to visit Keitaro immediately, and at least look like she really was going to look around the underground complex. She walked by another fighter who was stood almost as if dazed. The fighter was wearing a badge that proclaimed him to be the Masked Avenger from Fighting Group A.

"Are you alright?" Motoko noted the fighter's unusual stance.

"Fine." A gruff voice replied and the masked fighter walked off.

Motoko frowned. She could have sword she had heard the masked fighter sniffle. "Probably has a cold." Motoko dismissed her concerns and continued walking onwards.

Translations (Done by free translator so could be wrong):

Kaze Shuurai: Wind Lightning Strike

Ryuujin Sukedachi: Dragon God/King Assistance (in a Fight)


	12. Chapter 12: The Day of Rest supposedly

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: I am amazed how many people have actually added this story to their favourites. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you keep reading! By the way... this story has about 10 or so chapters left I think (till end of the tournament). Once it's finished I may write a sequel if enough people ask me to: D

Disclaimer: Love Hina I Own Don't (Rearrange)

Chapter 12: A Day of Rest (Supposedly)

Motoko continued exploring the underground network. There were eight identical arenas underneath the dojo itself, and each one could easily hold 20,000 spectators. The arena floor was no more than a large expanse of sand. Despite not being a competitor, Motoko had unlimited access to the entire compound, as an invited competitor.

Every ten years, when this competition takes place. The top 20 combatants in each country are given a 'Free Pass' to the final national tournament, allowing them to skip the preliminaries. Motoko had received her Free Pass as she was representing her sister.

"Wow..." Motoko smiled as she walked across the arena where she had just seen Keitaro fight. She drew her katana and started practising a complex Kata, imagining in her head the cheers of the crowd as she fenced an imaginary opponent.

"And the crowd goes wild!"

Motoko dropped her katana and spun around, "Keitaro?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to distract you." Keitaro picked up her katana and handed her it.

"It's alright..." Motoko tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you... blushing? How cute," Keitaro chuckled to himself.

"I notice it has become second nature for you to compliment me, may I ask why?"

"Huh?"

"Ever since you and Naru became a couple... you have not hesitated to compliment me when we meet. I would have thought that you would only have eyes for Naru." Motoko looked up at him.

"I guess it's just a coincidence. The truth is probably that during our training together I became a lot easier around you and found it easier to talk to you."

"Do you ever compliment Naru?"

"Hah! She'd call me a pervert then hit me for six." Keitaro shook his head sadly.  
"So... you can't actually compliment her for fear of being attacked?"

"It isn't getting attacked that worries me. It's her not being able to deal with my counter attack."

"Ah," Motoko nodded and smiled. "Have you recovered from your fight?"

"More or less," Keitaro nodded.

"How about a little friendly sparring then?" Motoko raised her katana.

"It would be a pleasure." Keitaro drew his own.

They sparred for several hours. Keitaro was amazed how at ease his was around Motoko. He knew she could deal with his attacks, and she knew he could deal with hers. They didn't have to worry and they could just focus on their skills.

At least that was what Keitaro wanted, but he the longer they spared, the harder he found it to concentrate on Motoko's attacks and started focusing on the girl herself. He noticed how her silky black hair flowed out as she span around. How cute she looked as an almost peaceful expression dominated her face, how the sweat glistened on her skin. How her katana was headed straight for his...

"OUCH!" Keitaro clutched his leg.

"Oh! Sorry Keitaro!" Motoko dropped her katana, "I got carried away." She started to tear at her own robes.

"What are you doing?"

Motoko didn't reply until she had wrapped a scrap of cloth that she tore from her own clothes around Keitaro's wound. "I... am so sorry." She kept her head down.

"It's okay Mo-chan, I was the one who got distracted."  
"You always try and take the blame, even though you know it was my fault." Motoko's voice was eerily quiet.

"Well that was really my fault." Keitaro frowned, noting the odd stains on the floor. Small drops that didn't look like blood. "Mo-chan, are you crying?"

"I am sorry I hurt you Urashima." Motoko looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Keitaro," Keitaro smiled and hugged Motoko, "My name is Keitaro. Don't worry about it. I am invincible after all."

Motoko pushed him away grinning weakly. "If Naru were here she would have probably sent you into orbit."

"Yeah," Keitaro sighed. "But I guess she has something more important to do than keep an eye on me."

"Then she is a fool." Motoko chuckled. "If you were mine, I would never leave your side."

Keitaro smiled, "I know..."

"Why did I lose...?" Motoko started sobbing, "I love you far more than her." She started sobbing into Keitaro's chest.

Keitaro held her close and let her sob. "Mo-chan..."

"Sorry..." Motoko pulled away from Keitaro. "You probably think I am stupid."

"No!" Keitaro shook his head.

"It's nice of you to say that, whether it's true or not." Motoko wiped her face. "Is your leg alright?"

"Fine thanks to you." Keitaro walked around. "See no damage. I'm going to take a quick bath then get some rest. I'll see you around."

"See you Keitaro." Motoko picked up her katana and sheathed it, following Keitaro from the stadium. Both were completely oblivious to the masked figure watching them.

_**Scene Change**_

"Oh... here again," Keitaro sighed as he found himself in the grey desert again. The familiar pale figure stood before him. "Hello Naru."

"Why do you encourage her?" pale Naru frowned. "She shows her feelings but you don't spur her, you allow her to continue. Do you enjoy toying with her feelings?"

"Or is there something else." Another pale figure walked across the desert.

"Your..." Keitaro looked at the figure with amusement, "You're me?"

"Your dark side given physical form." Pale Keitaro smiled. "Well... is there another reason? Do you enjoy the sensation of being loved?"

"Don't I love you enough?" pale Naru frowned.

"You didn't show..." Keitaro whispered. "This is one of the most important events in my life, and you didn't show."

"I have reasons..." pale Naru started.

"And they'd better be good ones." Keitaro felt a dark rage building with in himself. "Or else I am leaving you for someone who _actually_ cares!"

"Like who?" pale Naru whined. "I care for you."

"She only confessed to you under peer pressure." Pale Keitaro felt inclined to comment, "Motoko however, confessed of her own free will. She is there for you. She even told you she would always be there for you."

"You will not leave me for that Kendo Witch!" pale Naru snarled.

"YOU WILL NOT INSULT MO-CHAN!" Keitaro snarled, "She is my sensei and my closest friend!"

The pale figures faded away, leaving Keitaro feeling guilty for yelling at Naru. How could he side against his girlfriend like that? He felt slightly unnerved how naturally it had come, defending Motoko's honour.

_**Scene Change**_

"... Good morning Ryukon." Keitaro sighed and rolled out his bed.

"Morning Katie," Ryukon nodded to his older cousin.

"Still recording me sleeping for Naru?" Keitaro yawned.

"Yeah... I mean, er who said I was working for Naru, because I'm not!" Ryukon edged out of the room.

Keitaro picked up the candidate slip. "Oh... I don't have any fights today." He glanced around. Suu had stayed with the others so that meant he had the room to himself. "Hah... no one is here to interrupt my extended nap!" Keitaro chuckled and settled down to go back to sleep when the door opened. "Oh come off it!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tsuruko smiled as she entered his room.

"Have you heard of knocking?"

"Yes." Tsuruko shrugged, "But I am in far too much of a hurry to worry about common courtesy."

"Why?"

"You have a busy day ahead of you."

"I have a free day." Keitaro pulled the covers over his head.

"Not anymore." Tsuruko replied in her sing-song voice.

_**Scene Change**_

It was several hours later and Keitaro found himself walking around Kyoto with Tsuruko.

"Why did you drag me out of my bed?" Keitaro yawned. "I already saw Kyoto with you when I started my training."

"Yes, I know." Tsuruko smiled at Keitaro. "It will do you good. A chance to relax without any pressure…"

"Sempai!" Shinobu ran up to Keitaro.

"Hi Shinobu, what's a matter?" Keitaro smiled at the young girl.

"I was wondering if… you might… if you didn't mind, if you have spare time, possibly, maybe consider…"

"Get it out already." Tsuruko sighed impatiently.

"…?" Shinobu shot out.

"Er…" Keitaro blinked as he tried to decipher what she had just said.

"Speak Japanese this time." Tsuruko sighed. _If I don't get a move on my planning will be for nought. _

"I think she was…" Keitaro was replaying the past few minutes in his head, trying to understand what had been said.

"Well I didn't sound like it to me." Tsuruko shot Keitaro an irritated glare.

"Sorry." Keitaro backed away from Tsuruko. _What's up with her? _

"Er… never mind." Shinobu fled blushing.

"Now then, follow me." Tsuruko dragged Keitaro through the crowds.

_**Scene Change**_

Kitsune groaned and rolled out of the makeshift bed Tsuruko had made her. She tried to recall last night, but with no success. Her foot found something soft under the covers in her bed. After prodding it a few times she performed some deduction. Who would grab her foot in a death lock hug? After several minutes, her brain realised she was expecting something and suggested Suu. Pleased with her reasoning so far, Kitsune tried to walk.

"Good morning." Shinobu smiled as Kitsune applied a crowbar to Suu's arms in a vain effort to remove the young girl.

"Morning it is, good remains to be proven." Kitsune groaned. "What happened last night?"

"You had a drinking contest against Tsuruko."

"Who won?"

"She did." Shinobu smiled. "I made some breakfast for you."

Kitsune's mental processes had now fully awoken allowing her to realise something amiss about the young chef. "Er... Shinobu, you're eyes are awfully red. Have you been crying?"

"... No." Shinobu replied in a small voice.  
"Okay, what upset you?" Kitsune smiled at the young girl.

"I... was trying to ask Keitaro out on a date," Shinobu started to sob again; "I am a terrible friend to Naru! I tried to steal her boyfriend from her!"

"So... what did he say?"

"I never got around to asking him. He was walking around with Tsuruko and she seemed agitated by me being there, so I panicked and ran away."

"Tsuruko agitated huh?" Kitsune rubbed her chin and recalled last night. "That's it! I was trying to get Tsuruko to confess that she had done something with Naru to help Motoko and Keitaro get together!"

"Tsuruko get Sempai and Motoko together? Why?" Shinobu frowned.

"No idea." Kitsune sighed loudly. "I have to find out what Tsuruko is up to and where she is hiding Naru!"

"How do you know that Tsuruko is the one hiding Naru?" Shinobu whispered, well aware they were talking about the owner of the house they were currently living in.

"When I last saw Naru, she was talking to Tsuruko. First I thought nothing of it, but recently I've noticed Tsuruko encouraging the two to spend time together. Maybe this whole tournament is just a scheme by Tsuruko to get those two together."

"I'll help you." Shinobu frowned. She didn't particularly like the idea of losing to Naru, but she had come to accept that, but Motoko was another story. If she was going to lose to someone, she would rather it be Naru, who Keitaro loved, rather than Motoko just because Tsuruko forced them together. She would help Kitsune and do anything in her power to help protect her friends, Keitaro and Motoko, from marrying against their will.

Little did she know that Motoko herself desired Keitaro far more than Tsuruko wanted them to marry?

_Almost there! _Tsuruko thought to herself as she leads Keitaro down the street to her Dojo. She had worked out all the times perfectly. She would leave Keitaro at the Dojo entrance, just as Motoko returned from the Tea Ceremony she had been sent to. Keitaro would see her in her Kimono, and would fall in love with Motoko. It was perfect. _Nothing can go wrong now!_

"Kei-kun!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Mutsumi!" Keitaro stopped to wave at her.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Tsuruko looked at the sky as if expecting to see someone taunting her.

"How are you Kei-kun?" Mutsumi walked over to him smiling widely. "I don't see Naru. Have you two split up?"

"Well… I don't know. She just vanished a couple of days ago." Keitaro smiled sadly.

"Really… that's too bad. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me Kei-kun!" Mutsumi looked thoughtful. "Wait a second; you say you haven't seen Naru for a couple of days, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Keitaro nodded.

"I could have sworn I saw her yesterday." Mutsumi frowned.

"Where did you see her?" Keitaro grabbed her by the shoulders, "Please tell me!"

"Ara…" Mutsumi smiled, "But of course Kei-kun… it was…" Mutsumi started to stagger. "Oh my I feel so weak…" she collapsed into Keitaro's arms.

"Oh come on Mutsumi!" Keitaro shook her gently.

"Out like a light." Tsuruko sighed, "I'll take her inside the dojo, and you wait here alright?"

"Fine," Keitaro shrugged. "Tell me if she wakes up."

"I will." Tsuruko nodded and walked away, pulling the unconscious Mutsumi across the floor.

This went unnoticed by Keitaro, who was thinking about Naru. _So she is alright then… but why did she leave without so much as a note? _Keitaro sighed. _Well at least I know she is alright._

"Oh hi Keitaro, what are you doing here?" Motoko smiled as she walked towards Keitaro.

"Hi Mo-chan." Keitaro span to face her, "I've got some good news…" Keitaro's voice trailed off into nothing.

"Keitaro?" Motoko frowned and waved a hand in front of his face.

Keitaro started coughing. "Sorry Mo-chan… why are you wearing a kimono?"

"Oh, Tsuruko asked me to attend some Tea Ceremony for her." Motoko smiled.

"Ah," Keitaro nodded, "You look good in that." _I swear she didn't look that good the last time she wore a kimono! Wait a second… have her breasts got larger? _Keitaro quickly derailed that train of thought and told himself to focus on her face. _Her beautiful face that…_ Keitaro switched to her hair, _the silky black… _In the end Keitaro resigned himself to smiling with his eyes shut.

"R… really?" Motoko blushed. "Anyway, what was that good news you were talking about?"

"Oh that," Keitaro waved his hands dismissively. "Naru has been sighted!"

"Oh really?" Motoko smiled, "You must be happy."  
"I don't know…" Keitaro sighed, "Mutsumi said she looked perfectly fine when she saw her."

"And you don't know why you are happy because?"

"I know it's kind of selfish but I wanted her to be here. If she is perfectly alright then why didn't she show?"

"You're not being selfish. This was a major event for you." Motoko smiled at Keitaro, "Anyway, let's go in and have a drink."

"Ah Motoko!" Tsuruko wandered out smiling, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"If I have to drink anymore tea, I swear I will kill somebody." Motoko growled. "Why did I have to take your place?"

"Because I was busy," Tsuruko refused to elaborate and left Motoko and Keitaro in the street.

"What is she up to?" Keitaro frowned. "She seems to be planning something."

"I… think she is trying to get us two together." Motoko looked at her feet.

"What?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow, "But she knows me and Naru are…"

"I know." Motoko continued staring at the floor. "But once my sister has her mind set on something, she will not give up until she achieves her goals."  
"Huh?" Keitaro frowned.

"She wanted me to lose the fight and become married to you. Since I won, she is now trying to find another way to get us to marry."

"Is that so?" Keitaro grinned, "Maybe I should go teach her a lesson huh? We could take her."

"I am afraid I could not help you." Motoko shook her head, "You are aware of my feelings for you. If losing meant being with you… I could not guarantee I would fight with the best of my ability."

Keitaro nodded. "I guess not. Well I am sure I could get that Ryukon to help Me."  
"No chance Katie." Ryukon chuckled.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" Keitaro leapt into the air, clutching his heart.

"That's the same trick my sister uses." Motoko frowned, "That's quite an advanced technique."

"I don't know 'bout that. All I now is it a neat trick." Ryukon grinned.

"Why won't you help me fight Tsuruko?" Keitaro asked once his heart beat had returned to somewhere near normal, which in the presence of Motoko in that kimono, was somewhere near double what it would be elsewhere.

"Fight TsuTsu? Couldn't bring myself to do." Ryukon crouched and looked serious for a moment. "I owe her too much."

"Where are you off now?" Motoko asked.

"Got some chores to do for Tsuruko." Ryukon shrugged, stretched and started to gather his Ki. "Ryuujin Sukedachi!"

"What?" Keitaro staggered backwards at the overwhelming Ki in the area. "What is that?"

"Draconic Rage, Stage One." Ryukon winked. His eyes had turned amber. "One of the strongest techniques in the Urashima Zensen style!" He leapt impossibly high into the air and seemed to push against the air to propel himself forward. Keitaro didn't see him land.

"Whoa, that's a Zensen technique? I only know the Kaze Shuurai!" Keitaro frowned.

"That is very similar to my sister's battle rage." Motoko frowned. "What did he mean 'stage one'?"

"I'll ask him later. I wonder why he is helping Tsuruko out. I thought he was running tasks for Naru… wait a second. Does Ryukon even know who Naru is?"

"He said he was running tasks for Naru?" Motoko frowned.

"Well… when I asked him he accidentally let on that he was." Keitaro shrugged.

"Keitaro… maybe he intended to mislead you." Motoko stared into the distance, "He may appear lacking in intelligence but if my sister's battle technique is anything to got by, you have to be really skilled and smart to pull off that draconic rage."

"You think he's playing dumb then?" Keitaro looked to Motoko.

"Possibly, Either that or Naru hired him to keep an eye on you." Motoko shrugged. "Although it was Tsuruko who introduced us, so it is difficult to tell whose side he is on."

"Whose side?" Keitaro frowned.

"I am sure you must have noticed. There are two sides in this debate, those who side with Naru and those who side with me."

"What for?"

"For your heart," Motoko sighed. Keitaro could really be dense sometimes.

"But me and Naru…"

"I know." Motoko repeated. "But my sister will not let that stop her from getting us together. She considers herself quite the matchmaker."

"Why? Hasn't she anything better to do? I mean, if she is so bored why doesn't she go on holiday with her husband?"

"I do not know." Motoko shook her head. "To be honest… I have not seen her husband in all the time I have been here."

"Come to think of it, she doesn't have any photos around her dojo." Keitaro walked inside. "What are you waiting for Mo-chan?" He grabbed Motoko and pulled her inside after him.

_He's holding my hand… _Motoko blushed as Keitaro led her inside.

_He's holding her hand! _A masked figure watching from the bushes shook it's head. _This isn't good. _

Extra Info! Urashima Zensen Fighting Style

This school was chosen for Keitaro at his birth without his consent. When he became old enough to choose, he decided to chase after the promised girl and as a result never got around to learning this school of fighting. Unlike the Shinmeiryuu School, this school tends to focus on buffering the user, so they can deal or take more damage. There are a few offensive Techniques (Kaze Shuurai is the most commonly used) but few are as powerful as their counterparts in different schools. The school is split into three ranks. Pupils, Masters and Ranked Masters. Ryukon is a Master, and Keitaro is a pupil. Kanako has achieved 4th Rank Master.

Most users of this school rely on a weapon such as a katana or western long swords. Ryukon however relies on his staff and Kanako can use a length of rope to generate the armed techniques of the school.

Extra Info! Kaze Shuurai Technique

This technique is very similar to the Ki techniques used by the Shinmeiryuu School, although its speed is far greater. As demonstrated in Keitaro's fight Versus Ryoko, the attack itself moves to fast for the eye to see but lacks the power to send an opponent flying. Translation: Wind Lightning Strike

Extra Info! Ryuujin Sukedachi

As Motoko said, this is similar to the fighting state Tsuruko enters (glowing eyes etc.). This is the first of three stages to the Urashima Zensen Draconic Rage Technique and uses the Users Ki to boost the strength, speed and endurance of the user. While in this state being hit by lesser abilities (such as the Kaze Shuurai) has next to no effect but any high powered attacks (such as the Shinmeiryuu school Ki techniques) can not only damage the user but end the rage prematurely.


	13. Chapter 13: Keitaro VS Juggernaught

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Thanks to all those people who have reviewed me! I now accept Anonymous reviews so there's no excuse for not reviewing (besides not wanting to... which is a pretty good reason).

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. I do own Ryukon and the School of Zensen Fighting though... at least I think I do

Chapter 13: Keitaro Vs the Juggernaut

Keitaro groaned. His head was vibrating and he could barely think straight. As he glanced around he saw the walls of his competition quarters. His mind was running behind and so Keitaro removed the arm wrapped around him and plodded over to the pile of clothes, unconsciously sorted his from the other set, got dressed then stepped outside to stretch. Then his mind caught up.

"Oh man, today I have to fight that Steve 'The Juggernaut', man what an ego-maniac he must be." Keitaro stretched as his mind tried desperately to inform him of its discovery. "I got a strange feeling I've forgot something. Oh yeah!" Keitaro chuckled, "My Candidate Slip."

He walked into the room, lifted Motoko's arm, picked up his slip and lowered her arm softly.

"Got it," Keitaro smiled. Then froze.

_Finally! _Keitaro's dark side chuckled. _I thought you would never notice._

"Mo... Mo..." Keitaro pointed at his bed and stuttered. He then turned to the pile of clothes on the floor, and realised with a sense of dread that they were Motoko's clothes.

"Oh Keitaro!" Motoko rolled over, revealing her naked body to Keitaro. "Last night was amazing."

"Mo-chan?" Keitaro couldn't believe his eyes.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Motoko walked up to him and began removing the black Gi and the metal vest.

"I must have died and gone to heaven!" Keitaro's nosed started bleeding.

"Keitaro?" Naru stood in the doorway. "You... you pervert!"

"It isn't what it looks like!" Keitaro pleaded as the Naru punch got closer and...

"OW!" Keitaro sprang out of his bed clutching his head.

"OW!" Ryukon shot backwards clutching his nose.

"Ryukon? Oh... it was a dream. Better than the ones in the silver desert that's for sure." Keitaro sighed then turned to his cousin. "Why do you stand over me like that?"

"Zensen Special Technique Complete Empathy! Allows me to see your dreams." Ryukon explained.

"WHAT?" Keitaro felt violated.

"If you are so scared of Naru, why do you go out with her?" Ryukon frowned. "I mean I don't like to take sides in all this, but if you ask me, Motoko seems the better option."

"You are working for Tsuruko aren't you? She asked you to tape what I said in my sleep."

"Yes, but I stopped doing that." Ryukon nodded, "I was only here to tell you about your opponent."

"Then why were you watching my dream?" Keitaro rubbed his forehead where he had collided with Ryukon.

"Because yours are far more interesting than mine," Ryukon shrugged dismissively. "What's important here is that the opponent you face isn't called the Juggernaut for nothing. He can shrug of Ki attacks and pretty much any blunt attack you know."

"So what am I going to do?" Keitaro frowned.

"Well... you could afford to lose this match, only if you defeated everyone else in this group, and that includes me."

"I guess you won't throw it either."  
"Of course not, I have my pride you know." Ryukon sat down on a box opposite Keitaro's bed. "But I can help you Keitaro."

"What? No Katie?"

"... I only called you that when I wanted you to believe I was a mindless idiot. However I overheard you and Motoko speaking so assumed you had seen through that." Ryukon shrugged. "I originally only acted like that to bug Kanako."

"Fair enough," Keitaro shrugged. "How do you intend to help me?"

"I have a few techniques that could help you win. And they are all Zensen techniques."

"And they are..." Keitaro leaned forward.

"The Gekitou Koshou, which is a morally damaging technique and then there is the Monosugoi Akuma which is an area affecting technique used to put space between you and your opponent. Then, there is the one, the only." Ryukon leapt into (what he thought was) a heroic pose. "RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!"

"You can teach me all those in the two hours before I fight this guy?"

"Not a chance." Ryukon smiled, "I would struggle to even teach you one, but Tsuruko claims you have a lot of potential, so I am trusting her judgement and giving you these." Ryukon produced three scrolls. "These are the scrolls containing the techniques I told you about. I hear you managed to get into Toudai, so assume that you are good at learning from books and the like." Ryukon threw the scrolls at Keitaro, who managed to catch them with lightning reflexes. "Not bad boy." Ryukon left the room, adding on his way out, "I would advise learning the Ryuujin Sukedachi last."

After leaving the room Ryukon frowned to himself. _Well if Kanako's plan involves Keitaro, which should put a wrench in the works. I just hope I work out what she is up to before it is too late..._

_**Scene Change**_

Motoko sighed as she walked around the dojo. The first match of the day didn't start for two hours and there was no way Motoko would sit and listen to the commentators for two hours. So long as she made it in time for Keitaro's fight, then she would be happy.

"Masked Avenger! Can we have your autograph?" A swarm of children steamed past Motoko and started gathering around the masked fighter, who had just entered the Dojo.

"Masked Avenger huh?" Motoko chuckled to herself. The fighter was wearing the classical super hero outfit, of wearing underwear over the top of their trousers. The fighter was wearing bright yellow trousers and a shirt, with a red helmet covering her entire head. There was a blackened strip which seemed to reflect the light. Motoko assumed that was one way reflective glass, allowing the masked 'hero' to see out but no-one else could see inside the helmet.

"Sure, what ever," The masked fighter replied gruffly.

_Come to think of it, I have been seeing that masked fighter a lot around Keitaro... _Motoko's eyes narrowed. _I saw him at Kyoto and in the stadium, watching Keitaro. What is going on here? _

Motoko wandered around, noticing she was being followed. She took a brisk walk outside the Dojo and turned the corner, pressing her body flat against the wall. When the masked fighter walked around the corner, Motoko tripped him and pinned him to the floor, holding his arms behind his back. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you, regarding your relationship with Keitaro Urashima." The masked fighter replied gruffly.

"I am his Sensei." Motoko increased the pressure on his arm earning a groan. "Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to warn you about getting close to him." The masked knight spun around, managed to throw Motoko off his back.

"Impressive," Motoko smiled as she landed on her feet with almost feline grace. "I must say I thought you were some 'wannabe' when I saw you in that get up, but it appears you are genuinely a good fighter."

"I came top of my group, Group A." The Masked Avenger brushed himself off. "I will repeat myself for you. Do not get too close to Keitaro, if you know what is good for you."

"Who are you to threaten me?" Motoko drew her katana. "I am the heir to the Shinmeiryuu School and I assure you, am quite capable of looking after myself."

"Really..." Motoko cursed and dived for the floor as the Masked Avenger seemed to suddenly appear beside her. "Then how come I was able to get so close to you? If I wanted to, I could have killed you then. You are sloppy, acting like a cheerleader and trying to weasel your way into Keitaro's heart!"

"..." Motoko looked up murder in her eyes. "I will destroy you for saying such things!"

_**Scene Change**_

Tsuruko sat whistling impatiently, wondering where her sister had got to. Glancing at her watch, she cursed. There was only ten minutes till the fight started. She had been sat down with Kitsune and Mutsumi for a while now. Shinobu and Suu had decided to stay at the dojo, since they didn't want to see Keitaro get hurt (well Shinobu didn't) and after seeing his opponent, it became increasingly obvious that he was going to get badly injured.

"So Kei-kun is a good fighter?" Mutsumi smiled.

"Yes, it would appear so." Kitsune nodded. She had given up trying to trick Tsuruko into revealing Naru's location after Mutsumi revealed she had seen her in Kyoto after she supposedly went missing and have grudgingly accepted she was innocent. "Hey, Tsuruko, where's Motoko? Didn't think she'd want to miss this fight."

"I do not know," Tsuruko sighed, "I hope she shows. It is bad enough that Naru isn't here for Keitaro but if Motoko doesn't show as well…"

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had a soft spot for Keitaro, and seeing him in pain over Naru's absence had hurt her as well. She would hate to see his face if one of his own teachers had betrayed him as well. _Not that Naru betrayed him. _Kitsune quickly amended her thoughts, _she just had something… important come up, and she didn't have time to write a note, or to ring someone…_ Kitsune realised she was failing miserably to defend Naru in her own thoughts and she was supposed to b Naru's best friend. _Damn… what are you playing at Naru? _

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer blared out.

_**Scene Change**_

Motoko staggered backwards breathing heavily. Her opponent was skilled; there was no doubt about that. She had given more hits than she had taken, and seemed completely oblivious to the several small wounds that Motoko had dealt her.

"Why are you so interested in Keitaro?" Motoko spat when she gathered her breath.

"Why do you care?" The Masked avenger walked towards her.

"Because I love him!" Motoko snarled and brought her katana around in a lightning fast sweep. It caught the Masked Avenger by surprise, causing him to flee. "Yeah, that's right you better run." Motoko frowned. Her attack had torn a large strip from the Avenger's shirt. _Why did he have bandages around his chest? Was he injured badly? _

Musing on this, Motoko wandered to her seat in the stadium. She entered the stadium as the announcer called out.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"Oh damn!" Motoko sprinted to her seat.

"You're late." Tsuruko commented then turned to face her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kitsune turned, at hearing Tsuruko, "Wow Motoko, you look like you got put through the mill! You got a black eye, several bruises on your arms, which I can see because you outfit has had its sleeves ripped off! Remind me who's supposed to be fighting around here."

"It's a long story." Motoko was glad Kitsune hadn't mentioned the fat lip for some reason.

"WE HAVE A SPECTICAL FOR ALL THE AGES HERE TONIGHT!" The announcer's voice echoed through out the underground cavern. "A KYOTO FAVOURITE, THE ONE THE ONLY, STEVE THE JUGGERNAUT!" The crowd screamed. "THAT'S RIGHT! HE IS BIG, HE IS BACK AND BOY IS HE READY TO KICK ASS! BUT WAIT, WHO IS HIS OPPONENT TODAY? A NEWCOMER WHO HAS MADE WAVES BY DEFEATING THE FINALIST OF LAST YEARS TOURNAMENT? THAT'S RIGHT IT'S THE ONE THE ONLY KEITARO LIGHTNING FLASH URASHIMA!" Once again there was a large cheer (Motoko noted that Keitaro's fan base were mainly women, she felt oddly angry at that). "WHO WILL WIN THIS CLASH? WILL IT BE THE JUGGERNAUT OR THE LIGHTNING FLASH?"

"Lightning Flash?" Motoko chuckled.

"Yeah, apparently that's the name his girl fans came up with after he used the Kaze Shuurai on Ryoko." Tsuruko smiled, noting a twitch on her sister's smile at the mention of female fans. "What's wrong Motoko? Scared someone will take Keitaro away?"

"He already has Naru anyway." Motoko replied shortly, earning a grin from Kitsune and a hollow smile from Tsuruko.

"THE BETS HAVE BEEN PLACED! THE FAVOURITE OF THIS FIGHT IS THE JUGGERNAUT, BUT ONLY BY A SMALL MARGIN. LOOKS LIKE THIS COULD BE ONE HELL OF A FIGHT. LET'S DO THIS! WELCOME ONTO THE ARENA FLOOR THE CONTESTANTS!"

Keitaro walked onto the arena floor, his head held proud. He held his katana in its sheath and walked to the centre with a smile on his face.

"He's so dreamy!" A girl sat next to Motoko sighed.

"He sure is." One behind Motoko did the same.

"He's taken." Motoko replied.

"Really?" The girl nearest her turned to face her. "And who has taken him?"

"You?" The girl behind asked with a sneer.

"No, I am his mistress." Motoko smiled evilly to herself. "His wife couldn't be here tonight."

"He's married!" The girl behind ran to the toilets sobbing and Tsuruko started choking on her popcorn.

The girl next to Motoko looked around cautiously, before whispering in Motoko's ears. "So… has he room for one more mistress?"

_**Scene Change**_

Kanako got comfy in the coaches area. She had been training her newest pupil and it was taking its toll. Sure that meant she couldn't train Keitaro, but he didn't need to fight. And if her plan worked all the obstacles would be removed between her and her beloved brother. Judging from the earlier test, Motoko was still slightly better than her star pupil, but that was nothing a few more techniques couldn't cure. Of course the fact she had lost the Ryuujin Sukedachi scroll was a major concern. Without that it was unlikely her pupil would ever be able to defeat Motoko.

She watched as Keitaro walked onto the arena floor.

"He looks confident." An elderly woman commented, "Has he not seen our Steve?"

"Our Steve?" Kanako repeated.  
"I am Steve's trainer and mother." The elderly woman nodded. "And you?"

"Keitaro's… lover and trainer." Kanako smiled.  
"What was with the hesitation?" The elderly woman took a seat beside Kanako.

"He will be my lover, once we have removed the few remaining obstacles." Kanako smiled. _Once Naru and Motoko are out of the picture, no one will stand between me and Keitaro. _If Kanako was the stereotypical evil villain, she would have shrieked with evil sounding laughter. Instead, she allowed a little chuckle.

_**Scene Change**_

Keitaro shivered and looked around. _Man that was a weird vibe just now…_

There was no one else in the arena besides him. Then the floor shook, and again, and again.

"Here I come!" A large voice bellowed out. If Keitaro thought the voice was large, then it was nothing but a mouse compared to the colossal mass that was Steve. He was a planet in his own right. Each step he took caused minor earthquakes. He wore nothing but a loincloth, although this may have been because there was no shop on the planet that stocked clothes that big, what worried Keitaro most is that the he his bulk was not caused by fat. It was caused by pure muscle.

"FIGHTERS… BEGIN!" The announcer yelled.

Keitaro snapped out of his daze and held his sheathed Katana out in front of him.

"You are my opponent?" Steve grinned and clapped his hands together with a noise like lightning. "They say you is lighting fast yes?"

"Possibly." Keitaro shrugged. "I don't pay much attention to the comments of others in truth."

The world faded into black and white.

"What you doing?" Steve tilted his head. "Ki technique no work on me."

"We shall see…" Keitaro charged at Steve, who clumsily lumbered forward swinging a fist as deceptively slow as lava. It seemed not to move very fast, but was in Keitaro's face before he could react.

_**Scene Change**_

"Ouch!" The entire crowd flinched as Keitaro took the fist to the face and was sent spiralling backwards, grinning.

"_Oh yeah! Before I go." Ryukon poked his head through the door. "Y' know when y' gather your Ki, if y' can't avoid an attack, focus y' Ki in front of where you are about to be hit. The Ki Shield Technique is not very effective, but can soften a blow that you can't evade.'_

Keitaro staggered to his feet. His head was spinning, but he had all his teeth and was up and ready to fight. _Thank you Ryukon! _

Kanako frowned. _That was the Ki shield technique, Ryukon's personal invention. If Ryukon is teaching Keitaro… _Kanako shrugged. _I can't see this hindering my plans._

"What? How is he still standing? That attack should have knocked all his teeth out!" The elderly woman beside Kanako turned to face her. "What is going on?"

"It is a special technique that allows the user to absorb some damage. He took a fair bit, but was able to shrug most of it off." Kanako smiled.

"The Nuku Namani?" The old woman asked, talking about Ryukon's signature technique.

"No… that is a stupid ability that only that half wit Ryukon would use." Kanako sighed. "Keitaro is far more intelligent than him."

_**Scene Change**_

"You not so weak." Steve nodded. "This be good fight."

Keitaro merely nodded. The world was still in black and white, so he knew he still had all of his Ki gathered. He had studied the scrolls Ryukon had given him. Each one started with the lines 'Do Not Use Unless In a Do or Die Situation' which had Keitaro wondering why Ryukon had recommended them, but then realised Ryukon probably viewed such warnings as he did the law, meant for people who didn't know any better to follow.

"You use Ki attack?" Steve asked.

"Maybe I will. Let's just see how resistant you are." The blade in Keitaro's vision turned from grey to a pulsing yellow light. "Kaze Shuurai!" He yelled and brought the blade down.

Steve blinked and looked at his chest. There was a slight area of reddened skin, in the shape of a slash. "Very fast! No defence against that!" Steve grinned. "You really lightning. Too bad I earth." Steve slammed his fists into the sand, causing the area around him to explode. "Hippopotamus Fist!" He roared.

Keitaro leapt backwards, evading the large chunks of the arena floor now flying towards him. _This guy is insanely powerful! _He thought as he ducked and weaved through the barrage of rock and dust heading towards him.

"Gekitou Koshou!" Keitaro brought the blade down in an overheard strike. In his 'Ki Vision' He saw a dark shadow leave his katana and strike Steve.

"What that do?" Steve looked puzzled.

"We'll both find out soon enough." Keitaro grinned.  
"You no know?"

"I know what it does but not how." Keitaro walked around Steve, avoiding the craters formed by the Hippopotamus Fist attack.

Strange things were going on in Steve's head. While it was true he was not an expert at languages, which is not to say he was stupid In fact he was actually quite smart. He had been analysing Keitaro's movements, but now something was wrong. He couldn't concentrate and for the first time in his life, he started to doubt himself. He frowned as he recalled how his attack had been evaded, how the attack that connected had been shrugged off. He was facing a demon, a demon that couldn't feel pain. How could you beat something like that?

In his Ki vision, Keitaro saw the signs of panic and fear on Steve. The Ki on his body started to move around and reveal several weak spots in his defence. A moment was all that Keitaro required.

"KAZE SHUURAI!" Keitaro lashed out at one such weak spot. His attack left a darker imprint on the giant's chest and caused him to stagger back in pain. One of the major disadvantages to Steve was even if he was a sphere of pure muscle, he was still a sphere. Keitaro's attack caused him to fall over and roll out of the arena.

"AMAZING! IT LOOKS LIKE KEITARO THE LIGHTNING STREAK URASHIMA HAS DONE IT AGAIN! A SURPRISE VICTORY FOR THE NEWCOMER AND IT LOOKS LIKE THIS KID COULD GO ALL THE WAY! HIS NEXT MATCH WILL TRULY SHOW US HOW FAR THIS BOY COULD GO. HIS NEXT MATCH IS AGAINST THE DRAGON OF THE WEST, RYUKON URASHIMA. IT'S A BATTLE OF THE BLOODLINE AS THE TWO URASHIMA ZENSEN FIGHTERS MEET IN A HEAD TO HEAD FIGHT. THIS COULD VERY WELL MARK THE RISE OF A NEW CHAMPION, NOT ONLY OF JAPAN, BUT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

The crowd were cheering hysterically.

"Well," Motoko smiled. "I think that went rather well."

"Indeed." Tsuruko nodded.

Next to them Kitsune was crying tears of joy. "Amazing, simply amazing. This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Seeing Keitaro win made you this happy?" Mutsumi turned to Kitsune.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She held out a betting slip. "I was one of the first to bet on Keitaro! I got excellent odds. For the two hundred yen I put on, I got five hundred-thousand back!"

"Dinner's on you then!" Tsuruko cheered as Keitaro walked back into the waiting area, waving with a grin to the crowd.

"Man that was funny!" Kitsune laughed as she walked to Tsuruko's dojo.

"I have to admit it was not the most honourable defeat I have ever witnessed." Motoko chuckled, "Rolling out of a battle…"

Tsuruko frowned. "We are being followed." She said under her breath after her smile returned.

"Is that so?" Motoko replied equally quite, but maintaining her happy smile.

"Yes, there is only one person though…"

"I'll bet it's that Masked Avenger." Motoko let out a yawn, "He attacked me once before."

"That was why you were late?" Tsuruko replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kitsune turned to face the sisters then looked behind them. "Hey? Who are you supposed to be? Superman or something?"

"So much for subtlety," Tsuruko sighed and span around. "Why have you been tailing us, may I ask?"

"Tsuruko and Motoko Aoyama, I have a score to settle with you two." The Masked Avenger crossed his arms.

"Do you really wish to fight both of us, especially whilst injured?" Motoko drew her katana.

"You barely scratched me."

"I was talking about the bandages you had around your chest." Motoko sighed inwardly.

"I am not injured."

"Then why…" Motoko frowned. "Unless… like me…"

"Yes, I am a woman." The Masked Avenger laughed scornfully. "I bound my chest and changed my voice so I would be taken seriously in this tournament."

"Oh and now you got a thing for Keitaro huh?" Motoko stepped forward.

"That is none of your concern, cheerleader." The masked fighter spat the word cheerleader with the same venom you would expect to be used in conjunction with the word scum.

"Say that again, and I will tear your throat out." Motoko snarled.

"Why is cheerleader an insult to Motoko?" Mutsumi asked Tsuruko.

"Well… when she was little, the cheerleaders tried to pick on her, so she crushed them and proclaimed they were helpless weaklings and an insult to girls everywhere." Tsuruko frowned, "But how does that masked fighter know that?"

"Maybe she is one of the cheerleaders she crushed?" Kitsune frowned.

"I doubt it." Tsuruko felt uneasy. If this opponent knew that much about her history, who knew what tricks they could have up their sleeves.

"Motoko Aoyama." The masked fighter beckoned with a hand. "Come to your destruction, cheerleader."

Tsuruko considered herself a pretty good fighter. She was quite fast and had enough experience to know when she could win a fight. Watching the two girls fight, she realised that she was no match for either of them. They were powered by rage of which they seemed to have an infinite supply.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Mutsumi looked worried.

"What can we do?" Tsuruko replied. "If we step in there we will be torn to pieces. The only person who could stop Motoko who is…"

"MONOSUGOI AKUMA!" Keitaro bellowed.

"Speak of the devil…" Tsuruko smiled.

The earth between Motoko and her assailant exploded, sending chunks of rocks every where. One such piece caught Motoko in the chest, knocking her over. The over struck the masked fighter, shattering the front of her mask.

Keitaro was walking out of the stadium when he saw Motoko fighting some masked fighter.

"What the hell?" He murmured, "They look like they are trying to kill each other!"

Ignoring common sense which was saying 'Don't jump into the middle of any cat fight, never mind one where the two fighters are trained to high levels. Especially when you have no idea about what started the fight' Keitaro leaped between the two and used the technique Ryukon said would put space between him and the two fighters.

"MONOSUGOI AKUMA!" He yelled. He saw a rock explode from the floor and collide with Motoko.

"Mo-chan!" Keitaro ran over to her and she fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Keitaro..." She coughed, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought that attack would cause an explosion of Ki and force you back, not cause an explosion of rocks. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Motoko smiled at his concern then looked past him at the masked fighter. She had fled after her mask had been shattered. "Crazy woman."

"Why were you fighting her anyway?" Keitaro helped Motoko to her feet.

"She said things that I do not want to repeat." Motoko stepped forward then fell to her knees.

"You alright?" Keitaro leaned over beside her.

"Man... I think that rock broke a few ribs." Motoko coughed again.

"How about I carry you home? Does that make up for accidentally hurting you?"

The prospects of broken ribs were instantly replaced with the much preferable prospect of holding Keitaro in her arms. "Deal," Motoko wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her a piggy back ride home. He was in deep conversation with Mutsumi and Kitsune.

Tsuruko stood at the back, staring at where the masked figure had been. She had seen her face clearly when the mask had shattered. It was a face she knew only too well. She just hoped it wouldn't interfere with her plans then chided herself for such soft thinking. Of course it would. Now could Naru fighting in the tournament not affect her plans? She decided to keep this information to herself. _If Keitaro faces Naru and doesn't hold back, then this time... maybe, just maybe, she will dump him and solve some of my problems. _Tsuruko smiled. _I am a genius! _

Of course, Tsuruko was so self absorbed with her plans that she never thought to wonder who trained Naru, and what they could gain from all of this.

_**Scene Change**_

"So your mask was destroyed." Kanako stared into the distance.

"Yes," Naru's voice had no trace of a whine. It was calm and calculated. "Keitaro stepped in."

"Did he see your face?" Kanako asked.

"No... He went straight to Motoko's aid when she was injured." Kanako noticed the dark expression on Naru's face deepen.

"Ah," Kanako nodded. "And did anyone else see you?"

"Kitsune and Mutsumi were looking at Keitaro."

"And Motoko?"

"She too was looking at Keitaro, happily." Naru added.

"Seems she hasn't hesitated to take your place huh?" Kanako smiled to herself as she saw Naru's rage building up. "I will soon have the final scroll I need to make you capable of defeating Motoko and claiming Keitaro. Soon this will all be in the past, like a bad dream. Go and rest. I have much more training for you tomorrow." Kanako nodded as Naru walked away. _That's right Naru, get real angry. That anger is like a ticking time bomb and when it explodes, both you and Motoko Aoyama will be no more. Then I will have my beloved brother all to myself. _Kanako allowed another little chuckle, which soon escalated into a full blown evil laugh.

"So... she is trying to get rid of Motoko huh?" Ryukon mused from his hiding place. He had already stolen all of the scrolls for Zensen from Kanako, and she was teaching it to someone to kill then he knew he had made the right choice. _Well I can't teach a member of another school Zensen unless they forsake their old school, and since Motoko is the heir to the Shinmeiryuu School I doubt that she will be willing to do that. Maybe I could train Keitaro to defend her... ah but that would mean Keitaro would have to fight Naru at some point. _Ryukon waited until Kanako had walked away before leaving his hiding place. _How the hell can I foil Kanako's plot?_ Ryukon sighed. It wasn't as if he cared who Keitaro fell in love with, but he greatly disapproved of Kanako's methods. That and he just didn't like Kanako, were the reasons he would use all of his cunning to upset Kanako's plans.

_Not to mention Tsuruko would probably be very happy if I helped her get Motoko and Keitaro together. _Ryukon smiled and allowed a minor fantasy. "Damn, I wish I were her husband." Ryukon chuckled to himself and walked away.

The below Translations were done on a free website so could be wrong

Extra Info! Gekitou Koshou

This technique sends a blast of negative Ki (I.e. Powered by negative emotions such as anger and fear) towards the target. This attack disturbs the Ki of the target, making them feel uneasy. This uneasiness can quickly become full blown fear if the target's willpower is weak enough. This technique tends only to work on low level opponents so as such is hardly ever used. Translation: Fierce Fighting Break Down

Extra Info! Monosugoi Akuma

This technique plants Ki into the ground, before detonating it. It is often used as a last resort, as nothing is to stop the rocks that fly up from the floor from hitting the user. Translation: Earth-shattering Demon/Devil

Extra Info! Nuku Namani

Ryukon's signature technique. As far as anyone watching can tell, this technique does nothing. In fact once activated, it stays active for ten minutes, during which no attack will have any effect. However after the ten minutes is up, all the damage taken during the time the technique is active will be received all at one. For example if someone slashed at the user, and they held up their arm to block the sword, the sword would hit the arm and then stop, as if the arm was made of solid steel. Then after the technique had ended The arm that blocked the sword would suddenly have a deep cut wound on it which although not as deep as the original attack, tends to be wider (I.e. rather than a thin cut that cleaved the arm off, they would have a thicker wound that only reached to the bone). Although it is better than having the arm amputated by the sword, it is said the pain felt afterwards is hundreds of times worse that the actual pain you would have felt without using Nuku Namani. Also after using this technique, the user has to rest for at least 5 hours before they can use another Ki technique. As such it is rarely used except in life or death battles. Ryukon has mastered this so only has a 30 minute period before his Ki techniques are able to be used again. Translation: To Surpass Flesh and Blood


	14. Chapter 14: Clash of the Urashima

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Hey all... not much to say here but thanks to all the reviewers and hope you enjoy. Read and Review. A bit of a warning, if you are a fan of Momo from Bleach then there is a slight dig at Momo, nothing major though, but you have been warned. I still haven't worked out why there are a few Bleach Cameos in this chapter; guess I had a case of Bleach on the brain.

Oh and a fun fact for all you readers (that explains the cameos) you may already know, but in Japan it is believed if someone is talking about you behind you're back, you sneeze. Kind of like where I come from only it's your ears that burn if someone's talking about you. I wonder where that superstition came from...

Disclaimer: I still do not own Love Hina or Bleach. Just so you know.

Chapter 14: Clash of the Urashima Family

Motoko watched as Keitaro and her sister fought. Both of the fighters had been at it all day and Motoko couldn't drag her eyes from the two fighters. Whether it was her sister's unearthly grace as she always managed to be where Keitaro wasn't expecting her to be, or the sight of the muscle's on Keitaro's chest rippling, after an initial attack by Tsuruko cost him his shirt, Motoko found herself enjoying watching.

Tsuruko smiled as she chained several basic Chi attacks together and nodded approvingly as Keitaro managed to counter them all. Keitaro in turn unleashed several Kaze Shuurai, although the only true defence against that technique was to keep moving so that the user couldn't target you effectively.

"His stamina has definitely improved." Kanako commented. She, along with all the Hinata girls (except Naru) and Seta sat watching the fight beside Motoko.

"Kei-kun is so manly!" Mutsumi fanned herself.

"Keitaro is ripped!" Sara nodded.

"My, he could probably even be a match for me." Seta nodded.

"And coming from you that are something," Haruka removed her cigarette briefly.

"He is definitely a different person than the one who first walked into the Hinata all that time ago." Motoko recalled her first meeting with Keitaro.

"I bet him and Naru have a very physical relationship." Seta nodded, and then flinched as Haruka struck him. "What?"

"Physical relationship?" Kanako turned to face Seta.

"Yeah, with stamina and technique like that he must be..." Seta caught Haruka's expression.

The audience returned their attention to Tsuruko and Keitaro, oblivious to Kanako's nosebleed as she combined the idea of a new, more physical Keitaro with her age old fantasy of being with her brother. She had also started to drool.

"I envy Naru." Motoko sighed sadly.

"Don't we all." Kitsune chuckled. "If I could call that hunk mine I would make sure he never had strength after sleeping together."

"Kitsune!" Shinobu squeaked as Kanako fainted from blood loss.

"What's up with her?" Haruka frowned.

"Brother Fantasies." Ryukon landed on the floor beside Motoko.

"What? Where did you fall from?" Motoko span to face the boy.

"Keh," Ryukon shrugged and focused. The amber colour in his eyes slowly faded back to their usual colours.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Motoko frowned, "Are you spying on Keitaro's training?"

"Huh?" Ryukon looked puzzled then he realised what the swordswoman was talking about. "Oh yeah, he's facing me tomorrow. How long has he been fighting Tsuruko?"

"About four hours now." Motoko's voice carried a hint of pride.

Ryukon sat down and watched the battle. If any of the others had paid attention to anything other than the fight, they may have noticed the almost identical expressions on Ryukon and Motoko's faces. The only difference was their focus.

"He is quite a hunk..." Motoko whispered to herself.

"I forgot how beautiful she looks when she is serious." Ryukon muttered more or less to himself.

"Are you talking about my sister?" Motoko snapped around.

"Are you talking about my cousin?" Ryukon retaliated.

"My sister is already married."

"My cousin already has a girlfriend."

"... I know." Motoko looked down at her feet.

"Besides," Ryukon grinned, "It's not as if I _actually _consider myself a contender for Tsuruko, but it never hurts to dream. You and Keitaro on the other hand..."  
"On the other hand?" Motoko urged him to continue.

"You both care deeply about each other. The only problem now is Keitaro is torn between the girl he made a promise to all those years ago... and his new found love." Ryukon sighed loudly. "So just give him the time he needs and I guarantee he will choose you, Motoko."

"Really?" Motoko frowned, "I don't know... Ryukon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I have a nickname?" Motoko looked at Ryukon.

"What?" Ryukon grinned, "Well... I was going to do the same to you as I did to TsuTsu... but Momo sounds like the name of someone who is a little... easy to fool?" Ryukon tried to find the right words to explain...

Meanwhile, a small girl with her brown hair in a bun, wearing black robes with an armband around one of the sleeves sneezed loudly then glanced around.

"What is it Vice-Captain?" A tall man with brown hair and glasses turned to face her. He was wearing a white cloak over his black robes.

"Oh… nothing Aizen-taicho." The girl smiled weakly and followed her captain; glad she had the kindest and most not evil captain as her own.

"And then I thought of Moto, but that sounds like the make of a car or something." Ryukon shrugged, "and the Moko didn't sound much better so I gave up trying to think of a nickname for you."

"What kind of a complete idiot would assign people random nicknames anyway?" Motoko was silently grateful she hadn't got one.

"ACHOO!" A small pink haired girl wiped her nose and regained her grip on the giant, scarred man she was riding on. He too wore a large white cloak over black robes, although his were torn as if the wearer had been sleeping in a bed full of razor blades.

"What's up with you?" The large man growled.

"Nothing Ken-chan!" The pink haired girl smiled.

"So which way is it to this special store again? The one with all the strong guards?"

"That way!" The pink haired girl pointed to her left, completely oblivious to the sign saying Soul Society Special Sweet Store, Right at next Junction. As was the man apparently as he followed her directions without questioning.

"Not bad Keitaro." Tsuruko sheathed her Katana. "I call that session a draw."

"Thanks..." Keitaro gasped. "You are simply incredible."

"I do try." Tsuruko turned to face her audience. "Oh hello Ryukon, spying on the competition?"

"Nope, if anything I'm here to help him out." Ryukon stood up and pulled another scroll from his pocket. "I heard you had got a decent understanding on the scrolls I gave you, so I figured you might like this one."

"Nuku Namani?" Keitaro read aloud.

"A very useful technique in the right circumstances." Ryukon winked and turned to leave before adding, "See y' tomorrow Katie, y' better not disappoint me. I've heard you're pretty good at fighting. I'd hate for you to let me down."

"I won't." Keitaro nodded. There was no trace of doubt in his voice.

"Good." Ryukon smiled.

"WHAT?" Naru shrieked. She felt the last verges of her self control start to ebb away. It had taken all of her willpower to hold back, and now after all Kanako had told her, she was not allowed to attack?

"I said I do not want you to fight her just yet." Kanako sighed.

"You said that this tournament would prove my ability to Keitaro! You said it would bring us closer together so long as we kept it a secret until I had faced him in the tournament! Now you're telling me Motoko is taking advantage of my absence to get close to Keitaro and I CANNOT INTEFERE!" The last words were delivered in a scream.

Kanako waited before replying. _Now naïve can you be? This girl actually believed that while she was gone, no one would make a move on her boyfriend. I can't believe how easy to manipulate she was. _"That is right. The master plan requires you to strike at the right moment. Do not worry; all Motoko's efforts will have been in vain if you follow the plan." Kanako left Naru alone and walked away thinking to herself, _She truly is naïve… she believes anything I tell her. _Kanako smiled to herself. She was glad her lies about Motoko seemed to actually affect Naru.

Naru meanwhile was punching craters in her living area. Unlike Keitaro, she had been giving a luxury apartment, although judging by the damage Naru was doing to it in her rage, it probably would not be able to be used again in a hurry. Blinded by tears, she found Kanako's comments filling her ears.

"_If I hadn't had been there to separate them, Motoko and Keitaro would have been naked in a matter of seconds… Motoko French kissed Keitaro today, once again I had to separate the two… Tsuruko and Motoko were talking about you, about how much of a weakling you are and how lucky Motoko is to have such a faithful lover such as Keitaro…" _

"Shut up!" Naru hissed between clenched teeth. Through her tears she could still recall the conversation on the roof top.

"_Naru a samurai?" Motoko choked, "I am sorry Naru, but the image of you in this attire… it just seems so… wrong." _

"_I must agree with my little sister." Tsuruko chuckled, "You are not a warrior by nature, just an aggressive girl."_

"I'll show them who is not a warrior." Naru growled.

"Yes you will." Kanako walked into the room. "I have decided… I have held you back long enough, here is a scroll the will guarantee your victory against Motoko." The scroll Kanako handed over was sealed with a black stamp, depicting a dagger plunging into someone's arm.

"This scroll is different to the other Zensen style scrolls you have given me." Naru noticed.

"That is because this is one of the Forbidden Techniques. It is called Houmen Kon."

"Houmen Kon?" Naru frowned.

"Basically, It channels part of the Ki you are not supposed to be able to touch, the Ki that controls your very life... The idiot mistook this Ki for the soul and so named the technique Release Soul. I will warn you, this technique was forbidden for a reason, if you use it too much, the natural Ki that makes life possible will be completely drained and you will die."

"Then I will only use it to deal the finishing blow." Naru replied coldly and opened the scroll.

"Good." Kanako smiled and left Naru alone. _A single use of the Houmen Kon is nowhere near enough to take on Motoko, even in your current state Naru. You will use it several times and become comatose, crippling Motoko in the process. Then with those two out of the way… _

Keitaro found himself in the silvery desert again.

"Oh great, here again," Keitaro sighed, "I preferred the Motoko dream, well at least until Naru entered it."

"So you prefer a dream with just me?"

Keitaro found he could spin around. Behind him stood Motoko, but unlike the Naru and Keitaro that sometimes stood before him, Motoko wasn't a pale imitation. Motoko appeared large as life and almost seemed to be glowing.

"Mo-chan? Should have figured you'd appear in this dream eventually," Keitaro sighed.

"Does my presence her despair you?"

"Not really." Keitaro smiled, "This is only a dream, and it isn't real."

"Isn't it a little odd you know this is a dream, but you never noticed a dream with just me in before this was a dream?"

"I guess that is a little odd." Keitaro frowned.  
"Not really." Pale Keitaro walked up behind Motoko. "In those dreams you were always distracted by something you really wished for."

"... I know." Keitaro sighed. He would not deny that he had become very attached to Motoko lately and that he would not have minded if the dreams became reality. Of course Naru would have been upset with him, but then his decision would be easier. Naru would hate him and Motoko would (hopefully) love him still and accept him as her lover.

"So you admit you desire Motoko?" pale Keitaro watched his counterpart nod. "And what of Naru?"

"I thought I loved her, but now... I think I loved her like a little sister, whereas Motoko is..."

"More of a lover kind of love?" Motoko asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded. "I suppose so."

"So... you accept your feelings? When will you let the others know?" pale Keitaro seemed almost happy.

"... After I have had a talk with Naru."

This met with obvious disapproval from the two others in his dream.

"So she has a chance to change your mind?" pale Keitaro sighed.

"No... She was the promised girl... it is only right that I let her know before the others."

"Before even me?" Motoko looked slightly upset, while still smiling.

"I am afraid so." Keitaro smiled weakly.

The desert started vibrating and it swirled until it formed the image of Kanako.

"Wake up brother." Kanako continued shaking her brother. She had noticed him wake up but enjoyed the sensation of her hands on his bare torso. Her cat was perched on her shoulder and sighed intelligently.

"Kanako?" Keitaro stumbled out of bed. "What is it?"

"You overslept, your due to fight in five minutes." Kanako smiled.

Keitaro dived for his clothes and ran out of the room, getting dressed as he did so.

"Pupil, it is time, Keitaro will not interfere with your vengeance." Kanako whispered into a hidden microphone in her cat's collar.

"Understood," Naru's voice replied.

Motoko frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tsuruko turned to her sister.

"Something isn't right..." Motoko looked around, "I am going to the toilet, alright?"

"Fine by me," Tsuruko shrugged.

Motoko raced out of the stadium, katana at the ready. "Show yourself, Masked Avenger! I could sense your gaze in the stadium."

"You are good." The fully Masked Avenger stepped from the shadows.

"I try my best." Motoko tightened her grip on her katana.

The two fighters circled each other. Motoko knew if she wanted to get out of this unharmed, she would have to attack the mask. If it broke the Avenger would flee, as she did when Keitaro leapt between them. Even if she didn't flee, Motoko would be able to see her opponents face and tell what moves they were planning by their facial expressions. Trying to read the mask for any signs of attack was about as successful as trying to plat fog.

"You're best will not be enough." The Masked Avenger drew two Sai (see end for description) from her belt and twirled them in her fingers with expert grace.

"So you decided to raise the odds." Motoko drew her own katana. In combat she had the advantage of range. The twin Sai were barely 20 centimetres long where as her katana was at least a metre. However, a katana took far longer to swing, and the Sai were as fast as an unarmed attack, only much more lethal. Not to mention she carried two weapons compared to Motoko's one. "I don't know what grudge you have against me or the reason behind your obsession with Keitaro, but I will not allow you to threaten and insult me."

"I have reason enough to hate you and your sister." The Masked Avenger pounced.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT''S THE FIGHT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... THE CLASH OF THE URASHIMA FAMILY! ON THE RIGHT, HE MADE IT PAST LAST YEARS PRELIMINARY AND NATIONAL TOURNAMENT, HE MADE IT TO THE WORLD TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINALS, HE IS THE ONE, THE ONLY RYUKON 'DRAGON SOUL' URASHIMA!" There were loud cheers from the crowd. "AND NOW, HIS CHALLENGER TONIGHT. SOME SAY HE SPITS DANGER IN THE EYE, SOME SAY HE OWNS HIS OWN PERSONAL HAREM, OTHERS SAY HE IS A LOVE SLAVE OF SOME WOMAN'S HAREM, ALL WE KNOW IS THAT HE IS THE LIGHTNING FLASH, KEITARO URASHIMA!"

"Sometimes I wonder who the people who make up these rumours are." Tsuruko frowned and looked around for Motoko, "She still hasn't returned yet... I wonder what she is playing at."

"THE BETS HAVE BEEN PLACED AND THERE IS NO CLEAR WINNER. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN SEVERAL YEARS WHERE THERE HASN'T BEEN A FAVOURITE! NOW LET'S WELCOME THE CONTESTANTS!"

Ryukon walked out, twirling his staff around his fingers and nodding to the crowd. He was grinning and was genuinely looking forward to the fight. It had been a while since he had ever faced someone who he believed would outlast his Nuku Namani, meaning the battle was over before any of his wounds began to show. The last time he had faced someone who had outlasted his Nuku Namani was when he thought Tsuruko. Despite using everything he could muster, she had beaten him. It was the single happiest day of Ryukon's life. He had a goal now; he would get stronger and challenge Tsuruko to a rematch. When he fought her was one of the few occasions where he actually felt alive. Watching Keitaro proudly stroll to meet him in the arena, Ryukon had a good feeling that today would be added to those few occasions.

"Morning, Keitaro." Ryukon nodded.

"Morning," Keitaro replied. "I hope you are as good as you claim to be."

"Hey! That's my line!" Ryukon slung his staff into the bindings that held it on his back.

"Ryukon, may I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ryukon looked around, "Looks like the referee won't be here for a while."

"You always carry that staff, yet you only ever use it on an entrance." Keitaro frowned, "Why carry a weapon if you don't fight with it. Even you aren't stupid enough to claim it's because it makes you look good."  
"I do use my staff, although only against an opponent who has proven themselves to be worth my entire array of skills." Ryukon shrugged, "Which is an incredibly small number. Only Tsuruko has ever gotten me to wield my staff."

"Really." Keitaro smiled, "Well be prepared to add me to that list."

Ryukon chuckled as the referee walked up to them.

"You know the rules," the referee looked to each of the contestants. "You both ready?"

"As ever," Ryukon nodded.

"Same here," Keitaro tightened his grip on his sheathed katana.

"FIGHTERS... BEGIN!"  
"Nuku Namani!" Ryukon roared.

"ZANTETSUSEN!" Motoko yelled unleashing a spiral Ki attack against her attacker, who evaded it by leaping clear out of the way.

"Is this all the heir to the Shinmeiryuu School is capable of?" The Masked Avenger sighed disappointedly.

Motoko clutched her wounded arm. Her robes were in tatters and she had taken several cuts. Her opponent seemed powered by an inbuilt rage that allowed her to fight with skills far beyond that of the average warrior.

_Time for something with a little more punch then, _Motoko took a deep breath and prepared her strongest attack. "Messatsu Zanku Zanmasen!" Motoko bought her sword down, expelling a large amount of Ki.

"What the..." The Masked Avenger tried to evade, but found herself caught in the explosion caused by the massive amount of Ki.

"And that is how it is done." Motoko sheathed her sword as the prone figure of the Masked Avenger fell to the floor.

"Damn... you..."

"There is no need to continue this fight, I have beaten you. Now leave me alone." Motoko turned her back and limped away from her contended.

"No... DAMN IT YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?" The Avenger pulled herself to her feet. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Empty threats have no effect." Motoko turned around. Her attack had torn the Avengers armour, revealing her bandages underneath. The small fragments of cloth and the mask were all that had survived the attack. The mask was severely dinted. "That mask must be choking you; I would leave and remove it."

"Hah... you'd like that wouldn't you. But no I will not run away. If this mask is a problem then I will remove it!" The avenger tore off her mask.

"N... Naru?" Motoko's eyes widened. "This has to be a trick... Kanako must have disguised you to look like Naru..."

"I'm the real thing." Naru scowled and pulled at her face, showing that she wasn't wearing a mask.

"But why? If this is all about Keitaro why did you do all this, Keitaro is your boyfriend?"

"But deep down, he only has eyes for you! He only ever complimented you..."

"Naru... you were going out for a couple of days or so when you disappeared. Keitaro needed at least a week to adjust."

"Oh... so _you_ know what my Keitaro needs huh?"

"WHAT HE NEEDED WAS YOU TO BE AT HIS OPENING MATCH!"

SLAP!

Naru staggered backwards clutching her reddened cheek. In front of her Motoko was breathing heavily. She had instantly travelled the 12 metres between them and caught Naru off guard.

"He needed to know you supported him... but what do you do? Enter the same competition without even telling him? Do you know how much he worried about you?"

"Obviously not a lot considering how close you got to him!" Naru snarled.

"Naru... I will not lie. I did take advantage of your departure to try and get closer to Keitaro." Motoko sighed. "I couldn't bare to see him in so much pain over your absence... I had to do something!"

SLAP!

This time it was Motoko's turn to stagger backwards clutching her cheek.

"How dare you try and win my boyfriend!" Naru shrieked, "Your traitorous cow!"

Motoko evaded Naru's furious attacks and leapt several feet back. "Calm down Naru!"

"I will not rest until you are removed as an obstacle!" Naru lashed out with her twin Sai. "Forbidden Technique: HOUMEN KON!"

A large blast of dark Ki, five times stronger than Motoko's own Messatsu Zanku Zanmasen, surged towards Motoko with impossible speed for an attack of that size. Motoko never had a chance to blink.

"KAZE SHUURAI!" Keitaro brought his katana down and blinked in disbelief as his own Ki attack skimmed by his ear.

"Heh, guess my deflection is a little off today." Ryukon grinned.

"Monosugoi Akuma!" Keitaro leapt at Ryukon and punched the ground in front of him.

The rocks beneath the sand pit exploded, filling the air with sand and chunks of rock. When the dust cleared, it revealed a wounded Keitaro and an unharmed Ryukon.

"Damn... how much longer do you have Nuku Namani for?" Keitaro coughed blood.

"About six more minutes," Ryukon grinned.

There was a large explosion from outside the stadium that caused the entire underground cavern to shake.

"What the hell?" Keitaro fell to his knees.

"... Houmen Kon," Ryukon shook his head. "Keitaro, I am going to deactivate my Nuku Namani. Use Kaze Shuurai and I will take the hit. Then you have to go out there and find who just used that technique. I fear Motoko may be in trouble..."

"You're throwing the match?" Keitaro looked worried.

"So long as we both win all our other games then we will go through into the next part of the preliminaries. Ryukon grinned, "Then we can have a real fight okay?"

"I understand..." Keitaro drew his Katana back. "URASHIMA KEITARO OUGI: SANJUU KAZE SHUURAI!" He yelled drawing a triangle.

"Huh?" Ryukon frowned. _I don't remember and attack called that..._

It is often remarked that leaving Nuku Namani always looks impressive. Every attack you received has its effect delayed until you end the ability, so upon ending the ability, Ryukon was propelled backwards, with several cuts exploding on his chest and as he spiralled backwards he was hit by another three Kaze Shuurai attacks instantaneously.

_Impressive! _Ryukon thought as he collided with the floor, _I couldn't have deflected that if I had tried. _He grinned as he felt his consciousness leave him. "Wow, nicely done Keitaro."

"WHAT A SURPRISE RESULT! THE LIGHTNING FLASH HAS OVERCOME THE DRAGON SOUL! AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE THE LIGHTNING FLASH IS LIVING UP TO HIS NAME AND IS OUT OF HERE!" The commentator chuckled as Keitaro lowered his head and sprinted from the arena.

Kanako frowned as she watched the fleeing Keitaro. _Damn... he actually managed to beat that idiot Ryukon... or Ryukon took the dive after sensing Houmen Kon... but if that is the case then why isn't he getting up? I have to stall Keitaro. If he finds out Motoko and Naru are fighting it may interfere with my plans... _

-  
Sai: A small three pronged Dagger for Examples search for Mileena (Mortal Kombat). I also think one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles used them... can't remember if that's correct though.

Extra Info! Forbidden Art: Houmen Kon

A technique that unleashed part of the user's very life force as an attack. It was forbidden as many Zensen users viewed it as a quick way to a great deal of power. While it is true that the damage Houmen Kon can deal to the opponent is extremely high, so is the cost. Even by using this technique once will drain a considerable amount of life force, triggering serious wounds on the body. This often appears as a deep cut across the stomach that isn't deep but bleeds more than the average wound. Also, while life force is depleted, natural healing takes far longer and external Ki becomes weaker. Using this technique would earn a Zensen School member instant eviction from the school, unless they could prove without a doubt that their use of it was justified. Translation: Release Soul

Extra Info! Zensen Secret Techniques (Keitaro Urashima Ougi: Sanjuu Kaze Shuurai.

Every fighter in Zensen has a technique which is based upon a Zensen technique, but modified in such a way that it becomes there own technique. Keitaro's Secret Technique is the Sanjuu Kaze Shuurai, or Triple Lightning Strike. It allows him to channel three Kaze Shuurai attacks into one large one, making it not only impossible to evade, but impossible to deflect. It also triples its offensive capabilities.


	15. Chapter 15: Naru and Keitaro Reunite

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: This chapter took a little longer since I have been alerted to the fact I have a tendency for making annoying mistakes (thank you Tsaieric for pointing that out). Since three of my friends at College were reading Love Hina fanfics, they said they would pre-read mine for really obvious errors. Hopefully this version should have far better grammar etc.

Other changes to the way I write include the fact that on the site, all new paragraphs looks the same as new lines. As a result, paragraphs will be split by a line of ***** to make it easier to tell when the scene has changed. I will update previous chapters after finishing the story. Read and Review :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina (bet you didn't see that coming…)

Chapter 15: Keitaro and Naru Reunited

"Wow, look at Keitaro run!" Kitsune chuckled as Keitaro sprinted from the arena. She was sat with Mutsumi and Haruka. They were all inside the underground stadium watching the fight. "I thought Tsuruko said that Ryukon was a good fighter! Where is she anyway?"

"She left saying she was going to see where Motoko was." Mutsumi smiled distantly.

"Is that so?" Kitsune grinned, "She won't be pleased that she missed that fight."

"Probably not," Haruka removed her cigarette. "I wonder where Keitaro was off to in such a hurry?"

"Maybe he heard something about Naru." Mutsumi looked distant. "That could explain Kei-kun's haste."

"Yeah!" Kitsune agreed, "That would make him run faster!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Mutsumi stood up, "Let's go see if we are right!"

The two girls raced off, leaving Haruka feeling very old. "Man I wish I had their energy," she groaned as she clambered out of her seat and made her way out of the stadium.

Motoko blinked as the thick smoke cleared. Kanako's attack had given off so much energy, if it had collided with her in her weakened state; it would have been all over. She was completely defenceless against that attack, but why hadn't it hit her. One second, there she was about to die then all of a sudden, the attack exploded and Motoko was unharmed.

"Damn… that… was… powerful…" Tsuruko coughed blood and fell to her knees.

"Sister?" Motoko ran up to Tsuruko. "Are you alright… oh Kami-sama?"

Tsuruko did not look alright. She barely looked alive. The attack had badly torn her robes and scored several deep cuts into her body. Her katana had cracked.

"Don't… let that attack… hit you… Mo…" Tsuruko slumped to the floor, giving into exhaustion.

"Sister…" Motoko allowed a tear to fall down her face. Her sister had stopped breathing. "I will avenge you!" She stood up holding her katana in front of herself. "Naru… once we were friends, but no more. You will pay for your crimes against me and my sister!"

"Hah…" Naru was down on her knees clutching her stomach. "Kanako didn't warn me about this side effect." Naru removed a hand from her stomach and looked at the blood staining her hands, "Looks like the attack wounds the user as well." Naru got to her feet grinning. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to try again if I want to remove you, although Tsuruko's interference now saved me a job I'd have to do later anyway." Naru charged at Motoko, chuckling as she did so.

"Hold it brother." Kanako stepped out in front of her brother as he raced through the dojo to find Motoko. "I need to speak with you."

"I can't talk now." Keitaro frowned, "Ryukon warned me that Mo-chan is in danger!"

"So?" Kanako tilted her head, "She is the heir to the Shinmeiryuu School is she not?"

"Ryukon knows that but he was still worried." Keitaro tried to push past Kanako but she stopped him.

"Would you want to injure her pride as a warrior?" Kanako asked.

Keitaro hesitated. The last thing he wanted right now was to upset Motoko, especially after finally reaching a decision, but at the same time he couldn't just stand around. At the very least he would be there to cheer her on, like she had with him. "I won't interfere without her permission."

"I am sorry but I cannot let you pass." Kanako sighed sadly.

"I wasn't asking your permission." Keitaro placed a hand on his katana. "Get out of the way, now."

Kanako was taken aback. This wasn't the first time he had but the Hinata girls before her, his own sister. "No… I will not allow you to go out there and ruin your life!"

"Ruin my life?" Keitaro growled. "Right now the only one who is ruining my life is you, Kanako. So get out of my way or I will move you."

"You can try, brother." Kanako took up her fighting pose.

"Ara!" There was a dull thud as Mutsumi raced into Kanako, causing both girls to fall unconscious.

"We overheard you." Kitsune ran up. "Motoko's in trouble?"

"That's what Ryukon said." Keitaro nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? We'll hold your sister down while you get away!"

"Thanks Kitsune!" Keitaro yelled as he ran away.  
"Why are you helping Motoko?" Kanako grumbled as she regained consciousness.

"Because she is in danger," Kitsune replied.  
"You would prefer Keitaro to be with Motoko over Naru?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kitsune scowled. "Regardless of who goes out with Keitaro, if someone is in trouble we help them!"

"What if I told you Motoko and Naru were fighting for Keitaro?"

"What?" Kitsune's voice lost any trace of humour. "What did you say?"

"She came to me, wanting to be trained so she could fight Motoko and prove to Keitaro that she was worthy of him. Naru was so sure she was losing him."

"What?" Kitsune shrieked. "You trained Naru to fight? Why would she have decided Keitaro thought she was unworthy?"

"No idea." Kanako lied.

"Try again." Kitsune twisted Kanako's arm until one dislocated.

"OUCH!" Kanako screamed.

"Listen missy." Kitsune growled. "I may appear all good will but if you hurt my friends, even Tsuruko herself could not mess you any more that I will. Now tell me, why did Naru decide Keitaro thought she wasn't worthy of him?"

"I told her… Keitaro respected Motoko's strength and desired a capable bride. She already half believed it so when I confirmed her fears she begged me to make her a warrior." Kanako whimpered as Kitsune slotted her arm back into its joint.

"There was that really so hard?" Kitsune looked up at Haruka. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Haruka shrugged. "First of all, we need to put her somewhere where she can't interfere." Haruka nodded at Kanako.

"Alright then," Kitsune cracked her knuckles and grinned at Kanako. "You and I are going to play a little game now. It's called I ask, you tell. I'll ask you a question and either you tell me the answer or… well let's just say you'd wish you'd answered me."  
Judging by the smile on Kitsune's face, Kanako was in for a rough day.

Keitaro skidded to a halt clutching his chest. He had been running around the dojo blindly for the last half hour. There was no sign of Motoko anywhere.

"Come on Mo-chan… where the hell are you?" Keitaro took a deep breath. Using the Sanjuu Kaze Shuurai had taken a lot out of Keitaro and he wasn't sure what he could do if Motoko was losing her fight, but at the very least he could serve as a meat shield.

He ran outside and blinked stupidly. What was once an average looking car park was now like a scene out of some post apocalyptic movie, with giant craters and burning cars scattered across the twisted remains of the floor.

"I guess they were here…" Keitaro glanced around. There were several police officers looking around and an ambulance was present.

"Damn, maybe Mo-Chan got hurt!" Keitaro sprinted over to the ambulance, trying to avoid falling into any of the craters. Luckily the stadium roofs were all at least 25 feet underground, so none of the craters had reached the underground arenas.

"Excuse me!" A police officer halted Keitaro.  
"Hey! He has a katana! Maybe he knows the girl we found!" Another officer, who looked a lot younger than his college, smiled warmly at Keitaro, "We found a woman who was also carrying a Katana. She has taken a nasty wound but should be fine, maybe you could identify her?"

"I'll try."

As the officers escorted Keitaro to the ambulance he prayed that it wasn't Motoko.

"Here we go," The officers opened the door.

"Oh my gods," Keitaro blinked. "That is Tsuruko, she is a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman."

Tsuruko was laid inside the ambulance on a bed. Her entire body was covered in bandages and her katana was shattered. The officers had put the katana fragments in two evidence bags and left them inside the ambulance beside the wounded warrior.  
"Alright," the young officer jotted this down, "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"It's not her that health worries me. She… is a pretty damn good fighter. However did that to her must have been insanely powerful."

"Keitaro…" Tsuruko's voice sounded faint.

"Tsuruko! Are you alright?" Keitaro turned to the wounded woman.

"Naru… did this to me…" Tsuruko coughed. "Save… Motoko…"

"Naru?" Keitaro shook his head, "That's… impossible!"

"I saw perfectly…" Tsuruko slumped back onto the ambulance's bed.

"…" Keitaro shook his head, "It can't be… but…" Keitaro ran off, uncertain on what to do.

"Well that ought to spur him into action!" Tsuruko straightened up when she was sure he had left.

"What?" The old officer turned around. "But… with those wounds you should barely be able to move!"

Tsuruko got out of the bed and dressed herself with a doctor's coat. "Not as roomy as my robes but these will have to do for now," she commented as she span around. "Where's my katana?"

"There… and there." The older officer cleared his throat.

"Oh…" Tsuruko looked at her weapon. "That isn't good."

Motoko dropped her katana and fell to her knees. She had several cuts across her chest and a deep one on her arm. Her vision had gone blurry and she was finding even simple activities such as breathing a major chore. She couldn't see Naru anywhere, but that was not exactly reassuring. Several times Naru had vanished from all her senses then reappeared behind her to deal a crippling blow. She had spent most of this fight fleeing. Naru's strength was far stronger than her own so that ruled out a direct assault but Naru also saw through all of the traps Motoko had set up. Right now she was hiding in the main storage room for the dojo.

The room was full of large boxes and metal containers, making it the perfect place to hide and set up an ambush, although Motoko's thoughts right now where not based on her fight with Naru, but more on Keitaro and his fight with Ryukon.

_It's awfully quiet… I wonder if Ryukon completely wiped Keitaro out. _Motoko shivered at the thought. _I hope Keitaro is alright... _

"Motoko…" Naru's voice called out, "You cannot hide from me. Just give up any claim on Keitaro and leave the Hinata to move in with Tsuruko and this can all be over."

Motoko didn't respond. The last thing she needed was to give her position away to Naru. Motoko picked up her katana and sheathed it, then crawled into a small storage box. Luckily her robes had stemmed all of her blood flow, so she wasn't leaving a trail.

"Why do you refuse to surrender? Keitaro admitted he loves me, and is my boyfriend. What gives you the right to make him unhappy?"

Motoko closed her eyes. She was feeling very tired. _Maybe just a little nap… then everything will be alright._

"Come out Motoko." Naru sung out.

_So tired… my head hurts and all my muscles are sore. I can't move… just a little nap…_

"You can run and you can hide but you cannot win Keitaro's heart from me!"

_Just a few minutes…_ Motoko felt the sleep begin to take over.

_Motoko and Keitaro were walking from their joint training session. _

"_Er… Mo-chan, can I ask you something?" Keitaro turned to face his Sensei _

"_Yes, what is it?" _

"_You know just now…"_

"_You mean the promise not to die." Motoko looked at her pupil._

"_You'll promise me that after this tournament is over, no matter what, you'll carry on training me right? I mean I enjoy our sparring together." _

"_Yes of course. In exchange for you honouring your promise to me, I promise to continue training with you." _

"_Great!" Keitaro smiled widely._

_Suddenly everything faded to grey. _

"_What is going on?" Motoko span around then screamed when she saw Keitaro crumble into silver dust, along with the entire memory, leaving her alone in a desert of silvery sand. _

"_You are dying." _

_Motoko span around and saw a pale version of her, although rather than black, her hair was as silver as the desert in which they stood. "I am dying?" _

"_Yes." The pale Motoko nodded. "Do you accept this?" _

"…" _Motoko recalled the dream. "No. I made a promise to Keitaro." _

"_And?" pale Motoko shook her head. "If that is all that keeps you alive then why bother breathing in the first place? A stupid promise is not a reason to live!"  
"No… love is my reason to live." Motoko looked at her hands. "I love Keitaro… and I cannot let a monster like that Naru ruin his life." _

"_But she is stronger than you, what can you do against her strength?" _

"_I can at least take her down with me." Motoko scowled. "Then at least Keitaro wouldn't suffer from being with Naru." _

"_Wouldn't that hurt Keitaro more?" _

"_Then what can I do?" Motoko looked at her silver haired self. _

"_Use your full power." _

"_But the Shinmeiryuu techniques are only truly effective against demons! Naru is completely human!" _

"_Who said anything about the Shinmeiryuu School?" pale Motoko raised an eyebrow. _

"_Huh?" Motoko frowned. _

"_You have witnessed the Ryuujin Sukedachi have you not?" _

"_That is an advanced Zensen technique." Motoko frowned. _

"_No… you see it is just a form of using your own Ki to strengthen your muscles, thus increasing your strength, your resistance to damage and your speed. It is not hard to use. Just imagine you are using one of your Ki attacks, but rather than focusing your Ki on your katana, focus it on your body." _

"_That's all well and good, but if I am dying what good will it do?" _

"_While under the effects of Ryuujin Sukedachi, all of your body's functions are improved. That includes cell regeneration meaning that all wounds you have will heal rapidly so you don't have to worry about dying. If you can pull this off, then you will be fine. Now awaken Motoko Aoyama." _

"Where are you?" Naru's voice sounded impatient.

"Here goes nothing." Motoko took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt as if her entire body was building up power as if she was going to explode. Her body started to shudder and it took all of her control to prevent herself from screaming out loud.

After what seemed like an eternity, Motoko opened her eyes. Her vision had returned, although it did seem somewhat sharper. The pain from her wounds seemed little more than a minor nagging sensation. Breathing through her nose, Motoko was convinced she could smell where Naru was.

"Motoko…" Naru's voice had lost its cheerful edge. "I am really bored right now."

"Well allow me to entertain you then!" Motoko rolled out of her hiding place and drew her katana.

"So, you are still alive." Naru chuckled, her voice echoed in the large room.

_Where is she...? _Motoko concentrated listening for indication of her location.

"This will be…"

_There! _Motoko leapt from the air at inhumane speeds, striking Naru with the sheath of her katana.

"Argh!" Naru smashed through crates leaving a blood stained trail, which Motoko followed.

"That technique you used hurts you more than me, so why do you keep on using it?"

"Your eyes," Naru staggered to her feet. Her Masked Avenger outfit was torn beyond recognition. The bandages that covered her breast were stained with blood and sweat. Naru's stomach looked like a noughts and crosses board from all the wounds the Houmen Kon had dealt to her.

"What?" Motoko frowned.

"Your eyes… have gone amber!" Naru coughed a little before continuing. "You really are a demon!"

"Huh?" Motoko recalled Ryukon under the effects of the Ryuujin Sukedachi. "I guess amber eyes are a sign of the technique I am using."

"We shall see." Naru charged at Motoko ready to deal the killing wound.

"This is pointless." Motoko replaced her katana and easily avoided Naru's clumsy strikes.

"I won't lose him!" Naru sobbed.

"Then stop this madness!" Motoko slapped Naru, sending her flying through the storage room, shattering containers and releasing their contents into the storage area. "Oops… forgot about the super strength." Motoko turned to leave when she was overwhelmed by fatigue and her senses returned to normal. "What the…"

"DIE MOTOKO," Naru's hysterical scream echoed throughout the storage room.

"Not good…" Motoko knew that the Ryuujin Sukedachi had ended. She felt tired and slumped to her knees. _At least all my wounds have sealed. _Motoko thought as she struggled to stay awake.

"DIE!" Naru leapt into the air to deal the blow that would win her Keitaro.

"RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!"

"Ah man," Ryukon opened his eyes and looked around. The room was basically a bedroom that had all its furnishings removed and replaced with medical cabinets. A doctor was sat at the desk writing.

"Yo, Doc, where am I?" Ryukon staggered to his feet.

"The Medical Area," The doctor smiled at him, "Your wounds were trivial and you are free to leave when you want."

"Thanks… how many hours was I out cold?"

"A couple of hours," The doctor turned to his desk, "If you are hungry, I hear they are just serving lunch in the fighter's area.

"Thanks." Ryukon grinned and turned to leave when he came across and angry looking Kitsune.

"Hey!" Kitsune grabbed him by his collar.

"Hello, you are one of Katie's friends aren't you?" Ryukon smiled.

"Are you with Kanako?"

"Nope," Ryukon grinned, "Whatever she is up to you can guarantee I am against it!"

Kitsune lowered Ryukon, still staring at him uncertainly. "If what you say is true then did you hear about Tsuruko?"

"Tsuruko?" Ryukon felt his heart beat increase. "She is alright… isn't she?"

"She was in an ambulance thanks to Kanako turning Naru into a… hey wait!" Kitsune watched Ryukon race off. "Maybe I should have said she was alright first."

Naru staggered backwards. The attack had cleanly cut the blades of her twin Sai from their handgrips. She looked up at her attacker, not wanting to believe her eyes. "No… why? It can't be, please say it isn't so!"

"I am sorry, Naru." Keitaro held his katana in a battle stance. "I am afraid it is so."

"You would side with _her_!" Naru dropped the remains of her twin Sai and staggered backwards shaking her head. "Why?"

"The Naru I loved would never try to kill someone." Keitaro's eyes were glowing amber.

"What? Keitaro… I am still Naru."

"I don't know who you are." Keitaro spat. "But I do not love you!"

Keitaro's words caused Naru to faint.

"…" Motoko staggered to her feet. "Keitaro…"

"Let's get out of here." Keitaro turned away from Motoko and walked away.

Motoko nodded and followed her heart aching at what she had seen. Keitaro was crying.

Extra Info! Inspiration from other Anime (None of the mentioned anime are owned by me, credit goes to their real creators)

The silver desert was inspired by Hueco Mundo from Bleach. The idea for the pale alter personalities was inspired by Ichigo's inner hollow, also from Bleach. The school of Zensen fighting was inspired by Ranma1/2 and the Saotome Anything Goes School of martial arts. The amber eyed rage transformation was inspired by Inuyasha turning from his human form to his Hanyou form.


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: So Keitaro and Naru were finally reunited. Originally that wasn't going to happen for a few more chapters; however that would have just resulted in 'Filler' chapters so I decided to cut them out and progress with the story line.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites/alerts and to show my appreciation, here's a sparkly new chapter. Read and Review (If you want to of course)

I can't apologise for all you who have been waiting for this new chapter. The pre-readers kept sending me the wrong chapter back. (I did two versions of this chapter, the first version was… very bad. Keitaro confessed to Motoko but it all seemed so unrealistic that I scrapped that idea.)

Chapter 16: Awakening

Confused, upset, betrayed; these were three of the many words that described how Keitaro felt right now. As he sat staring at the roof of his room, he thought about what he had just witnessed. His mind was at war with itself. Part of him wanted to believe that it was all a trick by Kanako, that she had disguised herself as Naru again and tried to split him and Naru up, but that thought was dashed when he ran into Mutsumi after leaving Naru. Mutsumi had Kanako tied to her, and claimed she had been tied up for the last half an hour at least, meaning there was no way the girl he just fought could have been her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Keitaro, are you there?" Motoko's voice called out.

Keitaro didn't respond. Right now all he wanted was to be alone and try to make sense of Naru's actions.

"If you are, I just wanted to say good night. The others and I are returning to my sister's dojo." Motoko sighed inwardly. Part of her wanted to kick the door down and slap some sense into Keitaro. So what if Naru had gone completely insane, like Keitaro himself had said the new Naru was not the Naru he loved, so he should move on with his life. But Motoko knew that this view was probably influenced by her feelings for the Hinata landlord, so opted to stay silent and leave.

Keitaro listened as her footsteps faded away. He needed to sort out in his head what was going on.

"Did I do something to upset her so much that she thought that this was the only way to let me know?" Keitaro asked the wall and was surprised when the wall responded with a familiar voice.

"What makes you think it is your fault?" Ryukon stepped from the shadows.

"I want to be alone right now." Keitaro replied in a monotone.

Ryukon sighed. The black depression over Keitaro was almost suffocating the warrior. "Okay, since I doubt you will listen, I may as well fill you in on the plan."

"Plan?"

"Kanako convinced Naru that you had feelings for Motoko because she was a strong fighter. Since you had been spending a lot of time training with Motoko, Naru was ready to accept this without question and asked Kanako to teach her how to fight. It appears Kanako twisted Naru into the killing machine you saw the other day."

"Why would Kanako do something like that?"  
"To win you, I think she wanted to remove the competition, i.e. Motoko and Naru."

"So it is my fault all this has happened…" Keitaro slumped down into his bed, as if he wanted it to swallow him up.

"Huh?" Ryukon frowned. The warrior was pretty sure 'he' just told Keitaro that Kanako was behind everything.

"If I didn't exist then maybe everyone's lives might be better and…" Keitaro started but got no further.

SMACK!

"That's it!" Ryukon snarled as Keitaro pulled himself out of the debris of his bed, clutching a newly broken nose. "Do you really think that's true? Let's look at the evidence huh? Exhibit A, Motoko Aoyama. She hated boys and tended not to even talk to them if possible. She was also icily polite to girls earning her few friends. After meeting you she started to accept that some males may not be completely useless and started warming to people. If she had never met you she would be pretty much guaranteed to end up alone." Ryukon took a deep breath and continued, "Exhibit B: Shinobu…"

"Shinobu?" Keitaro blinked after cracking his nose into its original position.

"Yes, Shinobu is a quiet girl, but after meeting you she started to believe in herself a little more everyday. While she may still be quite, she is a lot more talkative than she was and will probably grow up a lot happier for the memories you gave her. Exhibit C…"

"Wait!" Keitaro cut Ryukon off, "How did you know about Shinobu and her habits. You haven't even seen her have you? And how did you know about how Motoko used to act?"

"I make a point of studying all of my cousin's friends and making notes on them." Ryukon shrugged.

That last comment was distinctively un-Ryukon. As far as Keitaro was concerned, Ryukon had never studied in his life. He went through life always having an answer, whether it was right or wrong didn't matter to Ryukon as he always used to say 'Science is all based on what seems right now. In a hundred years or so they will point out all the things we think are right today and laugh at us.'

"Stop pretending, Kanako." Keitaro sighed. "I know it's you."

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to pass myself off as someone I don't know that well…" Kanako peeled away her mask.

"Why did you tell me all about that plan?"

"Because it is the truth and I wanted to tell you, but didn't dare face your reaction."

"I am just… disappointed." Keitaro shook his head.

"That is what I was afraid of…" Kanako bowed her head and left the room, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I told you, I am perfectly fine." Tsuruko sighed theatrically. She was staggering through her dojo.

"And I told you to get those wounds seen to!" Ryukon shook his head and continued to follow her.

"Will you two cut it out?" Kitsune frowned and turned back to the unconscious girl that Ryukon had brought back after sensing Keitaro's Ryuujin Sukedachi. "Come on Naru, show some signs of life!"

"Is Naru sleeping?" Suu strolled in and leant over Naru. "Does she need someone to sleep with?"

"No," Motoko followed the energetic youngster into the room. "Naru is just tired physically and emotionally.

"You're one to talk." Kitsune grinned weakly.

Motoko smiled slightly. She had bruises all over her body, and several nasty cuts that were bandaged. She would have had a lot more bandages on if Suu hadn't thought they were dressing up for Halloween and decided to turn Tama-chan into a turtle mummy.

"Any improvement?" Mutsumi walked in smiling.

"None as of yet." Motoko shook her head sadly.

"Man, I can't wait to get a hold of that Kanako!" Kitsune growled.

"That makes two of us." Ryukon sat down beside the fallen Naru.

"Ryukon… may I ask why you are here?" Motoko turned her attention to him.

"Huh? Someone has to bug Tsuruko to actually take care of herself y' know." Ryukon frowned. "That and I got locked out of my competitor's room so decided to go for a wander around."

"Oh," Motoko accepted this. "So where will you be sleeping?"

"On the roof of the dojo, not this one the competition one." Ryukon clarified.

"You'd sleep on the roof?"

"I've slept in worse places." Ryukon replied matter-of-factly.

"Really? Where?" Motoko became aware of Ryukon's unease and decided to change subjects. "Hey, is Naru waking up?"

"Nope." Kitsune frowned. "Her eyelids flutter like that sometimes but then they settle down again."

"Oh," Motoko yawned, "Well I'm calling it a night; let me know if she shows any signs of waking up."

"Sure." Kitsune nodded and grinned as Suu pounced on Motoko's back.

"To bed!" Suu cheered.

"Ouch…" Motoko groaned as she tried to shift Suu's weight off of her heavily bruised back.

"Oh no!" Suu claimed dramatically, "Motoko has caught the Sadness also! I thought I had got rid of the evils spirits causing the sadness back at the Hinata!"

_**Change Scene**_*

Keitaro frowned as he lay in the remains of the two boxes that were his bed. He was deep in thought about his relationship with the Hinata girls. "What have I done for them though…? I mean, all I ever managed to do was walk in on them at the worst time, or accidentally see their underwear and cause them emotional scars. My mum was right… I do just tend to mess up everything that I do. I managed to turn a reasonably sane woman into a complete raging psychopath, just by being her boyfriend…" Keitaro closed his eyes and slipped into a strange dream.

He was stood, hovering in the middle of some room, but found he couldn't see anything. There were murmurs of voices and distant echoes of conversations but they all seemed to be coming from a great distance. Suddenly a voice that had become somewhat familiar to him spoke out.

"Well… look at you, kind of pathetic aren't you?" Keitaro walked out of the darkness and into the dream…

"You?" Keitaro frowned. The Keitaro in front of him had the voice and characteristics of the paler Keitaro, but looked exactly like Keitaro looked in real life.

"You look surprised."

"You're… no longer…" Keitaro struggled to explain.

"A pale reflection of you?" the former pale Keitaro smiled.

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded.

"Look down."

"Huh?" Keitaro looked at his feet. Rather than the black Gi his alter ego was wearing, his was gray. Glancing at his hands he found they too were grey. "I'm… I'm the Pale one?"

"It's my body now." Alter Keitaro grinned.

Keitaro's eyes sprang open and he glanced around his room. His heart was beating furiously.

"What…" Keitaro shivered. "Was that all about?" He managed to settle down and drift into another dream. He floated in a dark space, alone with only his thoughts for company. Each one played as if it were an old cinema reel. All the colours faded and the voices tinny.

"I promise…" Young Keitaro sat in a sandbox, playing with a young girl whose face was blurred.

"How foolish was I then?" Keitaro shook his head sadly. "What if I had never made that promise?"

"Then you would have never met any of the girls." Pale Keitaro was sat beside him, once again wearing the pale versions of Keitaro's own clothes. "Think about it, if you had no reason to pursue Toudai, you would have probably just accepted whatever job you were offered after your first year of finishing school. You would have never gone to the Hinata and never met up with Kitsune, Naru, Suu, Sara and Shinobu. Not forgetting Motoko of course."

"What was with the whole 'It's my body now?'" Keitaro turned to his pale self.

"I thought you needed some… encouragement." Pale Keitaro grinned, "After all, I am a part of you. If you feel miserable then I aren't much happier. That and you were messing up your chances of scoring with any of those girls."

"…You really are my dark side huh?" Keitaro grinned weakly.

"But of course." Pale Keitaro winked and stood up. "Now stop thinking about what is done and go sleep with Motoko!"

Keitaro couldn't help but laugh.

"Or failing her, Kitsune has a nice body and Suu."

Keitaro's laugh was replaced by a hacking cough. "Are you a paedophile?"

"No… I am just fed up of you being a virgin." Pale Keitaro looked at Keitaro scornfully. "And if you die a virgin then… well just don't die a virgin." Pale Keitaro shrugged, unable to think of an effective threat.

Keitaro opened his mouth to retort when there was a dull thud that tore through the dream, scattering the images like snowflakes in a gale.

There was another knock at the door.

"Keitaro, are you alright?" Motoko's voice called. "You have been locked up all day."

"It's nothing." Keitaro called as he rolled out of bed and grabbed his timetable. Thanks to the training at the hands of Motoko and Tsuruko, he was able to wake up and be ready for anything straight away. It had taken seventy five Ki attacks from each sister, but Keitaro had to admit it did make getting up in the morning a lot easier. "I am just getting ready for my fight with… Zulu," Keitaro replied after checking the slip.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Motoko sounded cheerful. "Zulu has forfeited all his remaining games after he got a broken arm in a fight against that large guy… Steve I think he was called."  
"Oh," Keitaro sighed. He was almost looking forward for the fight, it could have helped release the pent up emotions inside of him.

As if sensing what he was feeling Motoko called out, "If you need to let something out, try talking to me. You never know, it might help you feel better."

There was a period of silence as Keitaro considered his options. He could take Motoko up on her offer, but then there was a chance he would annoy her with his weakness and refuse to speak to someone as lowly as him. On the other hand he could decline and hope she wouldn't take it personally.

"Keitaro, are you listening? Oh I don't know why I even bother…" Motoko sighed.

"Fine…" Keitaro shrugged. What was the worst that could happen from having a conversation with the woman he had decided he loved?

_**Change Scene**_*

Naru's eyes shot open. Her mind was racing, recalling what (in her view of time) had just happened. "Keitaro, I am sorry!" Naru shot upright, knocking several empty bottles of Sake over.

"My goodness!" Tsuruko chuckled. "That gave me quite a fright there."

Naru looked around. She was in Tsuruko's dojo, and judging by the prone figures surrounding her, the Hinata girls (including Shinobu and Suu) had all be drinking and were now snoring loud enough to wake the dead but ironically not each other. The only one missing was Motoko.

"What? Why? Where?" Naru shot the questions out one after another, like a rapid fire assault rifle.

"Er… I don't know the full first question so cannot answer and the same applies to the second. The third however, I can answer I think. You are at my dojo!" Tsuruko brightened; as if glad she was able to answer at least one of Naru's questions.

"Not me, I was talking about Keitaro!" Naru took a deep breath. "What happened when I was fighting? Why did Keitaro side against me and where the hell is he?"

"Oh," Tsuruko shrugged. "I wasn't there so can't comment. As for why Keitaro sided against you, in fairness you were the one doing the attacking, so technically Keitaro was just playing the defensive and assisting my sister from an attack that may have killed her if it connected."

"Sorry…" Naru bowed her head in shame, "I took up arms against you and your sister and wounded you both. I can only offer my deepest apologies."

"Don't mention it." Tsuruko smiled. "You were not in your right mind." _That and this little fight has played right into my hands. It drove a wedge between you and Keitaro, helping bring Motoko and Keitaro together, but I won't tell you that. _Tsuruko added in the privacy of her head.

"Where is Keitaro?" Naru looked up at Tsuruko.

"In his room," Tsuruko handed a map to Naru, "his room is circled."  
"Thank you." Naru bowed her head and wandered off.

Tsuruko watched her go and withdrew the handheld from her pocket. "Ah… now let me see what…huh?" Tsuruko regarded the handheld critically, "What the hell? I forget to go on this for six months and now it tells me my prize Labrador has run away!" Eyes glowing red, Tsuruko threw the small console into the air and brought her sword down in a furious swipe, cleaving the console into two neat halves. _Damn game… well I hope my intuition was right and Motoko is with Keitaro. Boy will Naru be surprised when she goes to his room. _Tsuruko considered an evil chuckle and then shook her head. She wasn't the bad guy/girl here. She was the hero, getting two people who cared about each other together. She hadn't gone around killing people. Sure she may have upset a few people but as she said to her sister, people are always hurt in matters of the heart. Happy with her logic Tsuruko picked up the remains of her handheld, wondering if she could claim on the insurance under accidental damage.

_**Change Scene**_*

"So… what's wrong?" Motoko sat on a box opposite the remains of Keitaro's bed.

"I was just deep in thought, about Naru and her behaviour." Keitaro shuffled uneasily before sitting on another box next to his bed, facing Motoko. "I felt kind of responsible."

"How is it your fault what Naru did?" Motoko smiled, "Your guilt is unfounded."  
"But she is my girlfriend." Keitaro smiled weakly. "I should have talked to her more, maybe I would have noticed the signs that she was getting slightly edgy."

"Slightly edgy you say? She tried to kill me." Motoko smiled, but her heart ached. She had noticed Keitaro's use of 'is' rather than the 'was' she had been hoping for.

"I know, I'm sorry," Keitaro smiled weakly before Motoko's Ki strike sent him skidding backwards.

Subconsciously, Motoko was proud Keitaro had managed to defend himself against her attack, but out loud she exclaimed, "Stop apologising for Naru! She has a mind of her own and is responsible for her own actions!"

"But what if it was my actions that brought hers along?" Keitaro yelled back.

"Why do you have to make everything your fault?" Motoko stood up.

"Why do you have to make everything not my fault?" Keitaro stood up.

"Because I love you, you idiot," Motoko took a deep breath and calmed herself. She hadn't meant to get into a blazing row with Keitaro. Apparently similar thoughts were going through Keitaro's minds as he too calmed down. They returned to their seats.

"Sorry," Keitaro frowned, "I guess I've got a lot of pent up anger, it wasn't right to release it at you Mo-chan."

"It's alright," Motoko smiled, "Did it make you feel better?"

"A little bit better," Keitaro nodded.

"Then it was worth it." Motoko smiled.

Keitaro smiled back.

_SLEEP WITH HER! _

"Oh gods no," Keitaro moaned aloud, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Motoko frowned.

_DO IT! I COMMAND THEE! _

_Go to hell! _Keitaro hissed at his inner thoughts. Out loud he said, "Oh nothing, Mo-chan."

"Are you sure that you feel alright?" Motoko looked at him critically.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what was wrong with me." Keitaro grinned then mentally added, _if you did though you might send me to a mental clinic._

"Try me." Motoko's tone made it clear that she was going nowhere until Keitaro spilt the beans on his newest concern.

"Well…" Keitaro shrugged "My… desires are making themselves known, in my dreams and everything." Keitaro thought about what he said. It was technically true while at the same time avoiding raising concerns about his sanity.

"What an incredibly vague response." Motoko chuckled. "What desires would these be?"

Looking at Motoko, Keitaro remembered one of Ryukon's ridiculous phrases 'When in doubt leap in head first. You can speculate how stupid it was afterwards.' "Well…"

"Well?" Motoko waved a hand impatiently as a sign to continue.

"You see…" Keitaro started twiddling his fingers. _Remember what Ryukon says…_

"Keitaro," Motoko frowned, "tell me the desires or I will kill you."

"But I thought you said you loved me!" Keitaro pounced on the chance to avoid answering her question.  
"Nice try." Motoko smiled playfully and in a flash had disarmed Keitaro and pinned him to the wall, holding her katana against his throat. "Are you going to tell me?"

"It's embarrassing." Keitaro moaned. "I can't tell just tell you."

Motoko chuckled and her blade slowly travelled down Keitaro's stomach before stopping directly over his groin. "Still not going to tell me? I would hate to slip and ruin the chances of you ever having a family."

"Well you see… I have been thinking a lot about my love life and everything." Keitaro started mumbling.

"Oh," Motoko sheathed her katana, her playful mood vanishing in an instant. "You have been having dreams about Naru."

"No! I mean, that is not what I meant. True I have had dreams about Naru but they are more like nightmares. I meant… well… how long do you have to talk to me?" Keitaro shrugged.

"Plenty of time," Motoko smiled warmly.

"Well here goes nothing…" Keitaro took a deep breath and proceeded to spill out all of his worries about Naru, his views on the promise he made all that time ago. The only things he didn't spill (much to his dark side's annoyance) was his feelings for the young swordswoman.

Outside the room Naru sat eavesdropping. She had just heard Keitaro tell Motoko about how much Naru herself was hurting him (although that wasn't how he phrased it). What worried Naru most of all, is that out of all the jealously of Motoko and sorrow that she had hurt the one she cared about most, a little bit of happiness for Motoko was beginning to bloom, made all the more noticeable by it's complete contrast to the rest of her feelings.

Extra Info! Pale Keitaro (Bleach is Owned by Tite Kubo, not me.)

A mental manifestation of Keitaro's desires and dark emotions, unlike Ichigo's inner hollow from Bleach (who served as inspiration for his creation) Pale Keitaro has no intention of taking over Keitaro's body and in fact is incapable of doing so, as he is an alter ego Keitaro himself created subconsciously: a personality which was not held back by Keitaro's own moral boundaries.

Extra Info! Motoko's Fantasies

Despite all the characters (at least I think all of them) being OOC, the majority of Motoko's fantasies are exactly the same; ridiculously cheesy and highly improbably. The only real difference is that her fantasies in this story are slightly more adult orientated.


	17. Chapter 17: The 'Not a Date' Date

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: The story is finally reaching its climax! About 4 more chapters or so are left.

Thanks to all you who have reviewed and all those who have added this story to your alert list. Also, if you want a sequel, check my profile page and be sure to vote for it. Currently the Mahou Sensei Negima X Love Hina crossover is drawing on votes with the sequel.

Anyway let's get on with another chapter! I am not entirely sure if I am happy with this chapter. I think it went quite well but something seems to be missing… maybe it's just me. Ah well I'm sure if it is something really obvious someone will point it out in a review.

This is a Christmas present to all my readers!

Chapter 17: The 'not at all a date' Date

Keitaro blinked as the sunlight filtered through his curtains. Staggering upright and clutching his head. As he threw open the curtains to let more sunlight in, his brain prompted a reaction.

"Wait a second…" Keitaro frowned. "Since when did my room have windows?" He pinched himself, confirming he wasn't dreaming, although in hindsight, the killer headache he was suffering from could have confirmed that.

Rather than the shabby storage room that served as his lodging in the arena. The current room was plain, although it had a large bed that was far more comfortable than the boxes that he had been using in the arena. It looked very familiar and Keitaro couldn't quite place his finger on it. All in all the room looked like a high class prison cell, devoid of personality but comfortable.

Staggering to the door, Keitaro forced his brain pull its weight, which resulted in a few, memories of last night resurfacing.

"_So… you think you are going to split up with Naru?" Motoko asked, avoiding Keitaro's gaze._

"_Yes." Keitaro sighed, "I can't love someone who would try and kill someone close to me." _

"_I'm close to you?" Motoko looked up at Keitaro._

"_Yes, you are my closest friend and my sensei," Keitaro winked at Motoko. _

"_You're closest friend huh?" Motoko smiled but Keitaro sensed something was amiss. _

"_You okay Mo-chan?"_

"_Will I ever be more than a friend to you?" Motoko broke eye contact with Keitaro._

"…_Maybe."_

Keitaro groaned inwardly. That would have been the perfect opportunity to confess his feeling for her and he blew it. Keitaro lay back on the bed and stared at roof and noticed a large, phoenix crest, depicting a phoenix being reborn from its ashes. His brain, deciding something was required of it, prompted another memory, from a longer time ago.

_Keitaro groaned as he lay back on his bed. Tsuruko was sat beside him smiling proudly. _

"_That hurt." Keitaro moaned. _

"_That is not a bad thing." Tsuruko nodded, "It is a sign that you gave your all." _

"_He totally wiped the floor with me!" Keitaro grimaced as Tsuruko applied the bandages to his arms. "He would have killed me if you hadn't have stopped him!"_

"_That is because he is jealous that you got so good in such a little amount of time," Tsuruko smiled. "You have been training for two weeks. Jadoku is my eldest student and has been learning for many years. Do you want to know something that should boost your spirits?" _

"_Go on." _

"_Not including myself, three people have fought him. One lasted 12 minutes and managed a draw, another lasted 11 minutes and was defeated, the other lasted 4 minutes and never got anywhere near him." Tsuruko smiled._

"_And that boosts my spirit how?" _

"_The first person was my sister, Motoko. The last person was a rival from another school who had been training for several months." _

"_Wait… I was the second?" Keitaro blinked._

"_Yes, you fought someone who was clearly superior to you, yet managed to hold your own for 9 minutes. It was only in the last two minutes that he managed to defeat you." Tsuruko smiled as Keitaro started grinning whilst staring at the phoenix crest on the roof. _

"Oh." Keitaro finally realised why the room seemed familiar. "This is where I slept when Tsuruko was training!"

"Awake are you?" A familiar voice groaned and collapsed into his room.

"Kitsune, is that you?" Keitaro frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I swear I told you yesterday when you and Motoko came back, without Naru I might add." Kitsune looked up from the floor and tried to evil glare Keitaro, but discovered it is hard to evil glare someone when it seems like the entire room is spinning around.

"Have you been drinking?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I?" Kitsune looked at Keitaro seriously.

"Point taken, of course you've been drinking." Keitaro clutched his head, "I guess I must have been as well."

"Yeah, you were completely out of it." Kitsune chuckled as she staggered to her feet. "You were carried by Tsuruko to this room; I thought I would check up on you and ask you where Naru is."

"I don't know where Naru is." Keitaro sat up on his bed and watched Kitsune stagger over to sit beside him.

"Tsuruko said she went to see you, but she never came back." Kitsune's face was visibly worried.

"She came to my room?" Keitaro's eyes widened. _What if she heard what I was saying to Mo-chan and committed Seppuku! _Keitaro thought to himself.

"You look worried." Kitsune noted, internally she was glad; it showed her the Hinata landlord still cared for Naru.

"Of course I am." Keitaro smiled weakly as his headache was doubled by his dark side cursing him.

"Well I suppose it is to be expected, you are her lover, right?" Kitsune once again failed to glare at Keitaro.

"About that…" Keitaro started.

"You're dumping her?" Kitsune sighed, "In her time of need, when all she was trying to do was show you how much she cared."

"Kitsune, if you are trying to make me feel guilty it isn't working." Keitaro lied.

"Just leave her to commit suicide; after all she cares about in the world deserts her!" Kitsune raised her voice in a dramatic fashion.

"Who's committing suicide?" Tsuruko entered the room.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Kitsune sighed. _How am I meant to make him feel guilty with Tsuruko there, I mean she will probably counter my every argument. _

"This is one of my rooms." Tsuruko smiled, "Besides I require Keitaro's assistance in something, if he doesn't mind."

"Oh," Keitaro snapped out of the thoughts of Naru jumping off a cliff (his dark side asked him for some popcorn to watch the scene) and shook himself mentally. "Sure, I'll help."

"Good!" Tsuruko clapped her hands together smiling. "I require you to go shopping in Kyoto for some groceries and such. Here is a list of things I need. I have written the location of each store on the other side." Tsuruko handed a large list to Keitaro who looked at it.

"How am I supposed to carry all this?" Keitaro looked up.  
"Consider it a form of training." Tsuruko smile widened, "Although if you want some help I am sure I can find someone to help you."

"I'll go get Naru." Kitsune grinned at Tsuruko.

"I am sure Motoko would be a more suitable choice." Tsuruko turned her smile to Kitsune.

"Naru is his lover. It would help repair the damaged bonds between the two."

"Both Naru and Keitaro are still smarting from that confrontation; maybe it is best to let time heal those wounds."

"Well why not send someone else?" Kitsune smiled smugly with the air of a person saying 'checkmate'.

"Suu is out cold still, I have no idea what happened to Mutsumi. Shinobu would not be able to help him carry all of the goods and Haruka is back at the Hinata with Seta and Sara. Only Motoko is available."

"What about his cousin, Ryukon?" Kitsune scowled slightly at the ease in which her master plan had been brushed aside.

"Ryukon is ill." Tsuruko smiled.

"Someone call me?" Ryukon strolled into the room.

"He looks fine." Kitsune grinned.

Ryukon suddenly went pale and fell over.

"No he doesn't." Tsuruko prodded his prone figure with a foot.

"You hit him in the crotch with your knife's sheath!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Katana, it is called a katana." Tsuruko switched to her sing song voice, "There is no one except Motoko."

"I'll go with him!" Kitsune exclaimed, trying to stand upright.

It was an impressive fall; Kitsune reached her full height when the momentum propelled her forwards. Instinct caused her to extend a foot, but rather than the solid floor, she found herself stood on something soft and fleshy that groaned. Ryukon then withdrew the hand Kitsune had just stood on, taking Kitsune's foot with it. The result was a back flip in which she landed face down on the bed, back where she had started.

"Okay… you win." Kitsune's muffled voice called. "Motoko it is."

_**Change Scene**_*

Elsewhere in the dojo, Motoko was performing her Katas. She was doing a pretty good job, considering she was suffering from the hangover to end all hangovers. Finishing her Kata she turned to the small selection of students.

"As you can see, this stance relies more on swift attacks than strength, and as a result if attacked in this stance, unless the opponent is also using a fast stance, it is wise to evade rather than to parry, as you will only end up being knocked over or get yourself disarmed, understand?"

"Hai, Motoko-sensei," The class called out in as one.

"Carry on then, my sister should be here momentarily." Motoko nodded and sat down, watching the collection of students parrying and evading strikes.

"Good aren't they?" A large male sat beside Motoko. He was wearing a similar outfit to Motoko, although his chest was slightly exposed, showing his finely toned body to the world. His hair was a scattered black mess and he looked at the world through two pale blue eyes. He was always grinning, but unlike Ryukon (whose grin reminded you of a small child) and Tsuruko (whose grin was playful), this grin was the one you would probably only see once before you died. It was the grin of a predator, and Motoko knew only too well she was his desired prey. He was several years older than her and there was no way she would be seen dead with man that much older than her.

_He is the same age as Keitaro… _Motoko's inner voice supplied.

_But Keitaro is different. He isn't interested in people for the satisfaction of getting a younger woman, but because he cares for them. _Motoko allowed a warm feeling in her heart before remembering that the boy sat next to her wanted a response, "Morning Jadoku, yes the students are coming along well." Motoko nodded and looked at the male sat next to her. He was one of the eldest students at Tsuruko's dojo and without a doubt the richest, although rumours suggested his father ran a mafia like business. Another rumour claimed that he had already slept with almost all the females in the dojo, with two exceptions: herself and her sister.

"I didn't know you were back here. How long have you been sleeping here?"

"A while," Motoko replied vaguely. "I am here to support my friend who entered a little competition."

"You are being incredibly vague." Jadoku chuckled.

"Ah! Motoko, I was looking for you, Good Morning Jadoku." There was a flicker of distaste in Tsuruko's eyes as she noticed the large boy.

"Sister," Motoko stood up and bowed politely.

"I require you to assist Keitaro in his assigned task." Tsuruko smiled.

"Is your entire family as vague as this?" Jadoku snorted.

"Yes," Motoko smiled at her sister, "I will go then."

"But first," Tsuruko grabbed Motoko and lead her away; "We need to sort you out."

"Sort me out?" Motoko blinked. _This doesn't sound good. _

Keitaro paced up and down. It was bad enough that Tsuruko and Kitsune had pretty much planned the rest of his day for him, but why had Tsuruko insisted that he dress up? He was used to walking around the in the black training Gi of the Urashima Zensen style, and now wearing faded black jeans and a plain white shirt felt… weird. However he was still wearing the metal vest, although this was on Tsuruko's own advice. He had managed to qualify for the second part of the preliminary rounds which was good, but the bad news was pretty much every other competitor that had qualified viewed fair fighting as telling the person _after _they had stabbed them in the back, that they were in fact going to kill them. For this same reason, Keitaro kept his katana concealed on his person.

It was a trick Ryukon had taught him, using Ki to blur out an item. Anyone looking at Keitaro, if they looked closely enough, might have noticed a strange blur on his back where the katana was, but they would have had to get pretty close to notice it.

"Keitaro, are you ready?" Motoko ran up to Keitaro, causing parts of his brain to fuse together. Even his dark side was lost for words.

Now Keitaro had seen Motoko without her bandages binding her chest, and knew that she had a figure most people would kill for, but even knowing this was not enough for him to comprehend what stood before him.

The dress she was wearing covered her like flowing black ink, clinging to her body whilst enhancing her features. Her hair was tied up in a white ribbon, contrasting with her black hair. She was also wearing a pale shade of lip stick and was smiling brightly.

"Mo… Mo… Mo…" Keitaro slapped himself, "Mo-chan, you look… well, I mean…" Keitaro pulled at his collar.

"I'll your loss of speech as a compliment, shall I?" Motoko smiled.

"Yeah," Keitaro grinned stupidly, "May I ask why you are dressed like that? I thought we were only going to run a few errands."

"My sister told me that I should air out one of her dresses and then she decided that I didn't look right in it and changed my image till it suited me."

"Fair enough," Keitaro smiled. _Well it looks like Tsuruko is up to something._

_WELL NO! _Keitaro's dark side layered the voice with as much sarcasm as possible; _I mean she only practically had an argument with Kitsune to ensure that you and Motoko were alone. I mean of course she isn't up to something… Man, why did I have to be your lust. I mean I bet even Suu is smarter than you!_

_Hey! _Keitaro mentally responded _I got into Toudai didn't I? _

_Then broke your leg and ended up forgetting all about it. _Keitaro's dark side chuckled. _Come to think of it, considering all the effort you put in to get into there, you seem to have forgotten about it easily enough. _

Keitaro didn't retaliate, because he knew his dark side was right. He had forgotten all about Toudai. But as he watched Motoko take his arm and lead him towards the first store on Tsuruko's list, he didn't feel guilty at all.

If either Keitaro or Motoko had been paying any attention to anything other than each other at that point, they may have noticed the figure watching from the bushes.

"Is that Keitaro Urashima? Why is that weakling hanging around with my Motoko? Maybe I should remind him of our last skirmish… this time you won't last even 9 minutes." The owner of the voice chuckled. "And this time there will be no Tsuruko to stop me killing you."

_**Change Scene**_*

Ryukon was stood scribbling in a note book furiously in Tsuruko's dojo. Occasionally he wound stop and read what he had written, scribble it out and start again. He was being watched by Kanako, who was sat chained to a chair. Mutsumi was stood beside her, to make sure she didn't escape and cause anymore trouble.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Kanako decided some input was required on her part.

"Trying to write down the method to the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi," Ryukon scowled.

"Why? Isn't that a forbidden technique?"

"I could say the same about the Houmen Kon." Ryukon shot a warning look at Kanako.

"O.K, I won't tell the Zensen Council if you won't." Kanako turned to Mutsumi, "I am thirsty. Could you please get me a drink?"

"But of course!" Mutsumi smiled and wandered off.

"May I ask why you are writing down the method?" Kanako turned her attention back to her cousin.

"I have a feeling Keitaro may be needing it soon." Ryukon refused to elaborate.

"You are aware that if the user isn't strong enough, the… fuel for that ability could consume him, making him a mindless monster?"

"I have faith." Ryukon stated bluntly.

"Ryukon… _I _can't use that technique!" Kanako sighed, "I severely doubt my brother can."

"You never know till you try." Ryukon smiled as he finished scribbling on the note.

"Pass it here." Kanako shuffled.

"Sure." Ryukon shrugged.

Kanako stared at it for some time before saying, "You lack the ability to spell."

"Shut up." Ryukon sighed, "I never went to school now did I?"

"You are an idiot." Kanako smiled as Ryukon walked away. _I could use that to escape… but is it worth risking my soul for?_

Ryukon had other matters on his mind. _I have to teach Keitaro this if he is ever to learn Kongou Ryuujin Sukedachi. I wonder why Tsuruko wants him to master the draconic rage though._

_**Change Scene**_*

"Here you go," The shopkeeper handed the goods over to Motoko and she left the store to find Keitaro.

"There, that's that store done." Motoko smiled, "I swear, you can fight a murderer without blinking, but leave you in the woman's lingerie section and you sweat waterfalls."

"This is me we are talking about, I could just see me doing something and ending up being chased by women for accidentally looking up their skirts, and somehow ending up with a thong strapped to my head somehow so everyone in Kyoto thinks I'm weird!" Keitaro chuckled and followed Motoko to the next store.

The streets of Kyoto were packed and so were the stores. It seemed Keitaro couldn't take more than a few steps without bumping into someone. Motoko on the other hand, had some kind of invisible force field. Everyone avoided walking into her and, unlike him, all the looks she got were ones of awe and in a few cases, jealousy. Keitaro couldn't blame them; Motoko right now had a body that even a goddess would kill for.

"What's the next shop?" Keitaro asked.

"A small food market," Motoko turned to Keitaro, "Are you sure you don't need any help with those bags?"

"I am fine," Keitaro smiled. They had visited most of the stores and bought a lot of items Keitaro didn't see use for in a Dojo. For example there was the Poster for the new movie about some guys wearing black robes and carrying swords that transformed into something else. Keitaro couldn't see Tsuruko with a poster on her wall. Then again in the lingerie store, some of the items on the list had caused Keitaro to imagine Tsuruko in them, which was the real reason he had to leave the store. He felt a nose bleed coming on and that would have been the worst place imaginable to suffer from one.

"Keitaro, can I ask you something?" Motoko stopped suddenly.

"Yes?" Keitaro smiled.

"Is it me or are we being followed." Motoko started walking again, not a change in her demeanour at all.

"I think so yes." Keitaro nodded. "I figured it was just me imagining things but if you have noticed it too."

"Ah, and here's me without my katana."

"I thought you were practically married to that thing." Keitaro sighed.

"What is this? Are you jealous about a sword?" Motoko chuckled.

"Yeah," Keitaro grinned.

"What was that?" Motoko blushed deeply. _Did he just say…?_

"Ah Motoko, what a lovely surprise it is to see you here." Jadoku smiled as he approached the pair.

They had wandered into a park, which was surprisingly empty. The peaceful air was replaced by a somewhat more sinister one.

"Jadoku, I thought I smelt something." Motoko sighed. _Damn it! Keitaro was this close to admitting something, I know it! _

"And if it isn't the little runt? I hope I didn't beat you _too _badly last time." Jadoku smiled.

"Sorry? Have we met before?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I guess you took such a beating you can't remember me."

"Keitaro doesn't remember talentless thugs." Motoko smiled.

"Ah, Motoko, you're words are like a dagger to my heart." He walked towards her.

"Stay away." Motoko snarled.

"But we are…"

"She said stay away." Keitaro stepped between them.  
"… Move. Now."

"No." Keitaro crossed his arms.

"I will not warn you again." Jadoku drew his katana. The blade was blackened so as to not reflect light.

"You would attack him in broad daylight?" Motoko raised an eyebrow.

"There are no witnesses." Jadoku smiled, "My father's… associates took care of that."

"What are you supposed to be?" Keitaro sighed, "'Associates' makes you sound like a gangster or something."

"Maybe I am," Jadoku lashed at Keitaro with his katana.

"Please." Keitaro evaded the attack. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I will remove anyone who stands between me and my destiny."

"Oh, so I'm your destiny now." Motoko sighed, "Keitaro, let's just leave."

"Prepare to die!" Jadoku lashed at Keitaro, who drew his own katana.

The two males stood several feet apart. Jadoku held his katana almost like a club, determined to strike his way through Keitaro, who held his katana in a similar fashion to Motoko, ready to quickly counter and evade an enemy attack.

"Keitaro…" Motoko sighed.

"Sorry Mo-chan, but I think this guy is serious."

"Just end it quickly then." Motoko sat down on a bench, taking care not to ruin her dress.

"Ryuujin Sukedachi!" Keitaro focused his Ki into his very muscles and felt his strength rise. His eyes turned bright amber. "Now then, let's end this."

Motoko was impressed. She knew the improvements that Ryuujin Sukedachi offered having used the technique herself, but she was still amazed at how long it took for the battle to end.

"Ryuujin Shuurai!" Keitaro's arms moved in a blur and before Jadoku could even blink, he was sent soaring backwards, a large blade of yellow Ki tearing at his clothes.

"Ouch," Motoko chuckled as Jadoku smashed through a tree.

"Sorry about that." Keitaro took a deep breath. "KAI," he yelled.

"What was that about?"

"Just ending the Ryuujin Sukedachi," Keitaro turned back, his eyes back to their normal colour. "If you want to end if without releasing all of the energy, you have to use the Zensen Kai technique. You still lose a fair bit of Ki, but not as much as if I had just let it all out to end the rage. Only problem is that technique makes you feel nauseous." Keitaro smiled weakly as he face paled.

"Keitaro…" Motoko walked up to Keitaro.  
"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks." Motoko kissed him on his lips. "For stepping between us, if you hadn't I might have killed him."

Keitaro blinked as he watched Motoko walk away.

_Damn it… grow a pair and kiss her back! _Keitaro's dark side hissed at him.

Without thinking Keitaro set off running up to Motoko.

_**Change Scene**_*

"Ouch… damn!" Jadoku yelled as he pulled the splinters from his body. He had flown through five trees, all from one attack. What really bugged him was how fast the attack was. He barely had time to even blink.

"Want to defeat him and win Motoko?"

"Huh?" Jadoku span around and saw a girl smiling at him. There were shackles attached to her legs and arms, but the chains had shattered. Her eyes glowed with an evil red, and a black, mist like aura surrounded her.

"Do you wish to win Motoko?"

"Yeah," Jadoku nodded. The pure killing intent the girl was radiating had him awed.

"Then allow me to teach you the step up from the technique he used against you. KAI," The girl yelled and the black aura faded away and her eyes ceased glowing red.

"Which is?"  
Kanako smiled at the boy, "The Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi."

Extra Info! Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi.

This technique is similar to the Ryuujin Sukedachi except it is boosts the users abilities to an insane degree, but is fuelled by negative emotions such as anger. This is a forbidden technique, as it is possible to become a mindless monster, giving into the rage and anger. Translation: Shadow Dragon King/God Assistance (In a fight)

Extra Info! Kongou Ryuujin Sukedachi

This technique is the final stage of Ryuujin Sukedachi. It is the opposite of the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi as it is powered by positive emotions, and as such it is impossible to lose control while using it. However it can be disrupted if the users experiences negative emotions. Translation: Diamond Dragon King/God Assistance (In a fight)

Extra Info! Draconic Rage

This is the Zensen Term for the ability to call on all three Ryuujin Sukedachi techniques. This ability works in steps. First you Enter Ryuujin Sukedachi then gather your negative feelings, and then enter Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi. When in this state you have to focus on your positive emotions whilst maintaining the negative power to enter Kongou Ryuujin Sukedachi, and then abandon the negative energy. The last step is very difficult and as such, not many have succeeded in mastering Draconic Rage

Extra Info! Ryuujin Shuurai

This technique is one that can only be used in Ryuujin Sukedachi. It focuses the Ki in the body and expels it in the form of a blade, similar to a Kaze Shuurai, only rather than wind; the attack is made of pure Ki energy. This has the same properties as Shinmeiryuu Ki attacks although the colour of the Ki depends on the level of the Ryuujin Sukedachi (E.G Normal: Yellow/ Amber Kage: Black/Red Kongou: Silver/White


	18. Chapter 18:Kanako Schemes and Naru's

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: I finally got around to writing the next chapter, but before I begin let me thank (once again) those of you who have added your stories to your alerts/ favourites and all of those who wrote those reviews.

Oh, and for those of you wondering what Kanako's up to, don't worry. All will be explained in the following chapter!

Happy New Year everyone and Read and Review!

Chapter 18: Kanako's Scheme and Naru's Feelings

Keitaro sat staring at the phoenix crest as he lay on his bed, as if looking for some sort of sign. He could not believe what he had just done, nor could he believe that he was still alive after doing so.

_Nevertheless, you enjoyed it. The taste of her mouth as your tongues duelled and…_

_SHUT UP! _Keitaro screamed at his dark side.

_That is a yes. Admit it, you followed my command and got a good reward. _

_Only until Mo-chan kills me, _Keitaro mentally retorted.

_She said she loves you, if she was lying then… yes, you will be dead soon. On the other hand, if she was telling the truth, she will not hold anything against you. Besides, she kissed you first. _

_On the cheek though. _Keitaro ran a hand through his hair; _I practically forced my tongue down her throat! _

_If she did not enjoy it, then why did she not just bite down, rather than join in and kiss you back? _

Keitaro wondered if it had been his imagination. All he could remember was the voice in the back of his head telling him to kiss her, followed by the certainty that he was about to die.

"Keitaro, are you in there?" Kitsune's voice called out.

"Er… yeah I'm here." Keitaro mumbled.

"Are you okay? You were awfully quiet when you got back, and then you went straight to this room without as much as a hello." Kitsune smiled slightly. _Maybe he and Motoko had an argument! Let us see Tsuruko get Motoko to beat Naru now! _

"I… did something stupid." Keitaro opened the door and let Kitsune in.

"Oh? You and Motoko have a fight?" Kitsune walked in and sat down on his bed.

"Worse." Keitaro grimaced. "I may have… kissed her."

"Ah," Kitsune felt her spirits slump a little.

"Passionately…" Keitaro started turning a dark shade of red.

"What did she say?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't know… I kind of panicked and ran away." Keitaro stared directly at his feet.

"Okay," Kitsune nodded, "Now I am going to ask you several questions. Depending on how you answer depends on how much I hurt you, got it?"

"Got it," Keitaro nodded.

"Do you love Naru?"

"Yes," Keitaro sighed.

"Do you love Motoko?"

"Yes." Keitaro looked Kitsune in the eye. She could tell he was deadly serious.

"So you love them both?" Kitsune started chewing her fingernail absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but in different ways; I love Naru like a little sister and Motoko like… well a lover I guess."

"Ah." Kitsune's face darkened. "So you think you're feelings for Naru all this time were merely like a brother's?"

"Well…" Keitaro frowned, "I guess I care about her a lot, but just not in the same way as I do for Motoko, more like the concern I have for Kanako."

"I…" Kitsune lowered her head sadly, "I won't interfere anymore. Naru had her chance and to put it bluntly, even I can't defend her actions against Motoko."

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked.

"Let me put it this way," Kitsune cleared her throat. "Keitaro Urashima, I give you my blessings to pursue Motoko Aoyama."

"But what do I do about Naru?" Keitaro looked at the floor, "I mean I care about her and if I just abandon her then she may go…"

"Crazy and try to kill you and Motoko?" Kitsune grinned.

"Yeah," Keitaro grinned weakly.

"Don't worry." Kitsune stood up, "I'll try my best and console her."

"Thanks Kitsune," Keitaro followed her out of the room.

"Are you grateful enough to give me free rent at the Hinata for life?"

"Not that grateful." Keitaro chuckled, "Maybe a month free?"

"Can you afford it?" Kitsune was generally surprised by Keitaro's offer.

"Nope," Keitaro grinned, "But I am sure we can raise the money somehow. We always seem to."

_**Change Scene**_*

Kanako shook her head as she watched her newest student. As she had hoped, he was useless, despite all his years of training with Tsuruko. It appeared that he was unable to master the basics of Ki, and relied on his skill with a katana to win his fights.

"Damn!" Jadoku snarled as he failed to collect his Ki.

Kanako smiled as the person's anger visibly increased and turned back to her notes. After managing to use the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi without going insane (or so she hoped) to escape from Mutsumi, she had spent a little time revisiting her notes for any clues on how Motoko and Keitaro had gotten so close. After a quick re-read, she discovered the answer she was looking for.

"WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING?"

"You need to stay calm." Kanako smiled inwardly, knowing that saying this just frustrated Jadoku more.

In her research, when researching who was closest to her brother, she had overheard reports of Motoko and Keitaro training together, but Kanako knew that in her training sessions, there was no sign of her getting closer to Keitaro. However, Kanako realised that Keitaro was injured at this time and it all made sense. The standard patient Nurse love scenario. As Keitaro was injured, Motoko would help take care of him and they got closer as a result.

"SON OF A…" Jadoku started before taking a backhand slap from Kanako and flying across the room.

"Language, please," Kanako frowned.

So all she had to do was get her brother injured, and she could nurse him back to health and get closer in the process. She felt a little guilty about having to harm Keitaro, but this would be a mere smidgen of pain compared to that he would suffer if Kanako did not separate him from the violent Naru and murderous Motoko. Luckily, she happened to be walking by when Keitaro defeated Jadoku when she saw what she would do.

"Why can't I do this?" Jadoku snarled.

Kanako smiled inwardly again. With the rage bubbling, Kanako would teach him the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi, which would give him the advantage over Keitaro's Ryuujin Sukedachi. With this advantage, when Keitaro and Jadoku fought, Keitaro would be injured in their fight and Kanako would step in and defeat the villain. Then she would save the damsel in distress thus cementing her image as a repenting hero in her brother's eyes. That way no one would be suspicious of her real motives, allowing her to nurse her Keitaro without observing eyes and earn her a large amount of Keitaro's affections.

"I think I did it!" Jadoku exclaimed suddenly. In his black and white view of the world, his blade flickered with the occasional spark of yellow.

"Not bad." Kanako smiled slightly. In fact, it was terrible, so Kanako assumed she was being truthful. With this lack of skill with Ki, Jadoku would have no chance of landing the more advanced Ki strikes that would actually be fatal on her brother. In fact, she doubted he would even be able to execute them in a non-combat situation.

"Am I ready for that technique you showed me?" Jadoku looked up impatiently, avoiding adding, 'the one you used to kick my ass so hard it made what that Keitaro punk did look like little more than a slight breeze, just because I laughed at you for being a young girl.'

"Yes… I believe so." Kanako found herself feeling uneasy about the shark smile on the boy's face. Shaking herself mentally, she tried to work out how to get him to fight without a katana. Even if her lacked the Ki skill of Keitaro, his skill with a Katana was still excellent, and if he used Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi when wielding his katana, he would kill her brother, which would hinder her plans indefinitely.

_**Change Scene**_*

Motoko walked into her sister's dojo in a daze. Her heart was still racing along, even after the hour she had spent visiting the remaining stores left on the list, making her feel all the more guilty. He was still Naru's lover, until he broke up with her, if he ever did. She made her way to the kitchen, which were made to accommodate both Tsuruko and all of her students, so took up a good portion of the Dojo. There were thousands of pans and utensils hanging from the walls but most importantly, no one would be around it at this time of the day, and what Motoko needed right now was some time to think things over. Sighing, she picked up a discarded pan and sat down at a large table. Looking at the shiny surface of the pan reflected her worried face and someone else.

"Well, you look dazed."

Motoko span around and saw Ryukon grinning at her.

"Looks like you were out on a date." Ryukon continued.

"Date…" Motoko blushed deeply.

"Okay, no need to turn red on me, merely stating what I thought I saw." Ryukon turned to leave when Motoko stopped him.

"What?" He turned around, his trademark grin replaced with an agitated frown, "I got places to be y' know."  
"Sorry, I was wondering… say a girl and a boy went out together to do chores…"

"Is this you and Katie?" Ryukon raised an eyebrow.

"A boy and a girl," Motoko reinforced the words boy and girl by striking Ryukon with her sheathed Katana.

"Right, just a random boy and girl…" Ryukon's grin returned as he rubbed his head.

"And the girl gave the boy a friendly kiss on the cheek…"

"Oh, bad move if you just want to be friends." Ryukon shook his head, "Y' see he'll see that as a sign y' really… I mean the random girl really likes him."

"But what if the girl had confessed her love to him before hand?" Motoko started twiddling her fingers.

"Then I would assume y'… I mean the random girl would want to be more than friends so there wouldn't be a problem."

"The story isn't over yet." Motoko kept

"Sorry, please continue." Ryukon

"Anyway, after the girl kissed the boy on the cheek, the boy then kissed her back, on the mouth."

"So y'… I mean the random girl and the random boy who is not Keitaro kissed. I thought that would be what the random girl wanted."

"It was…" Motoko looked down. "But the girl feels like she is betraying one of her oldest friends."

"Hm…" Ryukon looked thoughtful for a moment, a sight so strange even Motoko was shortly distracted from her guilt. "Well as far as I can see, it looks as if both the boy and the girl should be happy."

"What about the girl's friend?" Motoko asked.

"How does she fit into the story you told me?" Ryukon asked innocently.

"Alright, you win." Motoko sighed, "It is me and Keitaro we are talking about. And the friend is Naru."

"In which case, I would say the same. Naru has gone off her rocker."

"She has what?"

"Lost the plot, fallen off of the deep end, gone around the bend, gone insane!" Ryukon continued until comprehension dawned on Motoko's face.

"Oh…"  
"Listen to me, so long as you and Keitaro are happy, everyone else will have to learn to deal with it or leave." Ryukon chuckled to himself, "Although I can't see anyone besides Naru being too distraught."

"What about Shinobu and her crush on Keitaro?"

"Who is Shinobu?" Ryukon looked confused.

"The small chef," Motoko shook her head, "It isn't right, I should not harbour such thoughts about Keitaro!"

"You love him right?" Ryukon grinned.  
"Yes!" Motoko frowned.

"Then I, Urashima Ryukon, hereby grant you my blessings on pursuing my cousin, Urashima Keitaro, in holy matrimony!" Ryukon stood at his full height in (what he thought was) a dramatic pose.

"…Alright…" Motoko smiled slightly. Surprisingly, Ryukon's blessings actually made her feel better. "I guess my sister was right, in matters of the heart someone is always hurt."

"That's the story of life in general, not just love." Ryukon's grin faded, but quickly returned as Tsuruko entered the room.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Tsuruko smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm outta here, see y' TsuTsu and Mo-chan," Ryukon waved as he leapt out of the room and bounded away.

"I know what I must do!" Motoko stood up.

"And that is?" Tsuruko wandered over to the fridge with a large bowl.

"I have to tell Keitaro I do not regret what happened!"

"Why? What happened?" Tsuruko grabbed several bars of chocolate and put them in the bowl.

"We kissed, passionately!" Motoko exclaimed again.

"Oh good for you, so when is the wedding?" Tsuruko wandered over to the fruit bowl and picked up several bananas.

"I do not want to rush into anything…" Motoko suddenly reverted to blushing schoolgirl mode.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsuruko put the chocolate in a pan and began to heat it.

"Yes, I do not want to force Keitaro into a rushed marriage… I want us to grow more in love at our own pace."

"And what does he think of this?" Tsuruko nodded as the chocolate melted and began to peel the skins from the banana.

"I shall find out when I ask him." Motoko regained her courage and picked up the pan she was holding, wielding it like a sword. "I swear on my honour as a student and Heir of the Shinmeiryuu School!"

"That's quite an oath you're making." Tsuruko began to pour the melted chocolate over the bananas in the bowl.

Motoko turned and stared at her sister for a few moments before saying, "How do you keep your figure if that is your idea of a light, 'in-between meals' snack."

"There is nothing wrong with Bananas in chocolate, and you're one to talk, who keeps a stash of chocolate bananas on her person at all times!"

"That is to deal with Suu!" Motoko protested. "And I don't have any on me at the moment."  
Tsuruko gave the skin hugging dress a critical look. "If you did I would be very worried about where you were keeping them."

_**Change Scene**_*

"Yo! Katie!" Ryukon bounded through the open window into Keitaro's room and walked over to Keitaro, who was in deep discussion with Kitsune.

"Yes?" Keitaro looked around bemusedly.

"It is time for me to teach you a really advanced technique for your next match in the tournament!"

"Who is it against?" Keitaro grinned as Kitsune got up and closed the window.

"Er… A Masked Avenger apparently," Ryukon consulted the sheet that he had tucked up his Gi sleeve.

"Masked Avenger…" Keitaro repeated.

"Oh… it looks like the Masked Avenger has cancelled all of his matches, so you get a bye into the next round." Ryukon scowled, "Ah, it took me forever to write down this technique so you'd better learn the damn thing!" He threw the notebook at Keitaro, which had several techniques scrawled on it.

"Is your approach to teaching to tell them how to do it then leave them to learn it?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Er… no," Ryukon frowned, "Usually I would leave it to someone else to write it down, but these techniques and ancient and forgotten (not to mention forbidden)."

"What was that last part?" Keitaro looked up from the notepad.

"Forgotten?" Ryukon grinned.

"There was something after that." Kitsune scowled.

"Oh was there? I can't remember so I best be out of here," And with that Ryukon leapt towards the window he had leapt in through, colliding with it and landing in a crumpled, twitching heap.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Keitaro looked at Kitsune.

"Nope, but I'm still glad I shut that window, now let's raid his pockets!" Kitsune grinned.

Keitaro shook his head as Kitsune dragged the unconscious Ryukon into the main area.

Glancing at the notes, Keitaro wondered if Ryukon had ever been taught to spell correctly.

The Notes Read:  
Hi Katy,

Below is several techneeks that are reely powerfull.

There is the KAGE-Ryuujin Sukedachi, which is a step up from the Ryuujin Sukedachi you use at the moment, except when in Ryuujin Sukedachi, you can use your negy not happy emotions to power it up.

There is also the Kage-Kaze Shuurai, which is as if the Kaze Shuurai only it fires your negy not happy emotions as an attack, which can affect the users mind. To use it just enter Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi and then use Kaze Shuurai, all right.

Below are the more techs in detail instructions

Keitaro signed to himself. As if his love life was not enough trouble, he had to finish in the top two overall or he would owe Tsuruko hell of a lot of money. Luckily, it seemed Ryukon was trying to help him out, although Keitaro could not work out why his cousin had taken such an interest in him.

"What I don't get is he never has any problem with spelling complex technique names…" Keitaro mused as he wandered off.

_**Change Scene**_*

Tsuruko finished her last snack, smiling distantly. It looked like all her efforts were finally beginning to bear fruit. It would only be a matter of time now and she would have a brother-in-law who she could trust to look after her sister. The face Keitaro and Motoko had actually kissed was a surprise to Tsuruko, who thought she would practically have to guide them step by step down the roads of romance, but it appeared that they were actually started to admit their feelings and follow their hearts.

Glancing out of the Kitchen, Tsuruko started to think about the other residents of the Hinata. She knew the little chef and Kanako all had feelings for Keitaro but they had not interfered when Naru had become Keitaro's lover. She hoped the same would apply for Keitaro, as if he lost all of his friends, it would have an impact on his and Motoko's relationship.

Then there was Kitsune, Naru's best friend, who seemed to go out of her way to try to counter all of Tsuruko's plans to get Keitaro and Motoko together. She may not take Keitaro's decision well when he decided to tell Naru it was over.

Finally, there was Naru herself. She had been recovering from her training at Kanako's hands, but she still had the knowledge of Houmen Kon, which meant if she were to snap then she would have little difficulty in killing either Keitaro or Motoko, as she would have little to no regard over her own life. Her refusing to talk to Keitaro would possibly cripple Keitaro's relationship with Motoko, almost as much as her killing one of them.

Tsuruko felt a little guilty. She wondered what would have happened, had she not interfered. Maybe Naru and Keitaro would become a happy couple, maybe Motoko would have claimed him in her own way, and maybe he would end up with Mutsumi.

Tsuruko chuckled to herself and muttered aloud, "I must be getting soft to think like this…"

"Tsuruko, is that you? Where is Keitaro? I can't find him anywhere."

_Just the person I did not want to talk to… _Tsuruko mentally flinched. Aloud she said, "Oh, hello Naru. I am afraid I haven't seen him since he and Motoko went to Kyoto together."

Naru had abandoned all of the martial arts equipment that she had worn as the Masked Avenger, and was once again wearing normal clothes. Even her face had lost the anger and sadness that once plagued it.

"Where is Motoko then?" Naru asked. _Wherever she is, you can guarantee she will not be too far from Keitaro. _

"Searching for Keitaro, like yourself. As for her actual location, I am afraid I do not know that either."

"Ah," Naru frowned. "If you see either one of them, tell them I am looking for them."

"As you wish," Tsuruko bowed politely as Naru walked away.

_**Change Scene**_*

Keitaro was reading the notes on the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi as he sat down in Tsuruko's little garden. The garden was a small haven, full of all kinds of exotic and beautiful flowers, and the air was thick with luxurious fragrances. It was a scene where two lovers proclaimed their feelings.

Ironically, Keitaro was thinking about the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi and having to power it on negative emotions. It seemed like the kind of thing Naru did when she was trying to kill Motoko. Keitaro could remember her eyes; they were completely devoid of love and happiness, leaving only anger and sadness. Keitaro shivered.

"Kei-kun, I finally found you!" Naru exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Naru, it seems like you are back to your old self!" Keitaro smiled.

"Yes…" She stood in front of Keitaro on her knees, like a servant and looked up at Keitaro. "I apologise from the bottom of my heart for attacking Motoko and Tsuruko… I was so angry and I didn't care who I hurt so long as it removed them from my path to you…" Naru started sobbing, "I mean… I should have just tried to talk it out but all I could feel was this blinding rage."

"There, there." Keitaro smiled sadly, "It's all over now."

"I promise you Keitaro, I will never allow anything to affect my judgement in such a fashion again."

"I am glad to hear that." Keitaro allowed Naru to hug him and watched sadly, as she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you Keitaro," Naru looked up, "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." Keitaro smiled, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the heart and was twisting the blade.

"I just want to be with you… I hope you understand."

"I guess I do."

"But you love Motoko as well, don't you?" Naru curled up in Keitaro's arms.

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded.

"Which one of us do you love the most?" Naru huddled to him.

_Tell her you love her like a sister then go and ask Motoko out. _

"I…" Keitaro was torn. With Naru here in his arms, it was just as he had always wanted. Him and Naru together, sharing their feelings and desires.

"Allow me to offer a little assistance in your decision." Naru leaned forward and kissed Keitaro passionately, spurred on when Keitaro returned the kiss.

A teary-eyed Motoko, who took off sobbing, watched them.

"Huh?" Keitaro broke the kiss and turned towards the noise.

"What is it?" Naru wrapped her arms around Keitaro.

"I thought I heard something…" Keitaro broke from Naru's hold and wandered over to the bushes. There was no sign of anyone, although the grass was flattened, as if someone had been sat there for sometime. Laying a hand on the grass, Keitaro could still feel the warmth.

Naru walked up behind him. "Keitaro… I will not press you for an answer right now, but you must choose between Motoko and me. If you don't, you'll only end up hurting us all."  
"I know…" Keitaro rubbed his forehead, "And I had everything sorted out until just now…"

"I see." Naru looked down, "I am sorry if I made your decision more difficult, but I had to let you know how I felt."

"I understand." Keitaro sighed.

"You have one day to decide which one of us you will take. If you were to choose Motoko, I would accept it." Naru smiled, "If you are to choose me, do it because you love me, not because you are worried I will go insane again. I promise you that will not happen. I'll just take up drinking with Kitsune." Naru's tone made it clear the last statement was intended as a joke, and it earned a small chuckle from Keitaro.

"One day…" Keitaro sighed.

"One day." Naru nodded then left Keitaro alone with his thoughts.

_Whatever happened to she is just like a sister? _A familiar presence sneered.

_That was before she kissed me like that. _Keitaro told his dark side then frowned. _I thought you were my desires, I would not have thought you cared who I got with. _

_What good would is a girlfriend who would kill you for kissing…. Her…. Ah. _His Dark side faltered. _You know, I guess Naru is not as psychotic as I originally thought, with all the Naru punches and such. I do not care which one you end up with now. _

This annoyed Keitaro somewhat. It would have been nice to have someone to tell him what to do right now. No matter what he did, he would hurt someone.

_Whom do I love the most? The girl who I chased because of some promise all those years ago or the girl who I fell in love with without any promises or requirements, but just because I like her a lot? _

_When you put it like that… Motoko does seem the better choice. _Keitaro's dark side decided to contribute.

_Shame that does not make this decision any easier… _Keitaro sighed and made his way towards his room at Tsuruko's dojo.

Extra Info! Next Chapter: Decision!

After witnessing Keitaro and Naru's kiss, Motoko starts to think Keitaro was just playing with her heart. Keitaro tries to decide which girl he should choose whilst trying to work out why Motoko is acting so cold whilst Ryukon and Tsuruko watch to see whether Tsuruko's plans were successful.


	19. Chapter 19: Decisions

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Wow… I never thought I would get around to finishing this when I first wrote it… now to think I am actually planning out a sequel (that is winning on votes at the moment but it is very close)…

Anyway, I will not say much except this may be the last chapter I release for a while. We have some Exams coming up at college and God knows I need all the help I can get if I am to get the grades the university I am applying to wants…

That aside, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment! Just a little warning though, Motoko and some other characters have a bit of cursing (who would not after seeing the person they love kissing someone else and such things). That being said it is nothing excessive and as a result I didn't change the stories rating. If you think I should drop a review to let me know :D.

Disclaimer: I just realised I have forgot to put these on lately… I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA, RANMA ½, BLEACH OR ANY OF THE SUCCESSFUL ANIME OUT THERE! (If I did, do you think I would be trying so hard to get into University)

EDITED A/N: Thanks to Rincewind2012 for pointing out my error... I forgot about Kanako Being adopted :$ Also if you want to vote on the next story i write it is now a forum all to its self! (I finally figured out how to use the forums :D) There is also something for the sequel, where you can request different pairings and suggest OCs for the Sequel (As it is well ahead on votes at the moment :D)

Chapter 19: Decisions

Ryukon watched in awe. He knew Tsuruko could be quite powerful when upset but watching Motoko was truly scaring the hell out of him. She had been furiously demolishing the Dojo's entire supply of training equipment with her Ki attacks. He had been sleeping on the roof (he lost the key to his competition room again) when the explosions of Motoko venting her anger awoke him. It was still early, the sun had yet to rise, but Motoko seemed to have no consideration for those sleeping.

"Damn him." Motoko sobbed.

"Damn who?" Ryukon decided to step in, if only to try to save what remained of Tsuruko's once amazing training room, now reduced to splintered wood and glass.

"Why do you care?" Motoko snapped. "Men! You're all the same!"

"Oh… I see. Keitaro causing you grief," Ryukon frowned. "What did he do?"

"Why should I tell you? You're the one who got me to try and find him to further our relationship and made me witness his… his betrayal!"

"What do you mean by betrayal?" Ryukon frowned.

"He… he had his tongue stuck down Naru's throat!" Motoko snarled.

"Huh?" Ryukon frowned. "Why did he stick his tongue…?"

"She means they were kissing rather passionately." Tsuruko walked up, looking at the remains of the training area. "Oh my, she truly is upset."

"Oh!" Ryukon grinned as realisation dawned, "But if he was kissing Naru, his girlfriend, how was he betraying anyone?"

Motoko froze. "Oh… I see." She sheathed her sword. "Naru is his girlfriend… I was just a little on the side until Naru returned to her old self."

"I never said that!" Ryukon shook his head furiously, noting the evil glare Tsuruko was giving him.

"But it's true." Motoko sounded hollow.

"No it isn't!" Ryukon snapped. "Keitaro is not the kind of person to do that!" _I think_ Ryukon added in the back of his head.

"I disagree… all the times he 'coincidentally' slipped and saw up someone's skirt… all the times he..."

Motoko continued on, listing all of Keitaro's past incidents.

"Oh dear…" Tsuruko frowned and turned to Ryukon, "This isn't going as I had hoped."  
"No kidding." Ryukon frowned, "Motoko will never get Keitaro sulking like that! Who'd have thought the mighty Motoko would fall from grace so quickly."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Motoko span around glaring at Ryukon,

Ryukon grinned. "You heard."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOUBASTARD!" Motoko lashed out at Ryukon, striking him in the chest with a powerful Ki attack sending him sprawling backwards.

Ryukon skidded on his back. _Damn… I think she just broke several ribs there… maybe the old anger them to help them get back to their old self routine is not what is required here…_

"You think you are so superior, always smugly grinning. Well it is about time someone put you in your place!" Motoko snarled.

"And do you think this will make Keitaro forget about Naru?" Ryukon staggered to his feet.

"I don't care!" Motoko unleashed a barrage of Ki attacks.

"RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!" Ryukon growled as his eyes took on the amber colour. "You really think that is the case? Then why are your Ki attacks so erratic? You usually have damn near perfect Ki control but now, even a newly initiated student would show better control than you!"

"Stop lecturing me!" Motoko snarled and unleashed another Salvo at Ryukon, demolishing what little remained of the training hall.

"… I am not paying for that." Ryukon turned to look at Tsuruko.

"Someone has to." Tsuruko smiled. "Maybe I should cripple Keitaro so he fails in the tournament. Then he would have to sell the Hinata to pay off the debt, and then I could repair that and Keitaro's life would be ruined, would that please you Motoko?"

"You would ruin Keitaro's life?" Motoko blinked, "I couldn't… allow that. He is still a friend…"

"You still have feelings for him, y' mean?" Ryukon corrected.

"SHUT IT!" Motoko unleashed another salvo of attacks at Ryukon, who leapt out of the way.

Despite the danger he was in, Ryukon found himself marvelling at Motoko's strength and speed. Even his Ryuujin Sukedachi was not enough to evade the attacks and he was wondering whether he should take it to the next level.

"You are a male! How could you ever hope to understand me?" Motoko spat at Ryukon.

"Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi!" Ryukon realised he would need all the help he could get if he were to get Motoko to use up all her anger. There was a black pulse, and Ryukon's eyes turned from Amber to red. There was no black mist though, unlike when Kanako used the same technique. "Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a day."

Keitaro blinked stupidly as he woke up. He was mentally replaying his meeting with Naru.

_So… you made your decision yet? _

Keitaro did not respond. He merely stared at the Phoenix crest.

_I will take that, as a no shall I? _Keitaro's dark side merely chuckled and faded away.

"… I need to talk to Mo-chan." Keitaro stood up suddenly. "Maybe talking to her will clear things up."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kitsune wandered into Keitaro's room.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Keitaro sighed.

"Motoko is… pissed." Kitsune decided not to bother beating about the bush.

"How so?" Keitaro frowned.

"Well she was destroying a large chunk of the dojo yelling 'Damn him!' so I assume she isn't in a good mood. Here, follow me." Kitsune grabbed Keitaro's arm and lead him through the dojo, until they reached a room with a red cross on it.

"In here," Kitsune lead Keitaro in.

"Oh my…" Keitaro blinked.

"Broken ribs, fractured cheekbone and also missing a fair few of his teeth." Kitsune nodded at the sleeping Ryukon.

"Motoko did this?" Keitaro blinked.

"Yes," Tsuruko walked in behind the two. "And it is your fault Keitaro."

"Mine?" Keitaro looked puzzled. "What did I do?"

"You tell me." Tsuruko sat down beside Ryukon. "Ryukon was in the _third _level of Ryuujin Sukedachi, the Kongou Ryuujin-Sukedachi, and Motoko still managed to deal this much damage to him."

"He didn't fight back?" Keitaro frowned.  
"No…" Tsuruko sighed. "He was trying to get her to release all of her anger; unfortunately he underestimated just how angry she was."

"What did I do?" Keitaro frowned. _Did she see Naru and me? The grass! She must have been sat watching us!_

_I never took Motoko as a Voyeur, _Keitaro's dark side commented.

"I have to speak with her." Keitaro stood up.

"Your funeral." Tsuruko sighed but made no move to stop him and he walked away.

"Stop him!" Kitsune turned to Tsuruko who shook his head.

"Only he can end Motoko's rage, whether it is through his words and actions, or by being killed by her. Either way she will stop wrecking my dojo."

"Please tell me that your dojo is not the only thing that is stopping you from saving Keitaro." Kitsune narrowed her eyes.

"I was joking." Tsuruko smiled, "Keitaro will be fine, and I have no worries. Motoko loves him too much."

"I hope you're right… I'll bet if Kanako takes over the Hinata by herself the free month Keitaro promised me will go right out of the window."  
"And you complained about me worrying about the damage to my Dojo." Tsuruko chuckled, "Well there is little we can do, fancy a little drink? My treat of course."

"Sure." Kitsune got up grinning.

Naru was happily walking through the dojo, oblivious to the large explosions as Motoko vented her rage. She was wondering down a long corridor, with the occasional painting of talented ex-students and masters when she came across a worried looking Suu.

"Good morning Suu!" Naru waved at the energetic youngster.

"Morning Naru," Suu bounced onto Naru's back. "Is Motoko angry that I didn't sleep with her?"

"Motoko is angry?" Naru frowned and finally noticed the loud explosions, "That is Motoko?"

"Yep," Suu nodded slowly. "Is it my fault? Did I not fully cure the sadness and it has grown?"

"No, it isn't your fault." Naru smiled. _Maybe Keitaro told Motoko that I was his one true love. _

"You seem happy again!" Suu squeezed Naru, "Does this mean Motoko is suffering from what you were?"

"It is possible." Naru smiled, "I am sure she will recover though."

"Okay!" Suu leapt off Naru and thundered down the dojo hallway.

Naru watched her until she skidded around a corner and out of Naru's sight.

"Maybe I should go talk to Keitaro, see if he is ready to make his decision yet." Naru wondered aloud and walked towards Keitaro's room.

"KAGE-RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!" Jadoku roared. There was a small black pulse and the black mist enveloped him, deepening the shadows on his face and turning his eyes a deep red. "This is power!"

"That it is." Kanako nodded. _Excellent, his form is a lot weaker than mine is, defeating him after he has knocked Keitaro around a bit should be easy! _

The two were stood in the empty arena where Keitaro had fought his last battle. Since Keitaro had a bye in this round, he had kept away from the Arena to avoid any attacks of opportunity, as the remaining fighters were as suspicious looking as it was possible to be. It made it the perfect place to train, as where Keitaro was, so would his 'fan club' including her idiot cousin.

"With this I shall kill Keitaro!" Jadoku roared as he performed his usual Katas with lightning speed and dexterity.

"One word of warning though," Kanako looked up at him. "Using a weapon is incredibly stupid. You will probably hit yourself more than Keitaro."

"What? But I performed those movements perfectly," Jadoku referred to the Kata he had just finished.

"Yes but in a battle…" Kanako started but was cut off by Jadoku.

"Do you think I am stupid, Kanako _Urashima?" _Jadoku grinned seeing her shocked expression. "What? Did you not think I knew who you were? I did some research! I guess you want to teach you brother a lesson but not have him killed, well too bad. I will kill him, and if you get in my way… you too will die!"

"Learn your place!" Kanako snarled, "KAGE-RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!"

"Damn!" Motoko breathed out and sheathed her blade. She felt a little better, but there was still a lot of anger building up in her.

"Mo-chan!" Keitaro's voice called out.

"What do _you _want?" Motoko span around and glared at Keitaro, rooting him to the spot. "And the Name is Aoyama."

"Aoyama?" Keitaro sighed, "So it is me you are angry at. Why did you hospitalise Ryukon, may I ask?" Keitaro's voice could have frozen helium.

"Hospitalised?" Motoko's eyes widened. "Oh gods no… I…"

"I guess Kanako was right after all." Keitaro scowled. "I always end up falling for psychos."

"…" Motoko lowered her head.

"If you are angry at me then take it out on me! Not on innocent bystanders!" Keitaro snapped.

"Fine then!" Motoko charged Keitaro blade aimed at his heart.

Keitaro didn't even flinch.

"I…" Motoko dropped her katana and staggered backwards… "I…"

Keitaro remained silent.

"I…" Motoko fell to her knees clutching her head. "WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU?"

"You tell me." Keitaro walked forwards. She had stopped the blade after it passed his Gi, pricking his skin.

"I want to hate you for what you did but I just can't…" Motoko sobbed, "It hurt Keitaro! After everything you had said, about the new Naru not being the one you loved… it got my hopes up but then I saw you two kissing. It was like having my heart ripped out."

Keitaro held Motoko close to him as she sobbed.

"I really did do what Naru did…" Motoko sobbed, "I am not better than her!"

"You had no intention of killing anyone so I don't see any harm done." Keitaro smiled.

"But Ryukon is…"

"Perfectly fine TsuTsu Mark 2." Ryukon chuckled as he limped over towards her, "I see y' finally calmed her down."

"Ryukon?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had broken ribs and everything!"

"Nah," Ryukon chuckled. "TsuTsu made that up to get you to act."

"You mean… I didn't harm you?" Motoko looked up at Ryukon.

"Of course y' did. But that will always happen in such a high stakes training session."

"Training?" Keitaro chuckled.

"Yep, endurance training. Thanks to you, TsuTsu Mark 2, I now know I can hold up Level 3 rage for at least half an hour whilst taking a pounding!" Ryukon looked proud.

"TsuTsu Mark two?" Motoko chuckled.

"Yep, y' may not be a complete goddess like her, but y' close enough, a demigoddess perhaps?" Ryukon chuckled and wandered away. _Well that seems to have sorted itself out. Thank God for that. I was not looking forward for round two… _

Keitaro watched his cousin limp off and laughed. "See, no-one is dead so everything is alright."

"I'm sorry… I mean she is your girlfriend so it wasn't wrong but it still hurt." Motoko wiped her face.

"Do you really love me that much?" Keitaro asked as he absent-mindedly ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I thought you would have known that by now." Motoko looked up in Keitaro's eyes and felt herself drawn towards his face.

"Mo-chan… I…"

"Shhh… at least let me have you for now." Motoko closed her eyes and kissed Keitaro, feeling his arms tighten their hold.

Naru smiled sadly as she saw the two. She had been walking in search of Keitaro, when Tsuruko had found her and offered to lead her to Keitaro. The two were watching as Motoko and Keitaro continued kissing.

"Looks like they made up." Tsuruko put an arm on the young girls shoulder. "I am sorry…"

"It's alright." Naru smiled sadly, "I won't lie and say it hurts, but right now, Motoko deserves him a lot more than I do."

"That was quite a wise statement." Tsuruko smiled and put and arm around Naru, "Come on. Konno and I were drinking anyway."

"Konno? Since when have you called her that?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Since I got her drunk enough to tell me that was her real name. I always assumed Kitsune was her real name." Tsuruko smiled as she led Naru to her sleeping friend.

Naru and Motoko were sat at a bench, watching the sun setting. Tsuruko and Kitsune were stood behind them. They were stood in the street outside Tsuruko's dojo as a cold mist was setting around them.

"Such a beautiful sight." Naru smiled.  
"Sure is." Motoko nodded and turned to her friend. "I am sorry; I have been a terrible friend."

"It's alright, I think me trying to kill you was worse than anything you did though." Naru smiled.

"So no matter what happens… can we still be friends?"

"…Sure." Naru hugged the younger girl.

"I am glad." Motoko turned to her older sister. "What time is it?"

"Keitaro is not due for several minutes." Tsuruko sighed, "He has to make an important decision you know."

"I know…" Motoko looked back at the sunset.

It had been agreed that Keitaro would meet Motoko and Naru, then the two girls would walk away and Keitaro would make his choice and tell both girls individually to their faces who he had chosen.

"Sorry I'm late." Keitaro smiled weakly as he ran up to the bench.

"You're early actually." Tsuruko smiled and nodded to Kitsune, we will leave you to make your decision."

"Try not to take too long alright?" Kitsune winked at Keitaro and followed Tsuruko back into the dojo.

"No matter who you choose Keitaro," Naru stood up and held out a hand, "I hope we can still be friends."

"Me too." Keitaro smiled and shook her hand and Naru started walking off to his left in the mist.

"Same here," Motoko extended her hands, "So long as we can at least still be friends, I am happy."

Keitaro merely nodded as Motoko shook his hand set off walking into the mist on his right. He sat down as the mist hid both Motoko and Naru from his view.

"Here we are…" Keitaro muttered aloud. He had made his choice, but wanted to delay having to act on it.

"_I promise…" A young Keitaro smiled at a young Naru._

"I guess there is only one thing to do now…"

"_Stay alive…" Motoko held Keitaro's hand and looked at him, tears in her eyes. _

"Hah, most people would say having two beautiful women in love with you would be paradise… damn…"

_The taste as Naru and I kissed…_

"Oh man, why me?" Keitaro ran a hand through his hair.

_The scent of Motoko's hair as she sobbed into his chest. _

"Argh!" Keitaro stamped his feet and set off walking, to his left.

Ryukon whistled happily as he walked through the fog. He had a good feeling about today. Admittedly all his good feelings up to date had actually been premonitions of bad things happening, but there was always a chance today would prove differently.

"Ryukon…" There was a loud choking noise.

"Ah." Ryukon sighed and walked up to the noise. _Why do I only feel perfectly happy when something bad is about to happen. _"What the… Kanako?"

His cousin was leaning against a wall, severe cuts across her entire body. "Ryukon… warn Keitaro…"

"What is wrong… who did this?" Ryukon helped Kanako stand.

"I did."

Ryukon turned around, putting himself between Kanako and her attacker.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryukon frowned.

"Jadoku is the name." The boy stepped forward, his eyes burning red and radiating pure killing intent.

"Kanako… can you stand?" Ryukon asked.

"Just about…"

"Go to Keitaro and warn him, I'll buy you some time." Ryukon reached for his staff on his back.

"He is using Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi at a level far higher than I thought possible." Kanako coughed up blood.

"Hurry and get Keitaro and healed." Ryukon was shivering.

"Ryukon?"

"This guy has lost his soul to the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi… I don't stand a chance… get everyone together… it's the only hope we have." Ryukon pushed Kanako lightly, listening to her running away.

"Ready to die?" Jadoku grinned.

"...Sorry but I can't die today." Ryukon drew his staff from his back. "RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI! You should feel privileged." Ryukon grinned as his eyes turned amber. "I have only ever used my staff against truly powerful foes. You classify… just."

"You only have level one rage and dare to act so cocky?"

"Oh? You want me to raise the stakes?" Ryukon chuckled. "Fine by me, KAGE-RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!"

"Your rage is as weak as that pathetic Kanako's." Jadoku chuckled.

"We'll see about that…What emotion are you by the way? I am assuming you are his inner rage taking over his body."

"Murderous Rage." Jadoku grinned.

"Ah," Ryukon scowled as he recalled his old master's words.

"_Mister!" A young Ryukon leapt up and down to try and get the attention of the elderly man stood in front of him._

"_Yes, what is it Ryukon?" The old man sighed._

"_I keep hearing voices? Am I going insane?" Ryukon looked around._

"_No… you mastered Ryuujin Sukedachi didn't you?" _

"_But I heard the voices before then!" _

"_Yes, but your blood has that of the Dragon Lord Bahumut in it, all of your family does. Admittedly you have more than usual but still. This blood allows you to control power beyond that of the normal Ryuujin Sukedachi as it allows you to control your inner rage!" _

"_Inner rage?" _

"_The voices you are hearing. Every living thing has an inner rage and as such anyone can use this technique, the Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi, but only those with a high concentration of the Dragon Lord's blood can control the rage and not succumb to its power. The last family still alive that descended from the Dragon Lord himself is the Urashima family. Your cousin Keitaro seems to possess a fairly high amount of Lord Bahumut's blood as well as yourself."  
"Oh… so you said everything has an inner rage?" _

"_Yes…" The old man sighed, "But there are many different types, the worst is the Murderous Rage. If it takes over it will stop at nothing to kill everything around it. Then there are others like the Overwhelming lust which is not much of an issue. There is the Master Greed, which can be a nuisance, but all these are mere pin pricks compared to the sword thrust of the Murderous rage!"  
"Mister… why are all you meta… what do you call them now…?"_

"_Metaphors?" _

"_Yeah! Them things, why are all your met-a-fours to do with weapons?" _

"_No idea." The old man chuckled. "What does your inner rage say?"_

"_How all of existence deserves to suffer for the terrible hand I have been dealt." Ryukon frowned. _

"_Ah, sounds like the Revenge." The old man nodded sagely. _

"_Oh that is just typical, there is Murderous rage and Overwhelming lust, but I had to get plain old Revenge!" _

"_Boy, you worry me sometimes." The old man shook his head. "If you ever come across someone who has lost their soul to the Murderous Rage, run like hell. You cannot kill them by yourself. The last time we encountered one, we lost all of the heads of the Zensen School and that only succeeded in crippling him. Even Lord Bahumut himself was slain by a warrior possessed by the Murderous Rage." _

"_But what if people's lives are on the line?" _

"_Then do what you feel is right… but know that if you fight death is a certainty." _

"I really hate being a good guy sometimes…" Ryukon took up a battle pose. "If I am going to die today… I will fight with my all! I will make Tsuruko proud to have known me! KONGOU RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!" Ryukon took a deep breath as his eyes turned a piecing silver and charged straight towards certain death.

Before everyone starts complaining about Keitaro running after Naru, I do know this is a Keitaro X Motoko story so don't worry. On another note I wonder how many people would actually care if Ryukon died against Jadoku… Send a review (or answer to poll on my profile) to tell me what you think (It may actually influence the next chapter!)

Next Chapter! Battles of the Heart!

Ryukon gives his all to try and buy Kanako some time; meanwhile Keitaro announces his decision to Naru. The end draws near… and there may be a death on the horizon…

(This is a bit like Big Brother… Vote to Save or Slay Ryukon! [Either by review or by the new Poll on my profile]It is all in your hands people :D)


	20. Chapter 20: Battles of the Heart

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: I am actually surprised how many votes I got about the Save or Slay Ryukon poll. But which result won? Reviews seem to suggest saving him, but what does the polls say? Guess you'll have to read on to find out!

Disclaimer: Same old story…

Chapter 20: Battles of the Heart!

The street was torn apart in an explosion of Ki attacks. Debris rained down wrecking several cars and irreparably damaging the street itself. In the middle of the crater, completely unharmed, stood a smiling Jadoku.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ryukon panted. "How could you survive that?"

"I am impressed. Was that A Thousand Kaze Shuurai in less than two seconds? I see that staff is not just for show."

"How do you know the name of that technique?" Ryukon backed away. _If I keep him talking maybe Kanako can find Tsuruko and Keitaro, before I'm_

"I am the Murderous Rage. I know every offensive technique." Jadoku smile widened.

"Hah," Ryukon laughed hollowly, "My old master wasn't lying when he told me about you."

"Why should he?" Jadoku chuckled. "I am death and destruction giving a body. I am the Murderous Rage."

"So you keep saying." Ryukon grinned.

"You are grinning? Have you completely lost your mind? Can you not see your death is imminent?"

"I can't go dying at my age. If I died every time I thought someone worth fighting, I would never get anything done." Ryukon's grin spread. _I could always use that technique… _

"Well I am sorry to break it to you, but you are going to die." Jadoku's eyes had gone completely black now, with only small specks of red remaining. But while the red specks remained, Jadoku's human side was still in their somewhere, and Ryukon would not kill another human, not again.

"So y' keep telling me." Ryukon yawned. "I thought the almighty Murderous Rage would be more impressive though."

"Coming from a mere Revenge that is truly hurtful," Jadoku grinned at the flicker in Ryukon's grin, "What? Didn't know I could read your inner rage? What to know what else I know, about Old Master Genma and how he died and the blood that will never wash away?"

"You know an awful lot. I would avoid a women referred to as Kitsune, or she might use your 'all-knowing mind' to bet on the horses and such." Ryukon stretched out. _But if I use that technique… for an entire month I will be…_

"Still cocky I see. Why can you not realise you have no chance. You are using your ultimate techniques but still cannot harm me."

"I still have one technique up my sleeve." Ryukon chuckled.

"Would that be the Bahumut Sukedachi of yours?" Jadoku asked innocently.

"What?" Ryukon's grin vanished. He had _never _used that technique since mastering it, and it was his own final technique, meaning it wasn't written down anywhere. More to the point he learnt it in the wilderness so no-one would see him learning it. "How do you know about that?"

"If it is an attack, I know about it. Even if it is just a 'buffer' like your Ryuujin Sukedachi, it is still an attack." Jadoku smiled. "I know all about it, including the penalty you would have to pay for using it."

"Damn…" Ryukon frowned. _If he knows all about it then using it is really asking to be killed. I wonder if Kanako has found Keitaro and the others yet. _

Naru was sat on a bench further down from the one where she and Motoko had met and was watching the setting sun through the fog. She was aware of a few explosions off in the distance, but thought little of it. Right now all of her thoughts were on what was about to happen.

Footsteps were approaching her and she looked up, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey Naru," Keitaro waved as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Kei-kun," Naru looked up at him, "Made your decision?"

Tsuruko was in her dojo's garden pacing around. She had stayed around to see Keitaro chase off after Naru and was worrying. If her plans failed then she was in all kinds of trouble. She was not alone in her worries, Kitsune was also sat worrying, although not about the relationship between Keitaro and Naru.

"Did you hear that?" Kitsune repeated for the seventh time, "That explosion?"

"Yeah," Tsuruko started biting one of her nails. "I wonder what is going on out there; I can sense Ryukon is fighting though, so I am sure that nothing serious is going on. At least nothing he can't handle."

"I hope you're right." Kitsune listened as another explosion rocked the Dojo. "Damn mist, I swear it is an ill omen."

"…" Tsuruko looked at Kitsune, "I too have a very bad feeling…"

"What is going on?" Mutsumi wandered out of the Dojo with her usual dazed expression.

"We don't know." Kitsune scowled.

"Is Motoko back yet?" Shinobu, followed by Suu and Haruka, walked into the entrance way.

"I haven't seen her come back." Tsuruko shook her head, "I haven't seen you in a while, Haruka. How are you and where have you been?"

"I was checking on the Hinata." Haruka took the cigarette from her mouth, "Making sure Seta and Sara where looking after it."

"Ah," Tsuruko nodded, "And are they?"

"No, I found a note saying 'Sorry Haruka, got an important dig to go to. See you later, from Seta' so I had to stay myself. I had an ill feeling though and decided to come and see if everything is alright." Haruka frowned, "Where are Keitaro, Naru and Motoko?"

"Sorting out their love triangle," Kitsune sighed loudly.

"I hope they hurry up." Suu moaned, "I need someone to play with!"

"What lovely flowers!" Mutsumi sniffed one, upsetting the bee that was inside it. "Ouch!" Mutsumi staggered after being stung and collapsed onto the floor.

"Someone should see to her." Haruka muttered. "Is any going to help her?"

Everyone else was too busy listening to the explosion and worrying. Even Suu seemed downcast.

"Guess I will then." Haruka sighed and bent over the unconscious girl.

Suddenly, Kanako barged into the garden. She had several deep cuts and was staggering about. One of her eyes was badly swollen and she seemed to avoid putting weight on her left leg. Her black dress was torn and dirty.

"Kanako, is that you?" Kitsune ran up and helped the girl.

"Keitaro… in danger…" Kanako coughed up more blood.

"Who the hell did this?" Tsuruko instinctively reached for her katana, before remembering it was still in fragments after Naru's attack.

"Jadoku… wants to kill… my brother... taught him Kage-Ryuujin… Sukedachi but he… not strong… enough and lost his soul… to it…" Each pause was caused by a fit of coughing by Kanako.

"Rest here," Tsuruko started treating her wounds. "Where is Ryukon?"

"Fighting… says he won't win… wanted you all together to stand a chance…" Kanako whimpered as Tsuruko tore her robes to act as a bandage for the wounded girl.

"What do we do?" Kitsune frowned.

"We get ready for a fight…" Tsuruko frowned. "Everyone who wants to, find a weapon."

"I will get all my Mecha Tama!" Suu exclaimed.

"My fists are my weapons." Haruka scowled, "If anyone wants to hurt one of my family members, they had better be prepared."

"I will help Sempai." Shinobu squeaked, running off into the kitchen and returning with a large pan.

"I too, will help Kei-kun!" Mutsumi declared from the floor (Haruka had forgotten all about her with Kanako's arrival).

"I may not have my katana, but I do know some unarmed attacks." Tsuruko nodded, examining her troops. "We must be prepared!"

"I don't like fighting…" Kitsune growled, lifting a large, empty bottle of Sake, "But I like my friends being hurt even less. If someone wants to mess with them, like Haruka says, they had better be prepared!"

"And are you going to tell Motoko now?" Naru wiped her eyes while holding Keitaro close.

"Yeah, are you heading back to Tsuruko's Dojo?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah," Naru nodded and pulled away from Keitaro.

"Be careful, I have heard several explosions, something may be going on."

"Nice to know you care." Naru smiled warmly and walked off, "Oh and by the way, thank you Keitaro."

"… You're welcome I guess." Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and set off towards Motoko. There was no turning back now.

"Damn… can't move…" Ryukon collapsed to his knees. His training Gi was torn beyond recognition, revealing his heavily bandaged torso and arms, the bandages were a dark red, due to the blood flowing from the many cuts on Ryukon. His long black hair was now only just reaching his neck and he had a cut across the left side of his face that continued over his left eye, which was no sealed shut. Only the metal plated trouser he was wearing was all that survived the onslaught of the Murderous Rage. Even his precious Tokkan, his golden staff, was bent and twisted in his hand. Jadoku's eyes were now completely black; the Rage had completely consumed Jadoku and he was no completely immune to pain and fear. There was no way the battle would end without someone dying.

"**Giving up already mortal?**" The Rage's voice was like several enraged barbarians all screaming together.

"No… chance…" Ryukon staggered to his feet. "If I did… how could I ever face TsuTsu and TsuTsu Mark two, not to mention Katie and Kanny… I promised to buy Kanny time…"

In flash, Jadoku had travelled across the twelve meters of battle scarred street separating him and Ryukon and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards and through several houses.

"**Weakling,**" The Rage chuckled and followed his way through the debris, his mind rejoicing in the thrill of the kill.

"Damn…" Ryukon felt his world slipping from him. "No… damn it… damn…Sorry Tsuruko…"

The Rage walked over to his limp form and chuckled, calming the bent Tokkan as his own. "**And so ends Ryukon Urashima, Descendant of Lord Bahumut himself, all that is left is the final Bahumut Blooded Urashima. Then I will have no opposition in this pitiful little world.**"The Rage looked around. He could sense the route Kanako had taken. "**Hah, lead me right to your beloved brother…**"

Motoko was sat alone. She could here the explosions but they were in a different world to her right now. _He went after Naru… he chose her. _Motoko thought to herself.

There was the sound of footsteps and a downcast Keitaro walked through the mist. "Hey Mo-chan…"

Motoko couldn't take it, there was only one reason he would look so downcast, he was about to break the bad news to her. Motoko got up and set off running away from Keitaro, tears rolling down her face.

"Wait! Mo-chan, please wait!" Keitaro set off running after her.

Motoko tripped over, allowing Keitaro to catch up with her.

"Mo-chan," Keitaro grabbed her by shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"No, please Keitaro, don't say it. My heart… I wouldn't be able to take it…" Motoko sobbed softly and as Keitaro released her, she laid on his chest noting how damp it was before she had even started crying. _Must have been running through the mist that caused It, _Motoko thought to herself.

_But if that were the case then why is it only his chest that is damp? _Part of her mind suggested.

_He was sweating from chasing me then. _Motoko snapped at her thoughts.

_Once again, only on his chest, his armpits and so on are fine. _Her thoughts noted.

_Then why is only his chest damp then? _Motoko asked her thoughts.

_That is because someone was crying here before you… Naru was sobbing like you are now. _

_Why would Naru… _Motoko wouldn't allow her hopes to build only to be rushed.

"My dear Mo-chan," Keitaro held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "I have made my decision," Keitaro lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "I chose you, Motoko Aoyama." Keitaro leaned forward and sealed it with a kiss.

Motoko allowed herself to surrender to her desires. Her arms explored Keitaro's back as their tongues fought for dominance. As they pulled apart, looking deeply into each other's eyes, all Motoko could say was, "You brushed your teeth before coming out tonight didn't you?"

"**Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hmm… looks like a lover's private moment. Sorry to interrupt." **

Keitaro and Motoko instinctively drew their Katana and stood facing off at the newcomer.

"Jadoku, haven't you given it yet? I love Keitaro not you!" Motoko snarled.

"Mo-chan, listen to his voice and look at his eyes! Something is off here!" Keitaro found his breathing difficult. The pure Killing intent radiating off of Jadoku was truly nauseating.

"**Keitaro? Is this Keitaro Urashima standing before me? Last of the Bahumut blooded and cousin of the Late Ryukon Urashima?" **

"Late?" Motoko repeated. "Ryukon is alive!"

"**Not anymore.**" Jadoku smiled

"What do you mean Bahumut blooded?" Keitaro frowned.  
"**You don't know? I see, Ryukon taught you the techniques but never explained why they all came so easily to you, and why you mastered fighting so quickly huh? That is because you a living descendant of the Founder of the Zensen School, Lord Bahumut Zensen. I am telling you this only so you will know the reason why I killed you. I would hate for you to become a restless ghost and start stalking me.**"

"We should go back and get my sister and the others…" Motoko whispered, "If he killed Ryukon…"  
"Ryukon isn't dead." Keitaro shook his head, "He was probably just playing dead so I would have a chance to unleash my pent up tension…"

"Keitaro…" Motoko noted the tears brimming his eyes.

"**In denial huh? No matter, you'll be seeing him soon enough." **Jadoku drew a staff from his back.

"That's Ryukon's!" Keitaro blinked, "There is no way he would be separated from it!"

"**The dead have very little need for material possessions.**" Jadoku grinned.

"You… you killed my cousin… for that I will NOT SHOW YOU ANY MERCY YOU SON OF A BITCH! KEITARO URASHIMA OUGI: SANJUU KAZE SHUURAI!"

"**Please… you triple chain pales in comparison to the thousand chains your cousin tried. I deflected all those as well.**" Jadoku chuckled as Keitaro was struck by his own technique.

"Keitaro, we have to retreat!" Motoko helped Keitaro to his feet, noting the three deep gashes in his chest. "Come on!"

Motoko and Keitaro fled, leaving Jadoku looking mildly disappointed. "**The last living descendant of Lord Bahumut running away… I'll bet he is turning in his grave right now!**"

"_Damn it… Is it at all possible for me to go three weeks with out something bad happening to me?" Ryukon sighed as he pulled the tattered remains of his black Gi around him. He had been living on the road now for several weeks, after leaving the training halls of the Zensen School. His family had hunted him down again so he had no choice but to leave, although maybe going back to America would be preferable to living on the Japanese streets .The street was quite empty and Ryukon was stood in front of a large building trying to stamp some life back into his feet. _

"_Excuse me?" A couple of large men blanked out the sun for Ryukon. Both wore black suits, ties and bowler hats. One was tall and thin, the other was shorter and fat, although both were easily at least six feet. _

"_Who are you two?" Ryukon tightened his Gi. "What do you want with me Cecil and Frederick?" _

"_Cecil?" The fatter of the two men grinned with his mouth only. "Cocky little git who assigns people random names? This has to be the one. Our boss is upset at your actions and sent us to correct your behaviour." _

"_Y' wants to meet y' maker, that's fine by me. I'll tear you a new hole!" Ryukon cracked his knuckles._

_The two men suddenly fell over groaning. _

"_Are you alright?" _

"…" _Ryukon stared at the women before him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had long silky black hair and a pleasant smile on her face. A large bird like no other Ryukon had ever seen was on her shoulder. _

"_Hello?" The girl waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Are you alright?" _

"_Fine," Ryukon snapped, regaining his senses. "Why did you interfere, I could have handled that myself." _

"_I apologise if my assistance was not required." The woman continued smiling, causing Ryukon to blush. _

"_I don't need your apologies!" Ryukon gathered his robes about him and sat down, sulking. _

"_Why were those two following you?" The women refused to budge. _

"_No reason." Ryukon scowled. _

"_You shouldn't frown so much. It will make you come out in wrinkles."_

"…_If you really want to know why they were after mean, y' gotta beat me in a fight, got it?" _

"_Sure." The woman smiled. "The name is Tsuruko Aoyama." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Is it not a custom for the loser to know the name of the one who defeated him?" _

"_Hah!" Ryukon snorted, "Ryukon Urashima, the guy who is going to teach y' how y' really fight!" _

"_Urashima… that name sounds familiar…" _

"_I am student of the Urashima Zensen School." Ryukon scowled. "Everyone should know its name!" _

"Hah… I guess this is the life flashing before your eyes bit of dying…" Ryukon watched as a sulking younger one of him followed Tsuruko to her dojo and watched the fight. He had given it his all and so had she. She mopped the floor with him.

"_Hah… damn…" Ryukon collapsed, only to be caught by Tsuruko. _

"_Is that all?" Tsuruko smiled, "All that boasting and that was all you could deliver?" _

"_Thanks…" _

"_Huh?" Tsuruko looked shocked. "Why are you thanking me?" _

"'_Cause y' didn't hold back." Ryukon grinned, for the first time in his life. _

"_You should wear that grin more often, it suits you." Tsuruko smiled. _

_Blushing, Ryukon nodded and chuckled, "I promise so long as you're nearby I'll always grin."_

"_Where do you live? I guess I should take you home."  
"I kind of… live on the streets." _

"_Really… well I guess I do have several empty rooms, you could stay here for a little while." _

"_You would let me, a complete stranger live here?" Ryukon looked puzzled._

"_I have a good feeling about you." Tsuruko chuckled._

"She was the first person after Keitaro to ever treat me as a human, rather than a pest that needed dealing with or some leverage in a political deal." Ryukon sighed, thinking of what he would miss.

"**Are you going to let her be killed?**"

The memory shattered into a fine grey dust, creating a moonlit desert scene. Ryukon looked at the two figures that had haunted his dreams for a while.

"Lord Bahumut? Guess I'm not quite dead yet then." Ryukon sighed as the largest figure growled at him.

The one Ryukon called Lord Bahumut had his entire body covered. He wore silver armour with the helmet stylised to look like a dragon's head. He also had two metal wings attached to the back of the armour. He also towered over Ryukon and the pale version of Ryukon, nearing nine feet tall.

"**I asked you a question.**" Lord Bahumut repeated.

"Don't you want revenge on those who wronged you and your friends?" A Paler version of Ryukon chuckled.

"Ah, Revenge. Looks like everyone's here." Ryukon sighed. "As for your question, I am dead. There is little I can do either way."

"**Do you forget who you are?**" Lord Bahumut growled. "**You are my descendant! You cannot die!**"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a mere mortal." Ryukon sighed.

"**They all will die. You can still change that!**"

"No I can't…" Ryukon shook his head, "Far too tired… let me rest…"

"Is everyone ready?" Tsuruko glanced at the gathered.

"Yeah," Kitsune felt nervous, "You really think that we have to fight also?" She had hoped to go out and buy a gun or something, but Tsuruko was adamant about nobody leaving the safety of the dojo, and there were no weapons beyond swords and spears in Tsuruko's armory.

"I will be truthful… if he is as powerful as Kanako claims… even all of us together may not be enough…" Tsuruko frowned.

"Hey? Why is everyone armed?" Naru asked as she wandered into the garden.

"Naru," Kanako turned to face her ex-pupil, "Is Keitaro with you?"

"No…" Naru frowned, "What is going on?"

"There is… someone who seeks to kill Keitaro." Tsuruko sighed, "And they are insanely powerful. If you want to help us, we would definitely need your strength."

"Someone wants to kill Keitaro? That will happen, over my dead body!" Naru snarled. "I'll help you!"

"Sister," Motoko landed in the garden, carrying Keitaro on her back, "Keitaro is injured!"

"You ran into Jadoku?" Kanako whimpered.

"Yeah," Motoko noted the fact Kanako knew him, "he reflected Keitaro's attack like it was nothing!"  
"Keitaro should have been able to sense the difference in power!" Tsuruko frowned, "Why did he attack?"

"… Ryukon is dead." Keitaro turned to face Tsuruko. "He killed Ryukon without taking as much as a scratch!"

"Without a scratch…" Tsuruko shook her head. "This is really bad."

"**Ah, you are all gathered together I see.**" Jadoku landed in the garden, several meters away from the assembled fighters.

"His voice has changed…" Tsuruko scowled remembering her former pupil. "What demon are you that inhabit that body?"

"**I answer to many names, the Merciless Death, Apocalypse, the Murderous Rage… I believe the last may be better known to those of the Zensen ilk.**"

"The Murderous rage…" Kanako scowled, "I remember hearing something about that…"

"**I am the one who slew Lord Bahumut Zensen, founder of the Zensen School. Not that I want to brag or anything.**" Jadoku smiled.

"I will not let you harm Keitaro!" Naru scowled, "I don't know who you are but I do know the power of this technique! HOUMEN KON!" Naru screamed as the energy tore from her body reopened some of her wounds but grinned as the massive surge of Ki charged towards Jadoku and collided with an almighty explosion. "Sorry 'bout the flowers Tsuruko," Naru chuckled.

"**Tell me when you are ready to begin.**" The smoke cleared revealing a completely unharmed Jadoku with a completely ruined garden behind him.

"What?" Naru blinked, "That's impossible!"

"**Oh, was that it?" **Jadoku cleared the gap between him and Naru in an instant and backhanded her, sending her spiralling through the wall.

"Damn, Naru are you alright?" Kitsune glanced at her own weapon, shrugged and threw it at Jadoku, who caught it and looked at in.

"**What? If you are trying to use gifts to stop me, next time don't drink the Sake before hand.**" With a gesture of his hand, a powerful gust of wind struck Kitsune, sending her staggering backwards.

"If you want a fight, then fight me!" Keitaro staggered to his feet, "RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!" He roared as his eyes glowed fierce amber.

"That makes two of us!" Motoko snarled, "Ryuujin Sukedachi!"

"**Oh? A non-Zensen who uses Zensen techniques is a very rare delicacy; your death will be all the sweeter." **

"Kaze Shuurai!" Keitaro unleashed his attack which knocked Jadoku back, "Don't talk to my Mo-chan like that!"

"**Why, what could you possibly do to stop me? You don't stand a chance! I shall…**" Jadoku started before a Ki fist sent him flying backwards.

"That was for Ryukon." Tsuruko rubbed her fist. "Let's do this!"

Jadoku opened his mouth to retort, but a rapid succession of Ki attacks from both Motoko and Tsuruko kept him on his toes. Followed by attacks from Keitaro, they were able to force him out of the Dojo, but their attacks couldn't pierce the insane Ki aura protecting his body.

"Damn it… I didn't want to use this but… KAGE-RYUUJIN SUKEDACHI!" Keitaro yelled.

_Oh… you want my assistance? _

_Huh? _Keitaro looked around; the world had frozen in time. His pale version was walking around the frozen combatants and ogling them.

_Well? _Pale Keitaro smiled, _I am your inner rage, the Overwhelming Lust! Do you accept my power? _

_Er… yes… _Keitaro blinked.

_Okay then, but you better follow my instructions when you finally sleep with Motoko!_

_That is the price? Well I guess I can accept that. _Keitaro nodded. The world suddenly sprang back into life; Keitaro felt his energy rise far higher than ever before. "KAZE SHUURAI!" Keitaro yelled. He watched the attack; amazed at the black arc that struck Jadoku rather than the invisible wind blade. It appeared to have no effect however.

"**Oh come off it. I am the incarnation of Kage-Ryuujin Sukedachi. You need to get higher than that to even hurt me!**" Jadoku laughed and kicked Keitaro, sending him sprawling backwards into Motoko and knocking them both into the Dojo.

"Mecha Tama, attack!" Suu commanded.

"**Please, I have no time to play with such toys.**" With a swipe of his hand, the thousand robot turtles that appeared all exploded.

"Suu, Shinobu, get inside now!" Tsuruko yelled.

The two girls didn't argue and retreated quickly.

"**You expect to stop me by yourself? I will kill you now that punch really hurt.**"

Before Tsuruko could blink Jadoku threw his Katana straight at her. Instinctively Tsuruko shut her eyes. After sometime, she decided to make a comment. "Hasn't your attack hit me yet?" She opened her eyes and gasped.

"NOW, I AM PISSED!"

The blade had not reached her flesh. The main reason to this was the hand that had grabbed the blade and was now bleeding heavily, although this was a minor concern compared to the other wounds Tsuruko could see on her saviour's body, despite all the bandages covering his torso and arms.

"**Ah,**" Jadoku smiled in a similar fashion to Suu on discovering Keitaro was indestructible.

"Ryukon Urashima Ougi: Bahumut Sukedachi!" Ryukon growled.

"**So, you are finally prepared to use that technique?" **

"You tried to kill Tsuruko." Ryukon stated calmly. There was no sign of a change in his one good eye, or in his Ki aura.

"**You say that as if it is something important.**"  
Ryukon disappeared and reappeared behind Jadoku. "You're dead, Monosugoi Hiryuu!"

"**What is this!" **Jadoku roared in pain as a dragon formed of Ki tore through his torso leaving a gaping hole where his stomach should have been. The dragon continued on its journey, shattering the floor beneath it despite never coming into contact with it. "**Damn this mortal shell! You haven't won! I know the penalty for that attack mortal! This shell will not go to hell alone!**" The black in Jadoku's eyes faded away revealing his normal eyes. "What…" he started before he collapsed on the floor.

"Hah," Ryukon grinned, "That's how it's…" Ryukon collapsed on the floor. "Done…"

"Ryukon," Tsuruko shook the young male. "Someone call an ambulance!"

The below contains Minor Spoilers for the Scars of the Heart (the Sequel), just so you know.

Extra Info! Bahumut Sukedachi

Ryukon's special technique, this boosts the user's abilities to a level of impossible levels, making them technically immortal for the duration. However the ability only works for 1 minute, and severely strains the body's ability to manipulate Ki, meaning it can render the user in able to control his Ki after using it for some time (Minor Scars of the Heart spoiler)

Extra Info! Monosugoi Hiryuu

A special technique which gives Ki a physical form. It has amazing attack power but while it is formed, the user can do nothing but control it. The control required is usually impossible, and this technique is only accessible to Ryukon through the god like boost giving by Bahumut Sukedachi.


	21. Chapter 21: Endings and Beginnings

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Is this really happening? Have I actually finished a story? Amazing! And I couldn't have done it without all you guys out there! Your reviews helped encourage me to finish the story! The sequel has been planned out (seeing as it won the poll). Thanks to all of you who voted and I hope you all decide to read the Sequel, Scars of the Heart! To give a brief summary:

Keitaro and Motoko are living in the Hinata together, but it seems like there are others who have other ideas about their relationship. Ryukon also appears to have lost more than just the sight in his left eye in his fight with Jadoku and Tsuruko reveals the mystery about her husband.

There will be more pairings (see my forum and post a pairing that you want to see. Afterwards I will set up a poll for you to vote for the most commonly suggested pairings to decide which will earn a place in the story) and more Original characters (Although I wonder if they will be received as well as Ryukon, I was pretty amazed at the results for the kill or save. The Poll alone was a clear Save, with only one person voting to kill him and about 20+ Saying save him!)  
I am actually quite pleased Ryukon was well received. (Before anyone asks, No he is not based on me).

Chapter 21: Happy Endings and New Beginnings.

"And in other news, the damage caused by the several serious gas explosions in Kyoto a couple of days ago has reached an estimate 30 Million Yen. There are many badly injured still being treated in hospital as we speak." The reporter shuffled the papers in front of her. "Let's go to our on the scene producer. Hello Yuusen? Are you there Yuusen?"

"This is Yuusen Clasp, reporting live for TV 4, I am here with a young person caught in the blast. Hello Keitaro."

"Hey Yuusen," Keitaro grinned weakly.

"Can you tell me what you were doing when the gas line exploded?"

"Well me and my friends were in a Dojo in Kyoto, having a party when the garden we were in exploded. I and my girlfriend got away with minor injuries but my cousin was sent comatose. That and another one of our friends was impaled by a gas pipe… it was truly a tragedy."

"Truly was," Yuusen smiled at Keitaro and turned to her cameraman. "And that's all from here, back to you guys in the studio."

Tsuruko turned the television off. She was sat in her room, with Kanako and Mutsumi sat beside her.

"They think it was a Gas explosion?" Kanako raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tsuruko smiled. "Maybe I should go and pay Keitaro a visit."

"Yeah, Kei-kun looked a little down." Mutsumi frowned.

"That's because I told the competition him and Ryukon were forfeiting all their matches." Tsuruko took a sip of tea.

"You're not going to make him pay you, are you?" Kanako asked.

"I never had any intention of claiming that money." Tsuruko smiled, "But if Keitaro thought he had something to lose, he would try harder and he and Motoko would spend more time training together."  
"Wow, you are smart!" Mutsumi smiled.

"Not really." Tsuruko sighed, "If I was I would have foreseen all the troubles."

"I must apologise… it is my fault that Jadoku…" Kanako bowed her head.  
"I know… but it is not me who you need to ask forgiveness from. Ryukon had to kill him and was the one who was worst injured." Tsuruko sighed.

"Are you sure Ryu-kun will pull through?" Mutsumi sniffed. "It would be so sad if he were to die."

"There, there." Tsuruko smiled at Mutsumi, "If I know Ryukon, he'll be up and about in no time."

"I hope you are right." Mutsumi got up and left the room, followed by Tsuruko and Kanako. They sat in the small area of the garden that had survived unscathed.

"Oh, hello everyone," Motoko bowed as she walked into the garden. She was smiling and practically glowing.

"Man if that is what being in love makes you look like, sign me up." Tsuruko chuckled.

"Aren't you married?" Kanako cut in.

"How about you Mutsumi, would you like to fall in love?" Tsuruko pointedly ignored Kanako's comment.

"Yeah, I felt wonderful when I was with Kei-kun, but I guess that someone out there has to make me feel as good as Motoko seems to feel right now." Mutsumi nodded with a smile.

"I'll sign up for that as well." Naru chuckled as she joined the others in the garden in watching Motoko humming happily picking flowers.

"I am going to pay a visit to Keitaro again," Motoko smiled, "The doctors say they are planning to release him soon."

Motoko walked off, carrying the small bundle of flowers.

"I should go and see Ryukon; he did stop a sword with his hand to save my life and all." Tsuruko smiled faintly.

"I am surprised you haven't already." Kitsune walked in to join the others.

"I… am scared." Tsuruko sighed, "He was always so happy and youthful when he talked… but he had to kill someone and is badly wounded all because he ended up getting involved in my schemes… I daren't face the damage I've done to him." Tsuruko sighed again.

"I feel so loved!"

"Huh?" Tsuruko span around to see a grinning Ryukon crouching on the dojo roof.

"Aren't you supposed to be comatose?" Tsuruko smiled; glad to see her fears were unfounded.

"Bah!" Ryukon jumped down. His whole upper body was covered in thick bandages, with only a small opening for his face. His left eye, though open how, was still the silver colour it was when Ryukon took the hit in Kongou Ryuujin Sukedachi. His right eye was a piercing green. "I'll be fine after a quick nap."

"Can you see out of the left eye?" Kanako asked.

"Nope… blind as a… very blind thing in that eye." Ryukon noted Kanako's pained expression through his one good eye. "Don't think anything about it though; you learned y' lesson about trying to earn someone's heart using methods that could hurt someone."

"Yes, don't do it." Kanako bowed her head, "My actions caused you…"  
"Ah, quit it Kanny." Ryukon waved a hand. "I don't care 'bout that, after all TsuTsu said she cares 'bout me!"

"So you are telling me, getting nearly killed was a price you were willing to pay, just for Tsuruko to say she cared for you?"

"Yep," Ryukon grinned happily.

"Ryukon, you are an idiot."

"Kanny, you have a brother complex."

"Just as long as we are clear on that," Kanako nodded.

"Yep," Ryukon grinned and patted Kanako on the head, "You're a good girl really."

"Go to hell." Kanako slapped his hand. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to find a way to get Keitaro without killing anyone."

"She never gives in…" Kitsune chuckled as Kanako walked off.

"It almost makes you glad you lost Keitaro huh?" Naru smiled at Mutsumi.

"Hey! Where's Motoko-chan!" Suu came bounding into the garden.

"She left to see Keitaro." Tsuruko smiled at the younger girl.

"Oh," Suu looked downcast.

"There is Ryukon for you to play with though." Kanako's voice came from somewhere inside the dojo.

"Yay!" Suu leapt onto Ryukon's back, crushing him in her death grip.

"AH!" Ryukon collapsed, "Bring back… Murderous Rage… rather take him on again than face this little girl!"

"Really Mo-chan, you don't have to visit me everyday." Keitaro blushed as Motoko kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I do. Remember what I told you at the tournament, if you were mine I would never leave you." Motoko smiled as Keitaro kissed her back.

"Well I didn't think you would be so literal…" Keitaro chuckled.

"Ah, quit you whining." Motoko crossed her arms. "Or would you like us to unleash Suu on this ward?"

"Ah," Keitaro grabbed his ribs. "So much agony can't move."

Motoko had to laugh. Out of the entire battle, the only ones with a serious injury were Keitaro the Indestructible and Ryukon the 'If I can still move it then it is alright' (Mutsumi was also admitted to hospital but only for a couple of hours. This had nothing to do with the fight though, and was merely Mutsumi being Mutsumi). Even Naru's wound from the Houmen Kon was little more than a cut on her arm.

"So… when we get back to the Hinata." Motoko smiled.

"I still have to find a way to pay off Tsuruko…" Keitaro groaned.

"She has said, since you took that injury to defend me, she would forget your debt." Motoko smiled as she traced the scar on Keitaro stomach where he had taken Jadoku's Ki strike.

"Thank Kami-sama." Keitaro breathed out. "Oh should I thank my little 'demigoddess'."

"Shut up." Motoko blushed. After Keitaro was told by Tsuruko about Ryukon's description of Motoko, it had become her pet name.

"Ah, Ms Aoyama." The doctor smiled as he walked up to her. "Back again?"

"Yes sir." Motoko bowed politely.

"Well, I suppose you can take him home now." The Doctor smiled. "He is to be discharged."  
"How is Ryukon?" Keitaro turned to the doctor.

"Fine, we think."  
"You think?" Motoko frowned.

"He seemed fine when he walked out of the hospital." The doctor chuckled, "He just got up and walked out, grinning and bounding around."

"Seems normal enough." Keitaro smiled.

"Let's get you home." Motoko helped Keitaro stand and followed the doctor to the check out area.

Ryukon yawned as he walked through Kyoto with Tsuruko.

"So you have to return to the training area?" Tsuruko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sadly." Ryukon frowned. "I have to face my family one day or another."

"May I ask you why you ran away from home in the first place?"

"They treated me like some kind of pawn in their grand schemes, y' know." Ryukon grinned.

"You say that while grinning?" Tsuruko chuckled.

"Don't y' remember, I said I would always grin when you're around." Ryukon laughed. "I guess I'm just glad I got such a good friend and all."

"What shall I tell the others?" Tsuruko asked.

"Tell them, I'll be back, so Katie better not let his training slip!" Ryukon grinned, "And tell you mark two to keep and eye on Kanny and Katie for me."

"I'll let Motoko know." Tsuruko sighed as Ryukon walked up to the car.

"This is my ride, tell the other's I'm sorry I left like this, but I have a feeling I will be back sooner rather than later." Ryukon reached up and kissed Tsuruko on the cheek, taking her by surprise. "See y' TsuTsu." With a wink he nodded to the driver, who let him and drove away.

"What a strange guy." Tsuruko chuckled and walked off.

Thinking things through, the ride had been pretty rough on all the involved parties: Herself, Motoko and Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi, all of the other Hina girls and Ryukon as well. But she had to admit it had been an adventure.

"Hey sister!" Motoko yelled as she escorted Keitaro to the Dojo.

"Well, if you being Keitaro will make you become loud and unruly…" Tsuruko smiled.

"Where's Ryukon?" Keitaro grinned, "We heard he left the hospital, so I bet he'll have found you."

"He is going home for a short period, but says he will return."

"Fair enough." Keitaro smiled as he looked at the horizon. "Huh, a sunset. They sure are beautiful."

"Agreed." Both Aoyama sisters nodded.

"So… how long until you two tie the knot?" Tsuruko smiled while watching the sun set.

"Who knows?" Keitaro smiled. "I guess we will just know when it is time."

"Yes," Motoko nodded as she held her Keitaro.

"But it will be a western wedding…" Motoko smiled.

"I would prefer an eastern…" Keitaro started but was cut off by Motoko's glare.

"So, shall I help you find a dress Keitaro?" Tsuruko chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Keitaro asked.

"Well, I thought it was the man who was supposed to take charge and Motoko appears to have done that so…" Tsuruko laughed as Keitaro grumbled under his breath and followed the couple to her dojo, where Kitsune would be drunk; Shinobu would be cooking a wonderful meal, Naru and Mutsumi would be talking about nothing much while Suu's robots trashed what remained of the Dojo.

There was a screech as a white van took the corner at speed and flipped, rolling to a halt outside Tsuruko's dojo.

"Ah," Keitaro chuckled, "Looks like Seta and Sara are here as well…"

"What a group…" Motoko shook her head.

"Would you every change it?" Keitaro asked.

"No chance." Motoko and Keitaro kissed once again as the sun set on another day.

The End

What a cheesy ending huh? Staring into the Sunset… Oh well. I guess I should look at the Sequel now. Still trying to decide whether to get Ryukon to have a relationship with anyone… and what to do about Tsuruko's husband so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them on my forum for Scars of the Heart!

And once again, thanks to all of you out there who left reviews, added my story to your alerts/ favourites and above all, gave me the encouragement to finish this story. This is for you guys and gals.

- DazBoz


	22. Deleted Scenes

Love Hina: Battles of the Heart

A/N: Just a little collection of scenes that didn't make it in Battles of the Heart and. This was just because I got writer's block in the sequel and was reading the original story for inspiration. These are little scenes that were removed for a variety of reasons, mainly because I didn't think they were that good…

For those of you who wanted Ryukon to die, his death is scene 6.

Scene 1: Tsuruko and Ryukon- Ultimate Death Battle of Doom!

Setting: Keitaro asks Ryukon why he is fighting in the tournament during Battles of the Heart

A/N: I actually liked this scene… I can't remember why it was removed.

"Well you see," Ryukon scowled, "TsuTsu challenged me to the Ultimate Death Battle of Doom…"

_The two fighters stood sizing each other up. One mistake could lead to complete defeat for either of the combatants. In this battle, Skill was a moot point. It was all about luck. Speed was as much as a disadvantage as a bonus here. _

"_Ready?" Tsuruko frowned, sweat dripping down her brow. _

"_Heh, sure y' want to do this TsuTsu?" Ryukon grinned to hide his nervousness. _

"_I am." Tsuruko took a deep breath, "On the count of three…" _

"_One," Ryukon breathed in.  
"Two." Tsuruko stretched her arms._

"_THREE!" The two combatants yelled in sync and brought their arms around in an amazing feat of speed. _

"_No… impossible…" Ryukon fell to his knees._

"_I WIN, PAPER BEATS ROCK!" Tsuruko laughed. "Remember the deal; you have to enter that tournament now!" _

"_Damn it!" Ryukon wept. _

"You're telling me… you have to fight in this tournament because you lost a game of rock, paper and scissors?" Keitaro blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ryukon sighed, "That's the story Katie."

"What would have happened if you'd won?"

"Hehe…" Ryukon blushed and started drooling.

"I don't think I want to know…" Keitaro sighed.

Scene 2: Ryukon, Motoko and Keitaro – Somewhat familiar training…

Setting: Ryukon decides to take some interest in Keitaro's training after Motoko questions his teaching methods. This was one of the Random Daydreams Omake scenes but was replaced by the Extra Info! Section (following my pre-readers' advice

A/N: I decided against this after my pre-readers said they preferred the Extra Info! Segment.

"So let me get this straight…" Keitaro scowled at Ryukon. "I have to rub wax on this car? Moving my hand like so?"

"Right," Ryukon nodded.

"So… wax on, wax off… oh I get it! By moving my hands like this, I will be able to parry fist attacks!" Keitaro grinned.

"Er… sure…" Ryukon smiled and watched Keitaro rub wax on the entire car.

"Are you going to tell him that you set up a Car cleaning station and are charging people for this?" Motoko asked.

"Of course not," Ryukon smiled, "If I tell him that he might stop working, look at the money we are making!"

Scene 3: Keitaro's Defeat

Setting: This was originally one of the Random Daydreams from Battles of the Heart

A/N: This scene was completely random so I got rid off it.

Keitaro sheathed his weapon and looked down at the defeated sisters.

"Amazing," Tsuruko chuckled between coughs, "We were truly destroyed."

"Indeed sister, even my armour was no match for his sword." Motoko staggered to her feet, completely naked.

"Mine too," Tsuruko staggered upright, equally naked.

"As it is the Aoyama rule, we are now your slaves." Tsuruko bowed, "But only if you can defeat our master!"

"You're master?" Keitaro placed his hand on the katana, "Let us see this master of yours!"

"Great and wise master, someone seeks to challenge you!" Tsuruko bowed down.

"WHO DARES? THIS WILL NOT TAKE LONG; SUPERIOR DEATH CUDDLE!"

"Death Cuddle, what kind of attack is that?" Keitaro chuckled before the wind was knocked out of him. He felt ribs crack as he fainted on the floor.

"Aww… I wanted to play some more…" Suu moaned as she jumped on Keitaro's fallen form.

Scene 4: Seta saves the day

Setting: During the final battle, before Ryukon steps between Tsuruko and Jadoku, a well aimed van saves Haruka's life.

A/N: This scene would have ruined the dramatic mood I was going for in the battle so I decided to get rid off it.

"I warn you, I am a capable fighter." Haruka raised her arms in a defensive stance.

"**I warn you I am god, you cannot win me.**" Jadoku chuckled and charged towards Haruka.

Haruka evaded his furious attacks but landed funnily, twisting her ankle.

"**Die mortal!**" Jadoku charged towards Haruka, Killing intent radiating like a lighthouse's light.

"INCOMING!"

A white van collided with Jadoku, sending his sprawling backwards.

"**What the hell?**" Jadoku clambered to his feet and frowned.

"Sorry about ditching the Hinata Haruka, but I had to go. Look what me and Sara dug up!" Seta strolled from the van holding a strange vase.

"Now is not the time." Haruka snapped as Seta helped her up.

"Hey that ankle looks badly injured!" Seta carried Haruka to her van and turned to Tsuruko, "I am just taking her to the hospital, see you later!" And with that he drove off, taking the protesting Haruka.

"Did…" Tsuruko blinked.  
"Looks that way…" Motoko nodded.

"**How dare he ignore me? After I kill you I will get him!**" Jadoku scowled.

Scene 5: Enter Ryukon

Setting: About two paragraphs after Scene 4.

A/N: I wondered how many references to external shows I could fit into one scene without ruining it… I failed with only three. That and I figured the image of Ryukon grabbing a sword aimed at Tsuruko would be far more dramatic.

"HERE'S JOHNNY! (1)" Ryukon leapt between Tsuruko and Jadoku and head-butted him, "What the hell are you doing? It's one thing to mess with me, but start on TsuTsu and I WILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF AND HIT YOU WITH THE SOGGY ENDS!"

"**I thought I killed you! When did you show up?" **

"I come back from the dead more times than Seymour!" (2) Ryukon spat, "I will crush you with my most powerful technique, which will not take half an hour of me yelling its name to work!"(3)

"… **You hit your head hard didn't you?" **

"Shut up bitch or I'll scratch your eyes out!" Ryukon snarled.

Some random horror movie, the guy yells this while breaking into the room the heroes are hiding, using an axe.

Final Fantasy X reference. Seriously though… how many times do you have to kill him before he stays dead? I half expected him to show up in Final Fantasy X-2

Reference to Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai from Bleach. The first time he uses it he yells Bankai for about five minutes while his opponent just looks stoned and watches.

There may be more, those three are the only ones I remember making as deliberate references.

Scene 6: Ryukon's Death

Setting: Final Battle, Jadoku has just lunged at Tsuruko with his Katana.

A/N: This is the ending that lost the war of votes, with more people wanting Ryukon to survive than die… so this ending was discarded… until now. Personally I liked this ending, despite the fact Ryukon, who was originally a character just to progress the plot had actually started to develop without me realising it and judging by the reviews, almost everyone else had a similar view. I have even had several requests for a TsurukoXRyukon Pairing in Scars of the Hearts so… we'll just have to see what happens there.

Tsuruko kept her eyes shut; she felt the warm blood flowing down her chest.

_Odd… _Tsuruko thought to herself, _whenever I got a little nick from my sword, it hurt like hell. Odd that dying should be so painless… feels almost pleasant…_

"RYUKON!" Keitaro's voice cut through Tsuruko's thoughts, her eyes snapped open.

"Oh no…" Tsuruko looked down. The blade had stopped, just pricking her skin. The blood she felt running down her body was not her own.

Stood between her and Jadoku was Ryukon, his arms holding Jadoku back from Tsuruko. The blade had pierced straight through his heart, and it was his blood that was running down Tsuruko's body.

"Sorry… TsuTsu…" Ryukon sagged on the blade through his heart, "I wasn't… strong enough…" He sagged as Jadoku pulled his blade from him.

"**Weakling,**" Jadoku snarled.

"I have strength enough… for this… RYUKON URASHIMA OUGI: RYUUJIN HOUMEN KON," Ryukon yelled.

A large swarm of Ki twisted around Ryukon's body.

"**You would use all your vital Ki in an attack?**"  
"So… long as Tsuruko's safe…" Ryukon never finished the sentence. He pointed towards Jadoku, unleashing his Ki in an explosive blast directing away from the others.

"**DAMN IT! This mortal … damn it," **Jadoku staggered backwards. The focused blast had completely wiped out Jadoku's body, leaving a wavering black shadow that flickered out of existence. Ryukon fell over backwards, staring at the sky with non-seeing eyes.

"Ryukon, can you hear me?" Tsuruko walked up to the fallen body of the young man.

"Is he…" Keitaro asked.

"Yes…" Tsuruko leaned over him, "He's… dead." She allowed a tear to fall down her face as she placed his hands over his chest. "He took the blow meant to kill me… the idiot."

"Idiot is right," Kanako staggered over, "Look at him, grinning till the end."

As the rain started to fall, it washed the blood from the floor and tears from the faces of the gathered, as it washed over the grinning corpse of the Late Ryukon Urashima, Master of the Zensen School.

Extra Info!

Ryukon Urashima Ougi: Ryuujin Houmen Kon

An attack invented as Ryukon drew his last breath. Gathers every ounce of Ki, vital or not, and fires it in a controlled explosion towards the enemy. There is no defence that can stand against it and anything caught in the blast is torn apart. But the user will die after using it. Translation: Dragon God/King Release Soul

For those of you who read, 'alerted', 'favourited' and reviewed my first every uploaded story, I offer you my thanks, which although not very valuable, may mean a lot to some of you. Without your positive feedback I would have never got past chapter 10. I hope you continue to read Scars of the Hearts (The Sequel) where there will be more romance, more action, more chapters and more opportunity for YOU the reader to have a say on what happens, who it happens too, when it happens and what they are wearing when it happens!

Thanks for the:

26,758 Hits (so Far)

50 Reviews (On average over two reviews a chapter)

2 C2s

55 Favs and 48 Alerts

Wishing you all the best,


End file.
